Finish This Fight
by H2o1999
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO MY OTHER STORY CALLED MINECRAFTIAN WARNINGS. Falker and his new band of friends go to travel around and spread the word of the hero's. Falker has a lot of things to deal with that he cant do on his own but with the help of his friends can he pull through. RATED MA BUT CAN ONLY GO UP TO M.
1. Band of Heros

Finish this Fight

Rating: MA

Author's note: hello everyone and for those new to my stories welcome. This is a sequel to my other story _**MINECRAFTIAN WARNINGS**_, so if you haven't read that one than I would recommend you do. I wrote that one as well. For all of my faithful followers who have followed me to this story than I hope you like it. This story is going to have more humor even from the beginning. I am going to try at least. Hope you like this story and welcome to _**FINISH THIS FIGHT**_. The story is going to start of right where it left off so be prepared.

Falker's POV

We all just stared. It had been ten munities sense anyone had spoken. It was very award yet somehow comical. This was like a band of rebels against the government. We were a team now and we were going to spread what we had decided on just minutes ago.

Our document read like this "I and my group of royalty are here to tell you of something you already know. The world of minecraftia has gone under its state of corruption. This deserves no time to solve itself. It requires action. Join us and change what your life could be like. Don't try to stand alone, stand together, join us and let's do this together. There is no code. No documents, Just soldiers. We are an army fighting in the dark. Join us.

– Band of Warriors

Leaders

+ Falker/ Element of darkness

+ Huntress/ God of darkness

+ Lily/ Princess of cave spiders

+ Ursula/ Princess of spiders

+ Jerry/ Prince of Slimes

+ Eva/ Reaper commander

+ Andr/ Princess of enderman

+ Zane/ Princess of Snow golems

+ Flash/ Princess of Zombies

+ Blitz/ Princess of Skeletons and Wither Skeletons"

Our document was written on a piece of indestructible bedrock. The only pen was Huntress's sword. We all signed the document as a kind of a code for ourselves. We were to stay in this until we were dead.

That was the deal. None of us could back down. That was final. That was where we were now. We knew that if any leaders of the enemy's leaders found our names they would hunt us down.

We knew this all too well yet we all signed it. No one hesitated at all, we knew exactly what we were doing and what was to become when we signed that document. I looked around and we all looked confident yet still worried, All except Zane.

I looked at him and broke the silence without thinking about it. "Zane you look more calm then everyone else, why is that?" I asked. "I just thought that we have been serious for so long why don't we just relax for a little while before we move on" Zane said while lying on the ground. "Alright" I said.

I saw Lily walk over and snuggle up to Ursula. "Aww" I said. "Eww" Zane said. I picked up my sword and threw it next to Zane's face. "Watch it, I don't judge you" I said. "Right, right" Zane said. Andr teleported then promptly, lying down next to me and wrapped her left arm around me. I didn't push Andr off or even try.

I just relaxed and leaned my head onto a block behind my head. Blitz jumped and landed next to me and laid down on my left. Blitz snuggled up next to me and rubbed her head into my chest. Jerry looked at Flash and she zipped behind me. I tried so hard not to laugh at his pain but it was very hard.

Huntress disappeared and reappeared on top of me. I felt her weight all of a sudden and gasped. I got used to it after a second and realized that I was kind of smashed. Just when I thought I couldn't feel more crowded I felt something come up under me. How? I have no idea, but somehow Eva had gotten under me and wrapped her arms around my stomach which just happened to be the same place as Huntress's chest.

I looked up at Jerry and Zane. I couldn't hold out laughing at Zane's pure rage. Jerry had a very sad face on but I felt bad for him. "Zane you look pissed!" I laughed. "I am not…" Zane said quietly. "Aww now I feel bad here I will sit with you" Jerry said. "No thanks." Zane said coldly. "Here is this better" Jerry said.

I looked over and saw that jerry had changed forms. He is a slime, the prince of slimes at that. I guess that is really possible. Jerry in his girl form was cute. He/she was about three inches shorter than me and had a see through skirt on. His/her underwear was still made out of slime but was not see though. I could see his/her bra covering her C cup boobs. It was funny but a little awkward. Zane had admitted that he was a little shy with women but never really had one like him before because he was too cocky.

Well he didn't admit that but what he said made it seem really obvious. Zane just looked Jerry up and down and watched him walk over. "Uhhhh" Zane started to say. "Ha, you are cute when you are trying to talk" Jerry said. "No way" Zane said becoming a little more defensive.

"Remember brat, that I am a slime meaning I don't actually have a true form. For all you know I could be a girl." Jerry said pointing his finger at Zane. I never thought about it like that. I guess that jerry can be kind of whatever he/she wants. This is like the Huntress thing all over again. Zane made no further arguments and jerry sat next to him.

I looked over and just started to close my eyes. I kept to myself knowing full well not to move or I would affect all the girls around me. "Falker what do you usually do to relax, when you were back at your old home?" Flash asked me. "Well I mostly would listen to music, train in martial arts, or look at girls. Why do you ask?" I said. "Well maybe we can try one" Flash said. "Well I am already doing one" I said.

"Well, not that one then" Flash said. "Sense when do you care what I used to do with my life" I said. "It shows the kind of person you are now by what you used to do in the past" Flash explained. "Well that was a little confusing but I think I get it." I said. "That was not confusing" Huntress chimed in.

I leaned my head over and kissed Huntress on the lips and that shut her up real quick. This was always a good tactic for shutting her up but I was still always trying to find an excuse to kiss her. I looked over at Lily who had fallen asleep on top of Ursula. Ursula was smiling at her younger sister with a look of pure happiness.

I will have to ask her about that later. There is something in Ursula's eyes that isn't the same. Ursula looks much happier than she did the last time I saw her. Did something happen to make to make her happy? But she is looking at lily maybe that is just a coincidence. I have no idea.

There has to be some reason behind her sudden happiness. I noticed it earlier but didn't want to mention it. I then looked over at Jerry and Zane. They were hanging out nothing special happening. Just then I felt a hand going a little more south than I was hoping. I slapped the hand lightly. It was Andr's, no surprise there.

"No Andr" I said weakly. "Come on just give me five minutes" Andr complained. "Not right now" I said weakly. "Fine" Andr said annoyed. I closed my eyes and realized that I was about to fall asleep. I tried to stop myself but it was too late. I felt my eyes fall heavy and I went into a deep sleep. This was going to be a good night. A good year. A good life.

Author's note: Next chaps will be entertaining but first I need some decisions. Who do you guys want Falker to be with first? (Yes those kind of scenes are coming up but you guys get to come up with the order)

**Huntress**

**Andr**

**Eva**

**Andr**

**Flash**

**Blitz**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The all Too Familiar

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 2/ The all too familiar

Authors Note: well guys here is my next chap and thanks all of you for voting on who is going to be first. I hope you know that you actually voted for who you were going to have been last right. Ops sorry forgot to mention that. Not really but I just needed you guys to wait because I am mean. NO. That is not true I need to do it in the opposite order to make you guys more exited and want to keep reading. No that is a lame excuse but whatever. Anyway. READ THE CHAP.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I opened my eyes just like I do every morning, but this wasn't normal. When I went to sleep I was covered in girls and was outside. Now I was alone in a pitch black room. What do I hear? Is that fire? SHIT! What is going on?! "Hello" said a familiar voice from the corner of the room. "Blitz?" I questioned. Blitz revealed herself from the corner of the room with a little bit of fire behind her. "What is going on?" I asked.

Something wasn't right and I knew it. Blitz was okay but I felt like I was in a bad situation. I knew something bad was going to happen and I think it has something to do with that fire. Blitz licked her lips and took a step closer to me. I took a step toward her and stood a little taller. Blitz was still taller than me but I still needed to be confident. "Blitz what are you doing?" I asked with my voice not faltering.

"Don't move or you will regret it" Blitz hissed. Her voice was demented. It sounded seductive yet angry. It sounded insane. But she didn't look insane, at least not right now. I backed up a step and ran into a wall. I felt the wall. It was made of bedrock. I had no way out. I couldn't make another move before I felt cold iron on my neck. "I said don't move" Blitz hissed again. Blitz had her sword on my throat and her hand on my pants.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING? I looked behind Blitz and saw the fire raging behind her. The floor was made of wood. This place was going to incinerate me in no time flat. I needed to get now. Blitz has fast reflexes so I need to wait for her hand to waver. I watched and I felt her hand wrap around my now open cock.

I moaned lightly but kept my eyes opened. I felt Blitz's hand speed up on my member and I moaned louder but kept my eyes opened, or at least half opened. One of my eyes was closed because of the pleasure and the smoke. The roof was covered in it and I coughed once. I felt my opportunity.

Blitz's hand went down a little bit and I prayed that she would forgive me. I punched her as hard as I could as I could in the gut. Blitz flew back but her sword fell to the ground right in front of me. "Never leave your hand to weak" I said. I picked up Blitz's Sword as she jumped to her feet. "WITHER SKULL" Blitz yelled. A wither head came flying at me and I jumped out of the way. "WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU" I yelled.

"BLAST BURN" She yelled. Black fire came flying out and slashed out at me. I leaned under the fire and whipped up. "TELL ME NOW!" I yelled getting mad. "BACK DOWN OR I WILL KILL YOU KNOW… WITHER BANE" Blitz yelled. Blitz summoned a black sword that looked kind of like Huntress's sword and mine but it was a deep red mixed with a black. It had that sort of half fashioned look.

It looked like when you take two paints and mix them for about half a second. Blitz jumped at me and swung the sword at me. I jumped out of the way but it made a sort of air cutter which happened to hit me. I had a long gash in my arm across to my leg. The gash was about half an inch deep and went across my chest as well.

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" I yelled. "WHA…" Blitz tried to say. It seemed like she didn't expect me to react. "LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE YOUR OWN MOVES!" I yelled. "Uh oh" Blitz said. "BLAST BURN" I yelled. This time black fire came shooting out of my hands and struck Blitz in the chest. Blitz flew back and hit the wall.

Blitz drew her sword and jumped at me. "WITHER BANE" I yelled. Our swords struck together and we pushed hard against each other. Just then when I was pushing against Blitz's sword I heard a voice in my head. "You are able to use her abilities because you slept with her in the past. You got magic transmitted from her when you well…you know. You can use wither magic now.

I would like to say however… don't take this personal….she isn't crazy she doesn't want to so this but she knows she has to. Release all you have on her because she needs to know. Just know that….she doesn't want to hurt you" the voice said. I couldn't make out the voice but it sounded masculine.

That answered a lot of questions but also made me wonder a lot more too. I looked deep into Blitz's eyes and I saw it. I saw her in pain but not physically. "Don't let me read you so easy" I said simply. "hu…" Blitz started to say. I cut her off however.

I made a quick flip of my wrist and flung the sword away and hugged her. It was an odd gesture for the time but it worked. I could tell that Blitz wanted to cry so I just needed to give her a chance to. I stroked her hair and she started to cry instantly. I just stayed there holding her there for a while.

I barely had any idea what had just happened but I knew to just go on and it would and it would all make sense eventually. I just started to wonder. What did that voice mean by release all you have on her because she needs to know? I will figure it out eventually. Blitz stopped crying after about five minutes and I just waited for her next move.

I looked around and saw that the fire had stopped. "Blitz?" I asked still worried about how she would react. "I am sorry…please don't hate me" Blitz almost pleaded. "Well you tried to kill me" I said. Blitz put her head down and leaned her head down to my ear.

"What do you want me to do to make it up to you, I can do ANYTHING" Blitz said emphasizing the word anything. "I want some answers" I said. "Oh come on not that" Blitz begged. "What did you want me to say?" I asked annoyed. "Well I don't care but I just can't give you answers." Blitz said. "Alright well how's this" I said.

I reached up and kissed Blitz on the lips but only for a couple of seconds. I heard the voice in my head say something to the effect of "good you got what I meant". I then heard Blitz say "that is exactly what I was thinking". I pushed Blitz lightly onto her back and kissed her again. Blitz moaned out but then said "can I make a request". "Sure" I said. "Be rough" Blitz said and winked at me.

I would have expected that from Andr but not Blitz when I first met her she was not like that. She was very sensitive. "Look I know I am not used to it but I need to get tougher there just like the rest of my body" Blitz said. "Alright" I said a little worried. "No foreplay either just do it NOW" Blitz said. I obeyed and started to pull of her shirt. I still can't believe not even five minutes ago she was trying to kill me.

This is way better so I can't complain. Blitz wasted no time and already had all her clothes off. I tried not to stare but I was failing miserably. Her body was just so beautiful I couldn't resist. I pulled off my shirt and then leaned down to kiss Blitz. Blitz was shaking really badly in anticipation which I found cute.

I pulled off my shorts without even taking my eyes off of her chest. "Are you sure" I said. "Yes" she said instantly. "Ok" I said. I pulled of my boxers and looked at my erection. Ya it was fully erect and throbbing a little bit. I looked down at Blitz and ya she was worse than me. Blitz was leaking like than when the normal girl cums.

I lined up with Blitz's snatch which was pretty well lubed already. I didn't want to go against what she requested so I just went. I felt soulless but I just went. Blitz started to moan REALY FUCKING LOUD. I just kept slamming my cock relentlessly into Blitz. I grabbed Blitz and picked her up. I pushed her against the bedrock wall and kept slamming into her. I started to moan too but it was not even close to Blitz.

Blitz now started to scream at the top of her lungs and then ran out of breath. It was almost comical how she couldn't last long but that was okay… I think. I continued with the same vigor that I started with. I felt like I was going at 100 miles per hour. I know I wasn't but my legs wanted to give out but pleasure kept them awake.

I pulled all the way out of Blitz only to hilt her once again. I felt her walls clench around my cock and it was amazing. I haven't had this feeling for a little bit so it felt GREAT. I knew I couldn't last that long but I could tell that Blitz wasn't going to either. Release! No…wait?! Is that what it meant? FUCK I DON'T KNOW.

I was snapped back into reality when Blitz started to bite my shoulder. I don't know why but I somehow enjoyed it. My cock started to throb and I panted. "I… can't…last…" I said. Blitz just yelled. I thought it was a good response. Blitz came right onto my crotch with almost a greyish white cum.

I wrapped my hands around Blitz and slammed into her one last time. I screamed at the top of my lungs. I came as I hilted Blitz for the final time of the night. My pearly white cum flowed into her like a stream and she screamed in pleasure because of it. I fell down onto the floor when my legs gave out.

"Thanks" Blitz said.

Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: ya hope you liked it so review.


	3. Fast and Fearless Part 1

Finish This Fight

Chapter 3/ Fast and Fearless part 1.

Rating: MA

Authors note: ok guys I have two things to say. One I would like to say that no one fought over who was going to "go" with Falker first it was totally random. Second I would like to apologize for not responding to reviews like I normally do I just forgot. This is going to be two parts.

Popcornguy: YAYAYAYAY

Guest: thanks that means a lot.

Guest: thanks for answering

Spycrab001: ya she is and more coming.

Frag-out2: ya it is going to be for me to write too.

Xelar8: ya that seems to be a popular opinion

Goldenwaddledees: OMG I might just do that. Hehe

Scarredskull5: well I don't want that but just be patient it will come.

Guest: haha ya I know that is popular vote

HotrodMC: LOLScarredskull5: well I don't want that but just be patient it will come.

Guest: haha ya I know that is popular vote

HotrodMC: LOL

TheFlockaFlame: just give me a little bit.

XxSiner007xX: she will come up eventually that will be interesting trust me.

Guest: because I wanted to save the best for last!

Spycrab001: I hope no one else thought it was a fight but no it was a random guessing game pretty much of whom could get ready the fastest. It will all make sense eventually I can't say much or I will give away the story line.

Guest: CALM YOURSELF. Jk. Lol.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I opened my eyes again but I was again uncomfortable. I was lying on the grass but it was still hard. I am in fucking minecraftia no shit. Damn, I am not in a good mood today. I looked around and sat up. I held my head but really my legs hurt more. I stood up and stretched my legs. I looked more closely at my surroundings and saw that I was in a forest. No not really. It was a swamp.

I love swamps more than any other biome in minecraftia. This is my favorite place to be. I looked over and saw a lake. I walked over and dipped my hand into it. The water was a good temperature. I took of my shirt but didn't bother with my shorts. I jumped into the water head first and started to do laps.

I flipped over and did a back stoke to relax. I stared up at the night sky. It was the middle of night and it was beautiful. I looked around but there was nothing in sight. I closed my eyes but then I thought I heard something. I am being paranoid I told myself. I argued the chance of something being out there.

The chance was pretty high so I decided to keep my eyes open. I started to hear footsteps but they were light and fast. I looked over and didn't see anything. I heard a puff of air and I knew something was around me. I swam over to the edge and got out of the water. This place was starting to creep me out now.

I didn't have any swords on me but maybe I could find one. Wow, I am stupid can't I just summon one. "WITHER BANE" I yelled. My magic sparked but nothing happened. I saw a sign in the distance that was next to the water. I walked up to the sign with the felling I was being not only watched but laughed at.

I read the sigh out loud "WARNING MAGIC CLEANSING POOL DO NOT ENTER IF YOU HAVE MAGICAL PROPORIES IN AFFECT". "Well I was set up for failure there. That is why you look at the sign DUMBASS!" I said to myself. Looks like it was up to my other survival instincts now.

I looked around and saw a lot of trees so I thought I would just go back to the basics. I punched a block of wood until it broke just when the block broke it came flying back into my face. I fell onto my back and quickly put my fists up. I looked over and saw a zombie standing there. "Huh?" I asked.

"WOW a prince that is cool well lets fight huh" the obviously male zombie said. The zombie was cocky and really fucking annoying when I had just met him. The zombie had a sword over his shoulder and was smaller than me. The sword was made of diamond.

The zombie had iron armor and a golden apple in a pocket in his armor. "That would be unfair" I said bluntly. "No my friend said he saw you jump into the magic draining pool. So you are weak now. You are dead, princes can't survive without magic." The zombie said. "Oh really well then let's see how you can take me" I said getting mad.

"Hahaha tough guy you will look nice on my wall" he hissed. I wasn't in a good spot he had armor and I didn't even have a sword. "run that is all you have to so and you will find what you need" the voice in my head said to me. Well ok that is cool zombies are slow so this should be easy.

The zombie swung his sword at me but he didn't look very experienced with swords. I jumped out of the way and jumped about ten blocks away. I started to run as fast as fast as I could. "You won't escape me that easy" the zombie said. Just then I felt breath on the back of my neck and I looked behind me.

"Hello buddy" he hissed. "FUCK!" I yelled. I looked forward and smiled evilly. "Buddy?" I said. "Wha…" he tried to say. I cut him off though. "You should watch where you are going" I said. "FUCK!" he yelled. He tried to put the brakes on but I couldn't let that happen. I flipped the zombie over my shoulder.

The zombie hit the chest and I heard a snap. The zombie had so much force that he kept flying into a tree. The chest stayed still however and I stopped right in front of it. I saw in it a leather helm, a wooden axe, and an almost broken iron shovel. I put on the cap and grabbed the tools. They would have to do for now.

"Now this is better" I said. The zombie got up and looked pissed that it didn't see that coming. Then the zombie started to laugh at what I had. "That is some sad weapons but let's fight anyways" the zombie said putting his sword back up. The zombie darted at me at slashed down at me with both hands. I ran into his attack and when his hands came over his head I was already in his chest.

I spread my legs and he stabbed himself in the leg. I pulled the sword out and held the axe and the sword in the same hand. Both blades were pointed out but on opposite sides. I pushed the zombie back and slammed the axe into a tree. The block broke and I kicked the zombie through the one block hole. The zombie's helmet fell off in the process. I slashed the sword end into the zombie's chest.

I used the shovel in my other hand and threw it behind the zombie. I kicked the zombie back and he fell into the hole that the shovel had dug. I pulled the sword into my left hand and started to slash at the zombie's chest. The zombie held on to the sides of the block. The fall was at least fifty blocks by now. I had thrown that shovel pretty hard so I guess it just kept breaking all the dirt.

I looked down and saw that the walls were all made of dirt, no cobblestone. I looked into the zombie's eyes and saw he was scared. If the zombie were too fall then he would die for sure. There was no problem or question there. I had pulled the sword to the fingers of the zombie as a threat to finish him. "You won, but don't go too far" I heard the voice in my head say.

I dropped the sword onto the ground behind me. I pulled my hand out and reached for the zombie. I pulled the zombie back over the edge. The zombie looked over joyed but trying to keep its cool. "Don't take it personal" I said coldly. "I won't." he said just as coldly back. "But I have to give you some credit you almost killed me but you did save me as well" the zombie said. "I am still skeptical about you though." He said.

"You tried to kill me first" I said. "Ok well I guess that means we are even" he said calmly. "Hug" he asked. I nodded. I hugged him and he hugged back. I felt a brace on his back. I touched it and I heard a sound. "Uh what did I just do?" I asked. "FUCK ANYTHING BUT THAT!" he yelled.

The zombie darted off but not that fast. I was right on his tail. He started to slow down and he fell. I stopped and his body started to glow white. I was blinded as I waited for the light to go away. I looked down and my jaw dropped. "FLASH?!" I asked angrily. The zombie had turned into Flash. NO, IT WAS FLASH!

"Hey cutie…" she said shyly. "What is the meaning of this?!" I yelled. "Uhhhh…well…I don't…. really" Flash tried to explain. "You DON'T have an EXUSE?!" I asked angrily again. "I needed to see if you were STRONG ENOUGH!" she yelled back. I fell silent. "You tried to FUCKING KILL ME ARE YOU A MAINIAC!" I yelled again.

"YOU DID THE SAME!" she yelled back. This entire time we were stepping closer and closer. Our faces were almost touching as our last words were exchanged.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TAKE WHAT I DID AS A GOOD THING I AM JUST PREPARING YOU FOR THE FUTURE LITTLE BOY!" she yelled at me. "I ALMOST KILLED A PRINCESS AND YOU ARE CALLING **ME** WEAK!" I yelled back.

I couldn't think. There was so much anger which needed a place to go.

My anger and Flash's was boiling past its limit and it needed a release.

I felt Flash slam her lips against mine roughly.

"Just shut up and don't take it personal!" Flash hissed.

Flash pushed me to the ground.

I kissed back passionately and wrapped my arms around her.

I clawed at Flash's back with vigor.

Flash took of my cap and I dropped the only weapon I was still holding.

I picked up the sword and sliced down her shirt and jean shorts.

I ripped off all her cloths and I felt my eyes start to go black.

My rage must just be faltering. I pulled off all of Flash's cloths.

Was I really going to do this?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: **Cock Block. Lol. REVIEW.**


	4. Fast and Fearless Part 2

Finish this Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 4/ Fast and Fearless Part 2

Authors note: hello readers I would like to take this time to say a couple of things that have been said in either reviews or PM's to me. This last and next couple of chapters do have a purpose. THEY WILL BE IMPORTANT IN FALKER LEARNING HOW TO COUNTER HARDER OPPONENTS. That is the real reason in all this but the lemons are just because I think they are a little overdue. I have waited a little long for one so I decided to do some. Falker will not only be going against the five that I mentioned in the beginning but the others he will practice against as well. Falker will learn a lot from all of these fights that will make him more powerful when he fights stronger enemies. I hope that whoever got through this entire authors note understands that I was just trying to do something nice. I will keep this section up for a while but after this we will be getting back to the big storyline. This is just kind of a side story you know because Falker isn't powerful enough for the enemy's that I have him up against for later.

Yay784: the test will be coming up and I hope you read the authors note for the first part.

Scarredskull5: I am happy with it too.

Frag-out2: ya.

BoRnUITiMa: glad you like it, btw your name is confusing. XD

Spycrab001: I did pm you so I did explain it all there. And the authors note.

Now this chap has no storyline but is just well you know…And for those dump people it is sex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I was glad to shut up. I moaned out as Flash grabbed my cock with vigor immediately. It hurt me a little bit but so much pleasure made up for it. I reached my hands around Flash and pulled down the rest of her shirt. Flash's bra fell off of her chest and her breasts were visible to the dark, night light. Flash was on top of me so I flipped the situation. I pushed Flash over to her back and started to suck on her left nipple.

Flash's breasts were small, almost nonexistent, but there was so much passion in the moment that I didn't care if there wasn't really much there. Flash moaned a little bit but almost growled. The growl wasn't like Blitz it was like a zombie. That was to be expected. I reached my hand down Flash's pants and started to rub her covered crotch. Flash was still wearing underwear but they were starting to get wet.

I started to plunge my middle finger as deep as her panties would go. Once I went as far as I could in I started to move my finger around. Flash started to moan at a normal tone but her growling was increasing as well. I then started to think that I was getting tired of her stupid cloths getting in the way. I picked up the sword that I had used to cut open her dress and pulled it in between us. I thrust it down and it cut Flash's pants open.

I knelled down and started lick between her legs. I didn't feel like waiting this time. Flash started moan a little and that urged me just to go faster. I started to slow down and started to be more like me. I reached my hands up and started to caress Flash's back. I knew it wasn't the best but I couldn't come up with anything up. I started to lap inside Flash's pussy and she moaned out loud.

Flash kind of tasted like caramel apples that are a little past their expiration date. I kept licking slower eventually taking a long lick about every two seconds. Flash seemed to like my slow caress more than me being rough. I liked being more like me especially in my first time with someone. I kept licking and Flash grabbed my head weakly. "Stop or you're going to…" started to say. I didn't need to hear more. I stopped immediately and stood up to full height. Flash looked a little mad that I stopped but then looked at my cock and then understood. "Ok, I like that better anyways" Flash said.

I lined up my now revealed dick with her dripping entrance. I had pulled off my underwear before she had even noticed. "Ready?" I asked. "Ya…" she said unsure of herself. "Want me to stop?" I asked. "No! I can take it…" she said trying I think to convince herself not me. I leaned my head in to her ear and whispered "I will be careful. And I won't tell anyone either unless you say it first." I said. I pulled away and winked. "Thanks" Flash said. I lined up again and started to slowly push.

Flash threw her head back and moaned out. I kept pushing slowly making Flash moan more. Every inch of my member that went into Flash made her moan ten decibels louder. Eventually I had my cock all the way into Flash. Flash started to growl a little more and then started to shake. Flash was tighter than Blitz now but not as much as Blitz when we started. What have I done to these girls I said to myself almost kind of disappointed in myself.

"SHIT…" Flash said through gritted teeth. I started to pull out which just made her moan more. I have a feeling that Flash hadn't had sex before but she didn't have a barrier. I will have to ask later. I pushed back into Flash a little faster than before and she started to growl even louder.

I started to throb which caused me more pleasure and a little bit of pain. Somehow the little bit of pain became more pleasure. "Now I am ready just go fast now" Flash said to me. Apparently she had gotten used to me now. I started to thrust into her vice like womanhood struggling a little bit but doing okay. I didn't want to cum to early. I was still on top of Flash on the ground so I had a leverage advantage.

I pulled almost all the way out of Flash only to slam my entire dick as far as it could go. Her walls got tighter and tighter the deeper I got. I started to pick up the pace and I locked out Flash's arms. I stood up and started to use gravity to my advantage. I would pull her up and let her fall down to some extent. Flash started to growl and moan, extremely loud. I knew I was going to cum soon but I needed to let Flash know.

"Flash…I can't" I said. "Fine" Flash said simply. I kept slamming into Flash with all my vigor. My legs were already sore but now they were begging for a break. That wasn't going to happen not until I collapsed onto the ground. "FUCK!" Flash yelled for the entire world to hear. Flash's juices were a lime green and came squirting out onto my balls and onto the ground. The juices making a puddle on the ground.

I kept thrusting with the same vigor but only for three seconds before Flash's vice like grip on my cock became too much. I let my pearly white semen fill up her pussy and overflow it. I pulled out of Flash with a loud pop and I lay down with Flash in my arms. Flash was out cold and I was tired.

I kept Flash laid out on top of me and I put my head up on the chest near me.

I looked up and closed my eyes caressing Flash's hair.

I fell asleep not knowing that someone was watching and was now pretty horny.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors Note: sry that this was a little short but I hope you liked it whoever read it. I might post another chap today but I have no idea. Just REVIEW. And a little thing who do you guys thin was watching. Just wondering. Lol.


	5. The Master Archer

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 5/ The Master Archer

Authors Note: hello guys, sorry about yesterday but it was my great grandma's 95'th birthday so I have a good excuse this time. **THIS CHAPTER HAS NO SEX**. Sorry guys but this chap doesn't. This chap is going to be more going back to the storyline and the introduction of a new OC character. Here are my responses to your reviews.

Frag-Out2: we will see

Theflockflame: ya she is the princess of zombies so I thought it was appropriate.

Daninja666 (all reviews): thanks for coming back I appreciate it and I will be happy to see and hear from you again soon.

BoRnUITMa: ya we will see who it was. XD

Spycrab001: no actually I am going to take the break and just have Zane.

Guest: just give it time.

Popcornguy13: they do find him all the time. That will come up later trust me I have already planned that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I woke up and looked around again. It was a dark late afternoon and I was in a snow biome. I lifted my head up and realized that I was in a pile of snow. No, like I was IN a pile of snow. My head was sticking out and the rest of my body was totally numb. I couldn't move but I didn't feel cold. I used my head to grab little bits of snow. I then would spit them out behind me.

My tongue started to sting with ice before I even got my shoulders out. I kept digging but was struggling. I decided to take a break after I got my shoulders out. I finally plucked the last bit of snow off of my shoulders and then I finally stopped. My tongue started to go numb as well so I just sat there. It started to become more of night.

The world eventually became completely black. It only took about five minutes of time for a mob to see me in the was a zombie, actually four. They looked at me and then looked at my predicament. "Let me make it short and simple. I am stuck here and I don't know how I got out here. I am living and not cold but somehow totally numb." I said making in plain and obvious.

"Ok then would you like help?" the leader zombie said. I was honestly shocked. Why would this zombie help me? Is there a catch? There has to be. "What's the catch" I asked with suspicion. "Ha you are new at this aren't you?" The zombie laughed but it was genuine and not directed at me. "Huh?" I asked still confused. "Look just accept the help and our princess will explain later" the zombie said rushing a little bit.

He seemed uneasy, like something was coming. The zombies started pulling out shovels from seemingly nowhere and shoveling the snow off me. One zombie stopped and started to look around for something in a backpack that was placed nearby. The zombies had me out in less than ten minutes which was very impressive. The other zombie after I was out gave me a potion to drink. I drank it with help of course.

For some odd reason I still couldn't move anything but my head. The potion started to take effect immediately. The zombie smiled when I started to be able to move again. I got up and my legs shook but I could stand fine. I took a closer look at the zombies and saw they were far from normal. One of them was the same as the ones I fought at Andr's palace.

They are called zombie pa's; I also saw a zombie miner, dwarf, and a normal one. The miner had a yellow hard hat on and had blue overalls. The miner also had a red shirt on and an iron pickaxe. The dwarf had a white robe on and had a long red beard. The normal zombie had full enchanted gold armor and a gold sword also enchanted.

The zombie pa looked like the leader. From my experience at Andr's castle these things can hit extremely hard and run really fast but have low health. From what I remember from the mod that I used to have on my minecraft the zombie dwarf has the same health as a normal zombie and the speed of a Minecraftian human.

The zombie dwarf attacks three times as fast as a normal zombie but only does half a heart of damage. I loved that mod so I remember a lot about it. I looked at them all and held out my hand. "Falker." I introduced myself. "Well we don't have names but we can introduce our classes." The zombies said. "I think I can figure it out, would you mind if I could guess?" I asked. Has our princess told you!" the dwarf hissed at me.

"No, no, but I know all of the classes from my past world. They existed there too so I am hoping that I can remember them and what your specialties are." I said. "Oh" the dwarf said backing up. The zombie dwarf had taken a step forward when he got mad. "ok well I know that you are a zombie pa and you move a bit faster than a cube human and deals three times more damage than a normal zombie." I said.

"That would be perfectly correct" the zombie pa said. "Ok then you are a zombie miner and you attack and move at the same rate as a cube human. And you do not burn in sunlight. Neither do you zombie pa, right." I said. "Well there is one fault. No zombies burn in the daylight here." The normal zombie said. "Then where do you all go?" I asked.

"We get auto teleported in and out of the castle depending on the time of the day" the zombie said again. "Wow that is cool, well I guess I will just say that you are a zombie dwarf and you don't do that much damage but attack much faster. Also I believe you move as fast as a cube human. Correct?" I said. "Yes" all the zombies said in unison. "Cool, so know I know what you all are so just out of curiosity who is the leader?" I asked.

"I am" the zombie pa said with pride. "Why him?" I said looking at the others. All the other zombies laughed while the zombie pa looked annoyed. I started laughing too. "Ok, ok seriously why do you think he is better than all of you especially you with the armor" I said.

"Well I am slow and cannot attack even with the sword as hard as the zombie pa class. Also the miner is just the same as a cube human strength and the dwarf does less damage most of the time and is more used as a distraction." The normal zombie said. "Well you could have said that first!" the zombie pa said annoyed again. I heard a hiss and I saw some creepers. "We better get going" I said.

"Agreed" the zombie pa said. "I don't tttttthhhhhink so" a creeper said. I looked ahead and was staring into the happy face of a creeper. "ROSE OF ALL THORNS" I yelled. The creeper didn't have time to explode before a vine stabbed through its chest. The creeper died and it fell on the ground. More creepers were coming but no other mob. I will have to ask about that later.

I saw other mobs but they just simply didn't come and attack. They just kept on walking. I looked behind me and saw that my zombie friends were trying to take care of about half a dozen creepers. "BLAST BURN" I yelled. I shot the black fire and disintegrated the last three creepers. "Let's go now" I said hastily. "Ok well let's get back to our princess and she will know what to do" the zombie miner said.

I started to run in the same direction that the zombies did. Anything that came and attacked us we would knock back. Most things didn't attack us but some did. We didn't see a single enderman however. Then a group of skeletons started to flank us from our blind spot on the right. They had bows and there were about 20 of them. They started to fire and they hit each of us except the zombie miner once.

I got hit in the shoulder but this wasn't the worst of my wounds recently. I kept running while shooting "REVIVIALIST" back at them. I killed about 13 of them but they still kept chasing us. We kept dodging their arrows so it wasn't really an issue. I was getting annoyed however and I knew that they might hit me again. I didn't have room for many more injuries.

I started to get worried because they were getting more accurate and my arm started to bleed. They I looked behind me and saw one go down, then two, three, four, five, six, seven. In less than four seconds all the skeletons were dead. I looked ahead and my mouth dropped. It was a guy. A human guy about 16 standing there with a bow, He was white and was wearing some beaten cloths.

I looked him up and down and it was still dark so it was hard to see. He aimed a bow at the zombie pa but I stepped in front. I started into his now wide blue eyes. "Uhhhh…uhhhh" he started to try and say. "Nice shooting" I said holding out my hand. "Thanks…" he said shyly. "How old are you?" I asked. "Sixteen… ok I am just going to say it are you a prince… I have heard of them but never seen one" he said looking at me with wide eyes like a little kid.

"Hahaha I wish buddy but no, I am a little different. I am the element of darkness" I said. his mouth dropped to the floor and he said. "The element of darkness that cannot control his emotions. He has a reaper inside of him and is dragged here by the god of darkness. He is supposed to fight the element of light." The boy went off like he was a walking encyclopedia. "looks like you have done your research" I said with a light laugh. "Is that true?" he asked me.

"ya mostly except I already fought the element of light and now I am just trying to stop the hell he raised." I said. "So you won" he said almost sad. "I can see you are sad but trust me you shouldn't be. You know that flag and all those people coming and killing all the hostile mobs and trying to kill all the princesses." I said. "Ya I don't like to kill mobs but I don't really have a choice they attack me first" he said.

"I know I will try to fix that but not now. For now I need your help" I said. "My…help?" he said in disbelief. "Yes you are human right?" I asked. "Yes I was taken into this world when I was 12" he said. "What's your name?" I asked. "Jason Nick Jas" Jason said.

"Alright well we can talk later but right now I need you to go get what you really want and come with me. I need you to come meet the others in the Band of Hero's" I said. "The what?" he asked. "The group of princess and princess trying to stop the empire that is rising up and trying to eliminate all the mobs." I replied hurriedly. I was really pouring every bit of information into this guy but I just know that he is going to help.

I need someone that can do something. And also I would like another guy friend who isn't Zane. I looked at him as he said "I don't need anything, I don't have any friends anyways let's just go" Jason said to me confidently. "Really are you sure, you cannot go back" I said. "Yea I am sure" he said. "Ok then let's go" I said.

I turned to the zombies and nodded my head. Just like that we were off again.

A new member to the team and a lot of questions to be answered and to be given.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: hope you guys liked this chap I will keep updating constantly so keep checking. REVIEW! And thanks to jayjay147ify for the OC of Jason. He will be later so get ready guys. Where will it go now? WILL THEY STOP THE COMMUNIST DICTATOR TO COME INTO POWER!


	6. The Reaction

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 6/ The Reaction

Authors Note: hello people. I have been gone for a while I know. I was testing something. Yes testing something. I tested my life without writing. You know what guys… IF FUCKING SUCKED! So ya, Not going to do that again. Now after that bottom line is I am back and here is the next chap! Oh and I got a LOT of reviews for the last chap which I did still read but I am going to skip responses just so I can get on with the story. I hope you understand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I heard my feet slamming hard against the ground as I ran. I was breathing hard but I couldn't stop now. I kept running even with my arm going numb. I looked behind me and saw everyone was still there. The four zombies were still coming and so was Jason. I turned my head back to the way we were going. Our group was headed to our team's outpost for now. Although it was temporary apparently it looked really good.

The zombies told me all about the place and where to find it. We were still in a snow biome but I could see the end of the biome in the distance. Jason was struggling with keeping up with me and the zombies. The zombie pa was running about as fast as I was while the others were struggling a little more.

I knew that the outpost was only a little ways after we got out of the snow biome. "Come on guys almost there" I said in one long breath. I kept running even though my lungs were telling me to stop. I looked behind me and realized that there was something chasing us. I squinted and saw what they were.

That's right not one but multiple. They were skeletons but not normal ones. These were wither skeletons. What were they doing here? I stopped running and held out my arm. The others screeched to a halt in front of my arm all bumping into each other. My arm stopped them from falling into me but not by much.

Everyone in the group looked at me and I pointed my finger. They all looked behind at where my finger pointed and all of them nodded. All except one. Jason's eyes went wide and he hid behind me. I suddenly felt like a big brother or something. I turned around and said "its okay they are not going to hurt you.

I am friends with their princess. I am still wondering what they are doing here though". I turned around and realized that I made no effect on Jason what so ever. He kept hiding and looked more scared as they approached.

The nether skeletons stopped in front of me and the zombies who stayed still not thinking anything. The mobs said nothing but just parted and standing there was the one and only Blitz. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh, nothing just wanted to see how you were doing." Blitz said.

I knew that was Bull Shit. There was no way. There is something she wants or needs I can tell by that innocent smile on her face. She keeps trying to look behind me but what is she looking at. I squinted my eyes and looked into Blitz's eyes. There was something in her eyes that I didn't trust.

There was no confusion in her eyes or hurt or regret just a little hint of evil. Something isn't right here and I have an odd feeling in my gut that it has to do with someone that I am standing near. I looked with the corner of my eyes and saw that Blitz had much more than the necessary amount of skeletons behind her. There were a total of 69 skeletons behind her and that made me uneasy.

I normally liked blitz but I knew that something was up because she normally doesn't just drop by with a large group of men behind me. I tapped Jason on the shoulder and made a sign in sign language. I didn't have any idea if he read sign language but if he did then I hope he takes my advice. I felt a hand reach into my sword sheath and pull out my sword. Looks like he can read sign language.

"Blitz what the hell are you doing here. I know you way too well to know that you are just stopping by with 69 men." I said. "Oh so you counted hmm, well its 70 if you include me but that is beside the point." Blitz said shaking her head. "I am just here for one reason but that is not something that I want to have to use force to get." Blitz said.

Now I KNOW this isn't good. What the hell could I have that she would threaten to hurt me to get. I saw Blitz reach her hand behind her back and grab the handle of her sword. "What the hell do you want Blitz?" I asked with more anger in my voice this time. "Give me Jason and we won't have a problem." Blitz said pulling her sword into her hand.

What the fuck does she want with Jason?! "What happens if I say I don't trust you?" I asked. Blitz just laughed and snapped her fingers. The nether mobs that used to be motionless behind her charged at full force at my group.

I got a little stunned but I watched Jason stab one of the wither skeletons in the face with my diamond sword. I reached my fist back and punched he next one in the face. "You leave me no choices now Blitz! **FEAR STRIPPER!"** I yelled. I blasted three of the mobs with my attack and kept is going and shocking as many as possible.

"Not on my watch you don't!" Blitz yelled at me. Blitz jumped at me and swung her sword at my head. I jumped flat onto my back and leaped up again. I punched Blitz across the face with my fear stripper still charged in my hand. Blitz flew back and rolled backwards. Blitz slid back and then jumped up.

Blitz ran at me again and swung her sword at me again. "WITHER BANE" I yelled. I summoned the same sword as Blitz and our swords struck together. "BACK DOWN BLITZ OR I WILL HAVE TO DO MORE THAN SLAP YOU!" I yelled at her. I knew that Blitz was an exceptional fighter but still I knew that I needed to get though that I had no idea what was going on and that I didn't want to fight.

"THEN GIVE ME BACK MY SLAVE!" Blitz yelled back at me.

Slave… the word echoed in my mind as my face showed shock.

Slave… it just kept echoing in my brain.

I wanted to cry.

Blitz had a slave maybe more than one? I said in my head.

I come from a place that is free so this isn't right.

You know what… I don't care.

I don't care who it is, or why but if they own a slave and attack anyone else just to get them back they are not human to me.

They are an alien to me and now is a time to fight.

I cannot fix this so I must make her release him or I will die trying.

It is a bold step but I don't care.

This is slavery, I don't give a shit where I am it is still the same.

"HE IS FREE, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU SAY!" I yelled. I pushed harder on the sword and her sword broke out of her hand. I swung at her chest and stuck perfectly. Blitz's chest was cut open not very deep but it was about a foot in length. The cut was about a half an inch deep and it merely stunned Blitz.

I don't know what stunned her, my words or my attack. Was I done yet? Hell no. I kicked Blitz hard in the stomach onto the ground. I started to charge the attack revivalist in my hands and then I wrapped my hands around her throat. I picked Blitz off the ground and threw her as hard as I could.

Blitz flew about 24 blocks and then hit a tree. Blitz immediately held her side as that was the place on her body that she hit. I looked around and saw that there was still wither skeletons everywhere. I looked around and saw my companions. Jason was tied up to a tree with some sort of rope.

And I looked down at the ground. The zombies were all dead. The miner's head was chopped off and his body was littered in blood. The normal zombie had a sword sticking out of his head and his face was mauled. The dwarf had all of his limbs severed off and looked like he died of blood loss.

The pa had seven swords in him all over the place. One severed arm and his face showed something I needed to see. His face showed a sort of courage. This courage was the kind not afraid of death and the kind of courage only heroes can use because they are the only ones that can. I looked over at Jason and he looked scared and relieved at the same time.

"Don't worry" I said. I then turned around and looked back at Blitz with a new found strength. I picked up an iron sword from the zombie pa and looked at Blitz. I threw it at her. It stabbed off center but effective none the less. The sword stabbed right next to her abs and made her scream in pain.

I watched as all of the nether skeletons rushed over to her. I pulled my sword out of the ground and sliced the ropes off of Jason. I picked him up bridal style and just ran. I charged off and just kept running off until we finally got out of the snow biome. I looked behind me and saw them following me. They were carrying Blitz.

I got into the outpost without a problem it was only after when my body collapsed and I fell to the ground.

I looked up at one of my companions and asked.

"Why?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: hope you guys liked that chap and please REVIEW! Also if any of you play video games (other than minecraft) than come and you can check out me and my friend's YouTube channel. We just started it and we are going to be doing some videos on all sorts of things so if you would like to check that out then the name is Wonder Toad. Ya my friend named it not me. I hope you liked today's chap and see you again real soon.


	7. The Puppet Master

Finish This Fight

Chapter 7/ The Puppet Master.

Rating: MA

Authors note: hey guys I am back with another chap. Not much to say here other than one thing. I almost NEVER update on weekends so please I do know that I don't update then so I don't need to be told multiple times. Other than that read and enjoy.

Butterman: thanks I appreciate the support.

You: ya just a little bit.

Pissed off Steve: ya that was bad but it has an undertoned point. Weather anyone got it I have no idea but still.

Major bro army: thanks for all the reviews and most of them have either been put into effect or will be. I liked what you said thank you.

Yo mama: ya most people did.

SpyCrab001: thanks dude it will be now.

Dude766: ya it is! That is why I put it in here I wanted to show more of the other side of Blitz. I had this planned for a while but now just seemed like the right time to lay it down. Falker and I as the writer agree with that fully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I looked up to my companions head and saw cold eyes down on me. I was bleeding out and I don't get a little bit of help. I expected none the less but I still started to drag myself across the ground. I kept dragging myself across the cold grass and my companion watched over me not doing anything to help or hinder me.

Blood was rushing into my head and then pouring out my shoulders. I felt pain and I felt like screaming yet I continued. I was used to being in pain but not this much. What the hell did I get shot with? Wait… it all started to add up.

Blitz was also the princess of skeletons because her sister died. That means that it all was set up. My real question though was how far did Blitz go? Did flash help with the zombies. No that would just be a waste of troops that would be stupid.

I feel pain but mostly confusion. I looked up at Zane and his normal cocky expression. He just stared at me as I dragged my body across the ground. I kept moving until I reached the door and I gripped the handle tight.

I pushed the door open weakly and looked at the rest of my team. Lily was the first to react. Andr and Eva were the only ones missing. Lily looked at me and ran up to me. She kneeled next to me and looked into my eyes.

"Why…" was all I said. It was a question but not very defined. I wanted to ask a lot of questions but I could only say that one word. Why did Blitz want her slave back, hell why does she even have a slave?

Why did my arm hurt so much? Why did those zombies help me out when I was stuck in snow? Why was I stuck in show that disabled all my body's motion but didn't make me cold or kill me? So many questions flowing through my mind yet none seemed to answerable right now.

Lily looked very confused and then started to inspect my injuries. "You don't look that bad?" she said still confused. It was true I only had a couple of cuts and an arrow in my arm plus that sword slice in my chest. I have been through worse but why was I in so much pain then?

"Lily… check again. That is not a normal arrow." Ursula said from behind Lily. Lily looked more closely and gasped. Lily turned around and made a symbol of "come here" to Jerry. Jerry rushed over and looked at the arrow. He quickly pulled the arrow from my arm that I hadn't bothered to pull out before.

"I can do what I can but there is not really a cure for an assassin arrow…" Jerry said. He kept talking but I stopped listening. I had heard of that arrow before. NO! Not one of those… If my memory serves me well it injects the victim with insane amounts of enchanted wither poison that is practically incurable. It is almost a conformed kill when you hit someone with this arrow.

I felt what I now knew as poison flow into my veins. Jerry looked at the wound and then looked at Ursula. "There is only one option as I have already said but who wants to do it." Jerry said. Shit I wasn't paying attention. Now what? I guess I just stay here and hope I don't die. Ya, ya… that is a good plan.

I grabbed the floor as I felt another wave of pain shoot though me. I winced much more than normal and almost screamed. Everyone was surrounding me and looking at me everyone other than Eva, Andr, Jason, Blitz, and Zane. I looked at the doorway and saw Zane sitting out there. I looked back and saw everyone's expressions. Jerry was focused and everyone else was scared except Huntress.

She looked mad but not at me at herself. I saw her being scared but mostly mad at it still seemed like herself. Her expression switched to nervous and she stood up. I reached my hand out to grab her but she was already gone. She had started to walk around in circles outside muttering to herself.

I kept watching Huntress not wanting to look at what was going on to my arm. Jerry had numbed it so I couldn't feel it for now but that would wear off so they were working. Everyone was helping in some way but I just couldn't watch it was too disgusting. I looked at Huntress all nervous walking around in circles.

Then she stopped and looked around. Something that she didn't like was there. Then I saw her hand fly up to next to her neck and she gripped around the object being thrown at her. It was an arrow right at her neck, it wasn't normal. It was just like the one that I had been hit with. She had caught it right with her bare hands.

She looked at the arrow and then her eyes went wide. She knew that someone was out to get her now. Not everyone can get ahold of these arrows so obviously this isn't good. Huntress is being attacked and I can't help or even tell someone else to help.

Her eyes went extremely mad when her eyes locked onto a tree. Something jumped out from behind the tree and had a bow with a quiver of the assassin arrows. I watched as huntress drew her sword and put it in a defensive position.

The mystery being pulled out their bow and drew back with extreme speed. The arrow got fired out of the bow in the blink of an eye but it wasn't fast enough for Huntress not to dodge. Huntress jumped out of the way and almost teleported next to the figure. The sword sliced the figure in the stomach and it fell over.

Just as the figure fell to the ground he had a sword on its throat. The figure than went limp. My eyes widened at what happened next. A black cloud came out of the figure and formed another figure. The new figure formed was a lady about the age of 35 who was about my height.

"Well he was useless, but you are much more powerful" the figure said. Huntress looked extremely pissed off now realizing that she had been tricked. The original figure stood up and looked around. His hood fell and Zane was revealed. Zane looked pissed now too but much more than Huntress.

Zane swung a fist at the mystery lady and she ducked. "Oh really I would like to see you try." The mystery lady said. "Got ya Bitch!" yelled someone behind the group. The lady fell to the ground and started to look extremely weak almost instantly. As the lady fell Blitz was revealed behind her.

WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED! I screamed in my head. There was an assassin arrow inside the lady's back and the other three looked at each other confused. "What happened to Falker!?" Blitz yelled in horror.

"YOU!" I yelled at her. Blitz just stared at me and then stared at everyone else. All eyes were on Blitz and then I noticed that all of her injuries were healed. "I didn't do anything!?" Blitz yelled not at anyone I think just because of pressure. "REALLY!" I screamed losing my temper majorly.

"SO YOU DIDN'T COME UP WITH 50 MEN AND TRY TO KILL ME AND TAKE JASON BACK AS YOUR FUCKING SLAVE, BECAUSE IF I HAVE SOME WRONG INFORMATION THAN PLEASE TELL ME, OH WAIT I WAS FUCKING THERE!" I yelled at Blitz.

"I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING THAT BITCH TOOK OVER MY BODY!" she yelled back at me. I fell silent and then it all added up. The lady that is still alive but not by much, she can take over people's body's and make them do things that they don't want to do and then will not remember.

Huntress at this moment pulled up her sword and slammed it into the lady's back. She died instantly and blood flew everywhere. "She was too dangerous to be kept alive." Huntress said coldly. I felt the work on my arm stop and everyone look up for the first time. They all gasped as they saw the dead body there.

"A WITCH!?" Jerry yelled in confusion. Jerry then looked at me and then asked "did that witch do this to you". "No, a group of skeletons were chasing me when I had a group of zombies helping me. I had gotten shot by the arrow from the side but I just assumed I was just passing by a skeleton that got a lucky shot.

Then I found Jason who is outside, and he decided to come along for our cause. Then Blitz came with 49 wither skeletons and attacked me and Jason. She said to give her back her slave and then I retaliated with my four zombie friends. Blitz and her army murdered the zombies, each one worse than the last. She tied Jason to a tree and then I attacked Blitz. We fought and I won with minor injuries.

I got Jason out of the tree and stabbed Blitz one more time hoping that she wouldn't follow me. I was wrong but then I lost them after that. Then I found Zane and he showed no sympathy then I found you guys." I finished my story and no one had an immediate response.

"I would just like to say I would have helped you but the witch had taken over my body so I couldn't do anything" Zane said breaking the silence.

"I am so sorry… I didn't know what I was doing. I guess I do have one thing that I can say though. Jason was my slave… for many years and I treated him really bad. It was my sister who actually helped him escape and I was happy for him that he did because he taught me a lesson as well." Blitz said.

"I don't know where that witch came from but we need to get going" Jerry said. "We have to wait" Huntress said calmly. "WHY?!" Flash asked shocked. I had almost forgot Flash was here.

"Andr is out spying on an enemy camp and Eva is out doing something as well. " Huntress said. "Plus I need to find Jason, also how did you fix my arm?" I said. "I had to suck out all your blood while lily put blood in so that you wouldn't get a heart attack." Ursula explained.

I stayed silent and said nothing but "oh…". I looked at my arm and it was scabbing now but it was also bandaged. I looked around and realized that we had been infiltrated. We had been so stupid to think that our personalities could change so fast.

"I know where Andr and Eva are and I can go get them" Flash said. "Good go get them then but take someone else with you" Huntress said. "Who can run?" Flash asked. I looked at jerry and he nodded his head saying I was okay. "I can" I said to Flash. I stood up and she nodded. We ran out of the house as fast as we could.

We had just defeated the first of many puppet masters.

That was a good feeling but that wasn't over yet.

Flash and I ran as fast as we could back into the snow biome.

Oh hell. Not going BACK.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: great to get back to the storyline and hope you guys liked it. Oh and did you notice still no one found Jason. find out what happens some other day.


	8. Collecting the Stragglers

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 8/ Collecting the Stragglers.

Author's note: hey guys back with another chap. Not many reviews this time but that is cool. Here is the next chap.

Neon Scythe: well here it is.

Major bro army: thanks I am glad you liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I was right behind Flash for some time but I wasn't running as fast as I could possibly do. I kept running behind Flash letting her lead the way to my other teammates. The deal with the witch earlier had really scared me.

It showed me so much that we need to work on as a team and it is going to take time. Time is definitely not something we have right now. If we couldn't tell the difference if one of us is normal or not then that means we can't have each other's back. I barely even knew any of my teammates life story.

I am fighting blindly for a cause that I can barely understand. I need to learn more about my team so this fight won't seem so foreign to me. I was dodging tree's left and right while still trying to follow flash.

It was the afternoon by now so at least I could see. I picked up the pace so I could stay closer to Flash. I had started to fall behind when I was thinking. I wasn't even getting tired yet. Flash and I must have been running for a good ten minutes now but still I hadn't been able to solve any of the problems that kept popping into my head.

What kind of moves do all my companions use? How powerful are the ones I haven't trained with yet? How many of my companions have something good to bring to the table? I knew jerry had a lot of medical skill and Eva was a reaper.

Lily and Ursula were spiders so I assumed they used some sort of acid magic or something of that sort. Lily, I knew, had at least a little bit of some sort of poison magic. I am still confused on how many kinds of magic can I actually use.

I know I have darkness magic and wither magic, but past that I have no idea. I kept pondering these complicated questions in my mind as I was running. I always thought well when I was exercising; I don't know why I just do.

Flash broke me out of my thoughts by coming to a screeching halt. I put on the "brakes" and came to a stop behind Flash. Flash looked behind her and saw me standing over her. "Ok, now we have to sneak" Flash said quickly and quietly.

I nodded because I needed no other explanation. I laid on my stomach and started to army crawl. Flash looked at me confused but then started to copy me. Flash was still confused on what I was doing but I just kept going and looked behind me and saw her there.

She looked so confused but apparently trusted my judgment enough to do what I was doing. I started to lead the way now even though I had no idea where I was going. We kept crawling until I started to hear talking. I kept looking in the distance but still couldn't find anything.

I just kept treading along until I finally saw the source of the voices. It was a camp but it wasn't small. There were at least 250 tents that looked like they could hold four people. That would mean 1000 people if they filled up every tent.

I saw many campfire pits everywhere but all of that wasn't even a comparison to the people. The people were all cube humans with at least iron armor on. There were cube humans everywhere and they looked like a group of townspeople. They were interacting together like the villagers did. It was insane how many there were.

I didn't think that there was so large of a number that wanted to kill of all the hostile mobs in minecraftia. Something had to be motivating them, but what could that possibly be? That wasn't my job for now I need to focus. I looked around to see if I could see either one of my companions. Eva should be here right?

I looked around for the cowgirl but couldn't see her. I know there has to be another way to see her. I know she is somewhere around here, just I don't know where. I know she is going to just pop in sometime soon but that doesn't mean I can't go look for her.

I started to army crawl around the edge of the camp so I wouldn't be noticed. I kept checking my back and my sides to make sure nothing was coming up behind me. Flash followed me as I started searching for Eva and still we couldn't find her. Eventually we had snuck about a quarter around the camp and still couldn't find any sign of Eva.

A quarter might not seem like that much but in actuality it is very long especially to crawl there. I saw a cube human dressed in full iron enchanted armor start to walk in our direction. I kept still but it didn't seem to matter.

The cube human pointed at me and then walked away from his conversation with some of the other guards. The cube human kneeled next to me and smiled. Flash and I stayed still but for some reason weren't scared at all.

It was only one and they showed no signs of violence. The cube human snapped its fingers and then there was a bright light. I then saw the transformation take effect and I saw Eva in front of me. "What's up, Hone'" Eva said to me. "We need you to come back to the base with us." Flash said to Eva.

"Why? Ay' hasn't even gotten to get a ton of information yet. Ay' need more time." Eva said a little annoyed. "We have been attacked by a witch and we need to move before someone finds out that we killed the witch.

The leader of this evil operation is going to be pissed when he finds out." I said feeling rushed. Time was ticking away and we still have to find Andr. "Fine but ay' think you all are over reaction' a bit." Eva said.

"Think what you would like but that doesn't change what you will have to do." I said calmly. "Fine, fine, I will get going now." Eva said. I nodded and she started to walk back into the camp. She talked to some cube humans then quickly left.

Eva started to walk out the main gate of the camp but was stopped by someone. "Flash where is Andr?" I asked in a hushed tone. "Ummmm… well she is in her secret place but I think you should go alone." Flash said more quietly than she had to be.

"ok, why is that?" I asked. "Because if anyone else goes there and disturbs her she will kill them, but she won't kill you." Flash said trying to reassure me. "Ok well where is it?" I asked.

"Go back to the main gate, and then go left from there. Just keep going that way until you find a big ditch. Jump into that and trust me you will be fine. Just go down there and ask for Andr." Flash said to me.

"Ok I will try that, and you are sure she won't be mad?" I asked still a little nervous. "No, she will be mad she just won't kill you or nothing." Flash said. "Oh…" I said still disheartened. What could Andr possibly be doing that she has to be so hidden about.

I don't think I even want to know but we can't leave without Andr. I crawled my way around to the front gate and then stood up. I hid behind a tree and then started dashing away. I stopped running once I lost sight of the camp.

I started to jog and kept pondering the questions in my brain. I didn't have time to even think of another question before I had to stop. Just like Flash said there was just a big hole in the ground. The hole was about 30 blocks wide and 20 blocks long. There were jagged edges all the way down as far as the eye can see.

I just looked over the edge and thought "HELL NO". Ok well I still have to jump down there. I decided just to jump and see what happened. "Well here goes nothing" I said out loud to no one in particular.

I walked away from the hole so I could get a running start. I walked backwards about 10 steps then started to run. I jumped a little early causing me to barely land inside the hole. I started to fall at an extremely fast pace and to be truthful it scared the shit out of me. I closed my eyes and then jus spread my arms.

Then I felt myself starting to slowly come to a stop. I opened my eyes and realized I was in a pile of some sort of tar. It was spilled all on the floor and somehow slowed my fall. I wasn't going to question it but I did start to take a look around.

It looked like your normal obsidian chamber. Obsidian walls and a counter that was also made out of obsidian. The counter was like a receptionists desk except made out of a very strong material. There was an enderman sitting on a block behind the desk.

I walked up to him and said "I was here to see Andr". "Oh really, what makes you think you can just walk up here and talk to her" said the enderman with lines that had obviously been practiced.

"I don't know this place but whatever it is I don't believe it gives you the privilege to be an ass." I said to the enderman. I didn't like this guy but that didn't matter, I was already annoyed that we had to leave our base in the first place but now this guy is going to be a dick to me too.

Well ok then I might as well hang myself to end this day in a fashionable way. I am just not having a good day today, or yesterday. "Go ahead then, see what happens." The enderman said not seeming to care anymore.

"Where is her room" I asked politely. "Well, let's see how about you follow the signs dumbass!" he said loudly. "ehh. Like I care" I said. I started to walk down the left hallway which was specified with Andr's name written very large.

I walked down the hallway and found Andr's door. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. "Andr…" I said but to no avail. There was no sound coming from the room. I pushed the door and it was not only unlocked but open as well.

I saw a large room which had a very large bed in the middle of the room. For some reason I didn't feel safe in this room. I feel like this is a bad idea. I just have a gut feeling. Just then I felt weight on my back and I fell onto the bed face first.

"What are you doing here" the voice said from on top of me.

I struggled but it was a fruitless attempt.

The thing had me in a very bad position in many ways.

I assumed it was Andr but I couldn't be too sure.

I just sat there and thought of what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's note: here is the next chap guys and I hope you guys liked it. The next one is going to be good so look forward to that. REVIEW!


	9. Dragonborn part 1

Finish this Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 9/ Dragonborn

Authors Note: hey guys sorry for the long wait but I want to say again I do not update on weekends and yesterday I had something going on so I wasn't back until 10. After that I just was too tired to write. Anyways here is another chap for all of you.

Lilysash97: lol thanks

Spycrab001: thanks I will try to keep going as fast as possible.

Random letters: you will find out.

Neon Scythe: I don't want to ruin it so just read on.

Major bro army: just because you read doesn't mean you have no life but I don't know if anyone is going to guess what is going to happen in this chap.

Zabon95: thanks man It is nice to know that others are out there. Always nice to hear.

Daninja: hahaha ya those will be coming back quite shortly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I flew over the large bed and into the hard obsidian wall. My attacker had thrown me into the wall which couldn't have been more of a mistake. I was almost as good as dead in that things grip before but now I am free to attack.

I turned around and finally got a good look at my attacker. It was horrifying to say in one word. It looked like a small dragon but with half human DNA. This thing was totally black and purple and had two large wings.

It had lips that were red and dripping with blood that luckily wasn't mine. This thing was only about 6' 5" which isn't that tall for a dragon. Oh ya, and the dragon was standing on two legs plus it was trying to kill me.

I wonder where Andr is during this. Oh no, HELL NO! Is this one of her alternate forms… if so this isn't good? I need more info on this thing before I can fight it. I am not good at fighting things that I am not remotely sure what it can do.

I mean I can do something but it is good to have more experience, this is a dragon after all. Just from the looks of it, this mini dragon has some serious armor. Good for me because I have just the thing for that, but I still don't want to resort to that yet.

I want to see if I can calm this thing the hell down because well I still have no idea if it is more or less powerful than me. "calm down, I don't know what you are or what you want but I am only here for Andr and then I will go." I said.

I still think it might be Andr but still that doesn't mean I can't try. If it is Andr then it isn't going to back down. "You are looking at me" she said back. Her voice… holy shit, I didn't like it. It was deep, demonic and it sounded like she was slightly insane.

She had that crazy smile on her face and I knew I was in for trouble. This was now definitely Andr but normal Andr is powerful, but still not too powerful. That means that dragon Andr should be just like Lily and Ursula in their spider forms.

If that is true than Andr should be around ten times stronger than she is in her normal state. Oh ya, and she can fucking teleport. Well this can't be good. Andr then said "won't you come on with me… AND BURN!". Ok now she was smiling like an insane person. Andr teleported behind me and slashed at my back.

I jumped onto the floor before she could hit me, lucky for me. I flipped over and saw her face about two inches from mine. Her teeth were like razorblades and they were right in my face. I charged up "Fear Stripper" in my hand and then swung at her face.

She teleported under me somehow and then wrapped her arms around my stomach more tightly than necessary. I could barely breath but I still managed to tell what was going on. Andr opened her mouth and then started to nibble at my fingers.

I was starting to lose energy but I still kept consciousness long enough to do one last thing. Andr was totally insane in this form so I just waited one more second. Andr put her whole hand in her mouth and then bit HARD. She had bitten down to my bone and then some.

I screamed very loudly and then lost all my control. My "Fear Stripper" had let loose into Andr's mouth. Just after that is when I slipped out of consciousness. The last thing on my mind was did I knock Andr out too.

I hope so.

Andr's POV (thought I would switch it up a little bit)

I woke up and looked around. I was happy that I had gotten into my sanctuary in time. My dragon form doesn't come on much but I guess it is nice to not be loose and hurt someone. Not that I care or anything, just better for my reputation that's all. My head was ling against the wall but I was happy that I was still in my den.

This place was the only place I can go to keep myself safe and others. I wonder why I am not in bed, Must be that stupid memory loss side effect. I hate that I don't have any memory when I am in my dragon form. I opened my eyes and decided to look around. I looked and saw nothing out of place up until the bed.

When I saw the side of the bed that was opposite to me I saw something in a pile. Oh no, did I kill someone on my way again. Whoever it is, is bleeding badly. Ugggg, why do I care? Fine, I will go and see to make sure I don't care. I got up and then fell down. My throat, chest and stomach hurt badly.

What the hell, when did I get these pains? I don't remember that as a side effect. Damn, it really hurts I can barely move. I stood up slower this time so I wouldn't injure myself more. Then I walked slowly over to the body, and knelled next to it. The face was not facing me and then it hit me.

SHIT, THIS ISNT A CUBE HUMAN! It was someone, but who could it possibly be. Well, who would come down here can't be anyone I care about… right? I was starting to lose confidence in myself so I flipped the body over. My eyes looked away then quickly looked back. Oh no…no, no, no, no… FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!

I stared into Falker's eyes and I started to cry. I don't cry almost ever but knowing that he could possibly be dead and it might be my fault. I leaned my head down and heard a miracle sign. He was still alive I could hear his heartbeat. He is still bleeding badly, oh fuck I need help, I don't know what to do.

I was really starting to cry now but I still was able to pick him up. My insides were burning with pain but I still kept going. His blood had made a nice puddle on the floor and I don't know if he got an infection or not. I don't have enough energy to teleport so I got to think of another plan. Maybe I can walk back to the base?

I am so weak though. FUCK, I don't care I am dealing with his life here; I have no need to be lazy. I just hope he is okay, I think he is, right? I opened up the door to my room carrying Falker in my arms. I found my guard sleeping on the job.

Great another useless minion, that doesn't help me now. I walked up to the desk and placed Falker down as softly as I could. Ok, maybe throwing him on the table isn't placing him but still it is good enough. I slapped my enderman across the face and that got him to wake up.

"Huh, oh hey… I wasn't sleeping" he said making it obvious that he was. "I don't care now. Just teleport me to my castle and you won't be killed." I said. He grabbed my hand and we teleported to my room actually. "Good, now leave" I said.

he teleported away and I laid Falker on my bed. "I NEED MEDICAL ASSISTANCE UP HERE!" I yelled in my authority voice. At least that's what I like to call it. My two medical enderman came up and took a look at Falker. They started to wrap him in bandages and then started to try to wake him up.

They finally succeeded and he looked at me. "Hey" I said in a quiet voice. He just had a mad face on but he just looked away from me. "We are done princess" my minions said. "Go then" I said. "Looks like I am good to go" Falker said to me. "Wha-… that's it, you aren't going to yell or get mad or tell me what happened." I said.

"In case you forgot you tried to kill me in your insane dragon form so I blasted you down the throat with my Fear Stripper. Then I lost consciousness. That is all I am going to tell you considering that you were there." Falker said with a hint of anger. "But I don't remember, I lose my memory in my dragon state" I said.

"We'll let me say then that you tried to nibble and bite every part of my body." He said while his anger was growing. I didn't need to know anything else; I just needed to know that I had something that I had to do. I hate apologizing but hey, I still need Falker so might as well. "Ok fine, I am sorry" I said. Ok maybe I added a little to that but it doesn't matter. "It's good enough, now I will go." He said.

I wanted to beg him to stay and try to bribe him but I don't know if now is a good time.

No, now is a perfect time, if I can get him mad he will need a plug for his anger and I will be that plug.

That sounds very good, now let's see how mad I can get him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Authors Note: hope you guys liked it and see you again tomorrow and review.


	10. Dragonborn part 2

Finish this Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 10/ Dragonborn part 2

Authors note: here we are with part 2 of dragonborn and the reason I waited guys was because I wanted to make sure everyone read the chap before I came out with a new one but still, 4 REVIEWS. **(this chapter is dedicated to my friend Eric)**

Daninja: thanks I am glad you like it so much.

Lilysash: I am glad you mentioned it. That will be an important part and will show how much Andr actually knows about Falker.

Neon Scythe: maybe…maybe not.

Spy crab 001: lol like that makes sense. But it doesn't have too. I will keep going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I turned around to walk out of the room when Andr grabbed my shoulder. "Won't you stay a little longer" Andr said to me. "You just tried to kill me, if you want to talk I want to do it around other people as well" I replied.

I don't want to lose my cool again, or even worse than just yelling. "Oh come on we don't need anyone else to talk, it's just a conversation." Andr said to me trying to make a point. "Fine, what do you want to talk about?" I said.

"Why didn't you attack me when I tried to hurt you?" Andr asked me. "I DID!" I yelled. "Well then you must have failed miserably." Andr said with a disapproving face on. "HEY I WASN'T READY OK!" I yelled again.

"That's no excuse for a hero." Andr said with a smirk. "I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO TURN AROUND AND TRY TO KILL ME YOU DRAGON BITCH!" I roared back. I was getting mad now but I still had it under control. I think.

"OH SO NOW THAT YOU SAW MY DRAGON FORM I AM A BITCH, IS THAT IT!" Andr yelled back. "YOU WERE ALWAYS A BITCH BUT YOU CAN NEVER ACCEPT THAT CAN YOU!" I screamed.

"HAHAHAHA, I AM THE BITCH HERE; YOU ARE MORE OF A GIRL THAN ME SOMETIMES!" Andr laughed at me. That pissed me off to no end and it turns out she can piss me off quickly, but couldn't she always.

I slammed my fist into the bedrock wall with a "Revivalist" attack. I cracked the block of bedrock and then I tried to calm down. "Aww is my cutie going to rage on the wall because he doesn't have the guts to hit me." Andr said with a smirk.

That was it that was all it took to piss me the hell off. Now I am going to attack. "**BACK OFF!**" I roared at the top of my lungs. "Can't even curse can you?" Andr said then started to laugh slightly. FUCK ANDR, FUCK CONTROL.

"**YOU ARE DEAD NOW BITCH!**" I roared again. I turned around and punched Andr in the stomach. "**YOU WANNA FIGHT, THEN LET'S GO!**" Andr screamed at me. Andr had fallen to her knees when I hit her so now she stood up.

"**DRIPPING CLAWS**!" Andr yelled. Purple claws came out of her wrists and started to drip purple enderman juice. The juice was almost black by how dark it was but it would still be considered a purple.

Andr teleported behind me but before I could react my vision started to go blurry. I saw a lot of green, ok something was up. I thought I was going to get stabbed in the back but then I looked around me. I had a shield around me that was a lime green.

My hands were also the same color but why. Then I remembered, Huntress had told me that the section of my genetic code that has to do with magic is abnormal. She said that anyone who I have intercourse with would make me get a little piece of their powers or abilities.

Then I felt another epiphany. Lily, was this her poison magic? If so then I know the name of this ability. Ursula had mentioned poison shield as being one of Lily's abilities. I jumped away after I stopped using the shield.

I jumped farther away from Andr and said "POISON SHIELD". Sure enough the same shield came around my body and the same light was around my hand. I shut down my shield and then I thought. How do my other abilities recharge?

My other kinds of magic, and what kinds of magic do I have anyways? I know I have darkness, wither, and now a little bit of poison, but what else. Well, I know that I must have a little bit of flash's magic too, but I don't know what it is yet.

I know that darkness and wither are the two strongest but who knows what my future will hold. Besides my abilities can stay dormant for a long time before revealing themselves, so I wonder if a shield is all I can use.

Probably, considering I only did it with lily once. Damn, it seems like a lot of my life is going to be based on how much I have sex… well that's something interesting to think about.

I looked around and realized that nothing had changed from when I had started to think. Andr then teleported in front of me but I grabbed both of her hands before she could stab me.

"**WITHER BANE**!" I yelled. I kicked Andr in the ribcage which sent her flying into the wall. I picked up the wither sword and jumped at Andr. She teleported at the last second behind me and let me hit the wall.

Andr wrapped her arms around my stomach with the knives facing inward threating to penetrate my stomach. I tried not to breath and figure out what to do. I wouldn't let Andr beat me twice in a row so I decided to play dirty. I pulled my sword behind Andr's back. I sliced Andr's shirt off and a little deeper drawing blood.

Andr hissed and let her arms go weak. I jumped higher and kicked her arms away. Andr fell down to one knee and her shirt fell off. Her bra was still on because apparently I hadn't sliced through that. Andr was still almost touching the ground and only her back was exposed to me at the moment.

"I hope you know I could kill you now." I hissed at Andr. "Ha, you still don't have the guts." Andr said with a smirk that I couldn't see. I got instantly mad again then Andr stood up. I had never seen Andr without her shirt on before, she looked skinnier than before.

She had more of an hourglass figure that I hadn't noticed before. I tried to look at Andr more but she had teleported behind me. I turned around and she grabbed my back. She pulled me in and her expression changed instantly, it turned from anger to normal except worse than normal.

Her face had an innocent smile on and she had her eyes as big as they could go. "Let's solve our problems a different way" Andr whispered into my ear. "Uhhhh, but I am still mad at you" I said weakly.

I was still mad at her but her words are infectious. "That's my point" she whispered seductively into my ear. I couldn't handle the pressure anymore. I just lost all my self-control, again but in a different way.

I didn't respond to her question with a yes but I didn't make a move to stop her either. She took that as an its ok, which in this case I wasn't really against that. Andr leaned her head into mine. Andr kissed me on the lips softly but slowly. I kissed back instantly and she started to swipe at my teeth with her tongue.

Damn, she wanted to move fast. That's fine with me I guess. I opened my mouth and I started to slash at her tongue. Andr's arms tightened on my back pulling us closer together in turn deepening our kiss. Andr started trying to get into my mouth but I wasn't going to let that happen, so I fought back.

Andr didn't seem happy about me fighting back but she kept fighting back anyways. I slashed her tongue away and got into her mouth. I started to explore but she kept trying to fight me. Seems like I know what this is going to be. I reached my hands behind Andr's back and pull her closer in.

I could feel her breathing against my chest. Our tongues were still battling together but I was losing air. It took me another 10 seconds to break away after I thought that I was losing breath. I gasped for air after I lost all my breath and had broken away from Andr and her tongue.

I didn't waste any time kissing her again, but not on the lips this time. I kissed her neck and stayed there for a couple of seconds. Andr moaned lightly, but I knew that I could make her scream, much louder than just a light moan. I moved down from her neck to her chest.

I reached my arms behind her back and undid her bra. I let go and Andr made no motion to stop it from falling. I was kind of shocked actually; her breasts were much bigger than they appeared. Even under the bra they didn't look as big as they actually were, I wonder why Andr was wearing a smaller bra then what her actual size is.

I will ask her later but for now I know what to do, her nipples were a light purple but they were a darker purple then that little bit of purple in her skin. I licked her right nipple and then started to suck instantly. Andr started to moan at more of an audible volume now but I wasn't anywhere close to done yet.

I reached my other hand up and grabbed her left breast with my right hand. I started sucking a little rougher which made Andr moan more. I liked that sound so I went just a little bit harder. Andr started to whine and moan now, I liked that too, so I switched breasts.

I started sucking her left breast and groping her right breast. Andr seemed to like this setup more than the last so I continued sucking hard on her left breast like I had done for the right one. I picked up the pace with my groping making her moan more than I expected.

"You…tease…" Andr said in between moans and wines. That made me happy as hell that was the point; I wanted to make her feel like this for as long as possible. I stopped after a little while of her saying stop. Finally I actually did, but I want going to stop all together, oh no.

I stopped sucking her breasts but I started to kiss her stomach instead. She started to giggle a little bit which I found cute, apparently she is ticklish. Not something I expected. I stayed kissing her stomach for a little while, which made her mad a little. She started to laugh a lot which almost sounded like it hurt after a little while.

I finally moved on and she stopped laughing and started to moan again. I put my hands on her hips and started to pull of her shorts. I couldn't get them off easily so I decided to just make things simple. I grabbed the sword off the floor and cut down the center.

Andr by the look of her face didn't like this idea but all ender well and nothing bad happened. I looked down at her nether region to find that it was already glistening slightly plus it was shaved nicely. I didn't even think that she would think of that, hmm guess I was wrong. I started to kiss the inside of her legs starting with her feet.

She started to laugh again when I was at her feet. I started to move up and the move I moved my kisses up the less she laughed and the more she moaned. Finally I got to where I was aiming for in the start. I looked at her face just to be sure. She nodded and so I began. I started fast without looking back.

I licked her inner walls quickly but not to my fullest extent. Andr started to moan and bite her lip. Her moans were muffled because of this and I couldn't have that. I took my left hand up and opened her mouth and she got the idea. She started to moan and arch her back a little bit. I slammed my tongue as far as it could go into Andr.

I started to move my hand back down Andr's body but I didn't go all the way down back to her waist. I stopped at her left breast and started to grab it roughly. Andr started to arch her back more and moan even louder. She started to squirm a little bit which made her in turn moan even more. Then I started to pull off my own pants.

I had a huge boner by now and now that I had taken off my pants it was very obvious with just my boxers on. I took of my shirt and stopped licking Andr. I knew she was getting close and that is why I stopped. I wanted her to cum but only once, I don't know why I just did. I looked into Andr's begging eyes as she said

"why did you stop?". "Shhhh, just roll with it" I said. I kissed Andr lightly on the lips. It was the kind of kiss that gets everyone to want more and more of the kiss. But I had already pulled away from her making her lose that privilege.

I was actually in the control of the situation for most of the time but here is where it changed. Andr flipped us over and said, "It's my turn now". Andr started to kiss me and her move her hand down.

She summoned a knife out of her wrist and cut off my underwear. Now thinking about how do I keep getting all my cloths back after all my experiences? I heard a feminine giggle coming from something that I couldn't see, it wasn't Huntress, then who was it? I got snapped back when Andr placed her face in front of my fully erect dick. She licked the tip and then put the whole thing in her mouth without hesitation.

She started to suck on my cock very hard but I enjoyed it none the less. I tried to not to put my hands on her head, but I ended up anyways. I moaned out and my lower half started to tighten. Andr was bobbing her head up and down by now at breakneck speed with what looked like some experience.

I couldn't last for that much longer but I could still hold up for a little bit. "Oh shit…Andr I think I am going to…" Andr stopped her sucking and got off of me. I stared at her and she said "it is only fair". "Now enough foreplay, drill me" Andr said in a commanding tone to me.

I didn't make a response, all I did was wrap my arms around her back and lift her up. I stood up and pushed her and me against the wall. I lined my cock up with her pussy, but still asked permission first. "Go ahead" was all I needed until I started. I didn't start off slow because there was no need, Andr had done this before and she is a tough girl she can take a lot.

So this part shouldn't be any different than any other part. The flirting, kissing, and the foreplay it was all a little more on the seductive/rough side. I slammed my dick right into Andr making her scream in surprise and ecstasy. I started pumping in and out as fast as I could. I didn't slow down, and had no intention to either.

I kept slamming into Andr and I knew that she wanted no less. Andr started to scream my name and that is exactly what I wanted. That scream, I don't know why but I loved it and needed to hear more of it. I would slam all the way into Andr and then pull out almost all the way just to do it all over again.

I may not be a perpetual energy source but I could keep this up for a while. Andr was loose but not as bad as I expected I thought she was going to be destroyed down there but she actually isn't. I guess she is more of a slut than all the other princesses so maybe that is why she is called the man stealer.

Andr started to scream louder and almost started to roar. This drove me to go faster and I did. I was so caught up in what I was doing that I couldn't feel my orgasm come on until it was too late for a warning. I slammed my cock into Andr one last time and I heard her scream at the top of her lungs.

Strand after strand of my silky white cum poured into Andr and stayed inside of her without any trouble.

I pulled out of Andr and fell next to her on my side.

"Well cutie…that…was sure…something… alright…" Andr said.

"Ya it was… now I think… we are both tired… so let's just… go to sleep…" I said followed by a yawn.

"Ok…" Andr said crawling over to the bed.

I crawled over to Andr and lay down next to her.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled the covers over us.

I kissed her on the cheek and fell into a nice peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Authors Note: hello and I hope you liked this chap and please **REVIEW!** .


	11. The Explanation

Finish this fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 11/ Explanation.

Authors Note: hey guys, I want to apologize for the long wait but my life has and will be kind of hectic because summer is almost here for me at least. I am going to be going on some trips after school gets out and stuff but I will try to update in between my trips. (my trips are only a max of a week and a half and at least 2 days). So my life has been kind of busy but here I am again, and I appreciate all your guys/girls support. So on with the chap after all my responses to your reviews.

Lilysash: no problem and it will be explained here why Andr does that.

Daninja: hahaha ya that was the point, he gave in fast because he had no choice, you will see what I mean in this chapter.

Major bro army: oh well still you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Review # 2. Lol ya I might explain it to you if you were to ask and I had some time to write something up. I feel happy that you liked the transition. I wrote it really late so I didn't know how people were going to like it.

Neon Scythe: I am sorry you didn't like it that much but hopefully this might back up the ideas and actions in the other chapter.

Reviewing: I thought I already answered that.

Icemandavis: thanks.

HotrodMC: lol, thx, like the all caps do ya.

Deathwingseeker: I appreciate the compliment but what do you mean by that exactly?

Frag-Out2: "Damn"… I will take that as a good thing because of the happy face at the end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I woke up with my head throbbing and in an unknown location. Well, I thought it was an unknown location but it turns out my eyes just had to get used to the light. I winced when I looked through a doorway and saw a bright light.

Once my eyes adjusted I took a better look at my surroundings. I was in a small obsidian room and was currently lying in a bed. Than it all rushed back to me, my eyes shot as wide as saucers when I looked to my side.

Andr wasn't lying at my side like I was hoping she would be. I tried to get out of bed but my body was aching so I couldn't do so. I had a constant headache and a little bit of dizziness but other than that I was just plain sore.

My legs burned and my mouth was extremely dry. I just wasn't in good condition. I hadn't been lying in bed for more than a minute before I heard a scream and some teleports.

Before I could even blink I saw Andr lying in bed with me and holding my hand with her face inches from mine. I hoped back about three inches before I was pulled back by Andr.

"Where do you think you are going?" Andr said with an evil smile on. I had to get out of this situation before Andr turns the tables again. I have no idea how she was able to get me so mad at her so fast.

Well, I know but I don't know how she knew. She hit all my weak spots dead on with no break. Every word was like ice, hitting my very core. Andr scares me much more now that she showed me how strong her words can actually be.

Come to think about it though if I could get Andr to use words to piss off the enemy our side would be at a major advantage. I think I need to just come out and start asking all the questions in my head before I forget them.

"Andr?" I said as a question to get her attention. "Ya cutie" Andr replied while moving even closer to me. I moved farther away from her until I was able to get out of the bed and stand up.

"I need to ask you a couple of things that I need you to answer honestly" I said. "Oh no, this doesn't sound fun" Andr said. "How did you start to attack me and actually be able to get under my skin with almost no effort whatsoever?" I asked.

Andr chuckled lightly and said "oh that is easy, you have certain weaknesses that you can't stand to be touched. You don't want to be considered a hero yet you don't want to be considered a coward.

You hate being called a girl and although there are many more those are the ones that bother you the most." Andr said with a smirk. My jaw literally dropped, Andr had nailed every single thing that I hated when people said.

It is true, way to true; I hate being called a girl. I hate being called weak or a hero because I feel I am neither. "How do you know these things" I asked. I didn't even have to think, that was the only question in my head at the moment.

"Oh that, well I don't really want to tell you because then you will be creped out by me" Andr said with a smile and a wink. I wasn't convinced and I wasn't going to let her off the hook that easy.

"You already creep me out so go ahead and tell me anyways" I said. "Fine, look… I am friends with Eva now but I was better friends with her a couple of years ago. When Eva first got assigned the position to go and look after you… I went with her sometimes.

I would hide behind bushes or disguise my body so I wouldn't be as noticeable. I started to like this so I made a long term human disguise to use every time when I was around you.

Eva went as mom and we signed up to go to your school so I actually was able to learn more about you. I talked to you a lot but you were always nervous around me, I learned a lot in school and actually worked really hard hopefully to impress you.

I got hit on by many other guys but I always liked you better. Other humans are very fragile and can break really easily. Even though you didn't know that you were more powerful than any other people in the school, you were still more powerful on the inside.

What I found odd is that you let yourself get beaten up and hurt yet you never attacked them first. You never made the first strike, but you would fight back well but only to get away. Even than I would try and help you yet you never let me.

I think you didn't want me to get hurt, well that's what it seemed like because of the way you acted around me in my human form. I am sore you know who I was by now which I am sad that you had to find out.  
Damn, some of those times were so close when you would knock on my door and my disguise wasn't recharged yet. Those were good times." Andr finished.

There were 3 girls that came to mind they were named Jessica, Faith, and Mary.

Jessica was very hard working in school and always wanted to work with me on group projects because I was apparently "the only one not stupid".

I liked Jessica the least as a girlfriend idea, not that she looked bad but I just couldn't get myself to like her more than a friend would.

Faith was into sports but also very academic. She would always come to me when she wanted to talk about the annoying people that were bothering her in her life.

Faith tried to convince the people on the soccer team to let me join but they declined because they didn't like me. She had a very strong character that always showed when she cared about something.

She said that she had admired my ability to trudge through life while people are pelting me with things. Faith I liked the most because I really liked how she actually had a heart unlike most people.

Mary was different than the other two because she actually liked me first. She asked me to help her with math after school one day and I didn't think anything of it but then when she asked for my help the next day I got suspicious.

On the third day we were working and she leaned over and started to whisper into my ear. I was surprised by this action and jumped when she told me her intentions.

She backed me up into a wall but I declined what she had to offer and it seemed like she was hurt. She backed off and kind of disappeared from my life.

I felt so bad that I even tried to find her and talk to her about just being friends but she just got sad and started to talk to Faith more. I felt so alone because I couldn't ever talk to Faith or Mary after they became friends because they didn't need me to talk to anymore.

I kind of lost both of them as friends after that and never was able to repair that relationship. I snapped back from my recollections when Andr said, "Eva and I were around you and each other a lot, but we kind of lost you after a little period of time.

I don't know what we were doing but we somehow managed to waste away most of our time" Andr recalled. "I am going to get Eva, just sit there and I will be right back" Andr said with excitement in her voice.

I watched Andr exit the room and then sat down on Andr's bed. What was it going to be this time? I hadn't even gotten out of the room and I was told to wait.

It is going to be hell getting out of here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Author's note: hey guys hope you guys liked the chap and hopefully it explained a little more about Falker and Andr plus a little bit more about Eva. I am sorry that it was short but it is 2 in the morning so I just needed to finish it up. **REVIEW!**


	12. From Bad to Worse

Finish this Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 12/ From Bad to Worse

Authors note: hey guys sorry for the wait just couldn't get a chap out on Monday so here it is on Tuesday.

Neon Scythe: ya this is definitely going to be interesting.

Pixela7: thanks for reading the story and I am glad you liked it so far. You will see now how Eva reacts too all of this or how Andr portrays it.

Daninja: hahaha ya just a little bit.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I lifted my head up after about 10 seconds of sitting still. I could go more on the defensive side or on the offensive. I was debating in my head what to do when Andr came back and to try to counter anything she could possibly do.

I heard noises coming near so I knew that Andr was getting close. Why would Andr walk all the way here? Why wouldn't she just teleport? "Revivalist" I muttered. I charged my attack in my hand just in case I had to use it.

I sat up and crossed my legs on the large bed. I heard voices coming towards the door. That's right, not one but multiple voices. One was pissed off and one was Andr. The door swung open and hit the wall.

The door fell a little off its hinges and I heard Andr laugh. I jumped onto the floor because of shock. I stood in a very ridged state with my hands almost hurting from the quick movement. I saw in front of me a very pissed off Eva of all people.

I watched Eva run towards me and slap me across the face. I felt pain in my cheek but my reaction was much worse than the pain. I punched Eva right in the face with my hand charged with "revivalist".

Eva flew into the wall and yelled in pain and shock. Andr's face was hard to read. She looked mad yet almost laughing. Eva's face fell from mad to upset. Eva had sat up and was now sitting on her knees.

Eva looked really upset at herself yet I was still the one who punched her. I stood straight up and looked at Andr with a "what the fuck?" expression. "Ummmm, well…" Andr started to say.

"It's fine Andr, I was just mad." Eva interrupted. "Andr told me what happened and I wanted to hear your side of the story considering I don't believe Andr most of the time." Eva said. "Fine! Ask him yourself!" Andr said annoyed.

I didn't say a word; I just walked up to Andr. Andr didn't move an inch just looked at me with a confused expression. I slapped Andr across the face so she fell to the floor. Eva started to laugh out loud instantly.

"Shut up and never tell anyone of that. Got it!" I hissed at Andr. Andr got up and dusted herself off. "No, I can tell who I want because I was there." Andr said. "Fine, you want to be that way" I said. Andr made no immediate response because I jumped at her.

"**WITHER BANE**" I screamed. The wither sword came to my hand and I swung at Andr. Let's see if I can make Andr mad this time. I had a plan now, I was going to piss off Andr and get out of this hell hole while she is not there to stop me.

I literally despise this place. I have to get the hell out of here now before I get trapped here. Andr barely dodged the sword then with a look of shock on her face turned around to look at me. I knew that my eyes said it all.

Revenge is all I needed now. Andr had attacked me in a way that I couldn't defend so now I am going to do the same except with physical strength. Andr's face went scattered and she seemed to not know what to do.

It seems like she wasn't prepared for me to attack her. Andr seems to be one of those people who needs time to prepare for an event not just run in and do something.

It doesn't have to be much of a preparation just a mental one so that she can counter anything that comes out at her. Apparently I had caught her off guard this time. I rushed at Andr with a lot of speed and swung the sword at her.

Just like last time she barely dodged the attack and looked into my eyes. Andr eyes showed panic and just plain not knowing what to do. Eva sat up and shadow-teleported behind me.

I picked up that she wasn't on my side so I charged a "blast burn" in my hand. I had an odd feeling that my darkness magic wouldn't have any effect on Eva. Why would Eva give me helpful tips now?

I grabbed onto Eva's shirt and let lose my "Blast burn". Eva screamed in pain and she was charred a little bit in some places. Eva let me go and I rushed for Andr again. I pulled my sword up to Andr's throat and hissed "drop it or die".

"But, but…" Andr tried to argue. I pushed the sword into her throat a little bit making her not want to breathe. I stared with darkness in my eyes at Andr. "Fine, I won't mention it again" Andr said.

I pulled the sword down from her throat and then walked to the door. "Hey where are you going?" Andr asked. "Somewhere that isn't here" I said. "Oh come on you can't leave yet, Eva still has questions for you" Andr said.

It was a pathetic excuse for me to stay but sure enough I turned around and looked at Eva. I kneeled next to Eva and looked at her burns. "Sorry for that" I said. " 'ay shouldn't have butted in" Eva said in her amazing accent.

I hugged Eva and she looked shocked but happy. I felt bad that I had hurt her so bad when she hadn't done much to me. Eva broke the hug after about a minute and then she looked into my eyes.

She leaned her head into mine and placed a soft kiss on my lips. It was my turn to be shocked. I stared into Eva's eyes after she had broken the kiss. "Sorry, 'ay didn't really think about it" Eva apologized.

I leaned in and kissed Eva on the lips this time to silence her. It worked well and Eva started to wrap her arms around my back. I didn't do anything to stop her. I ran my fingers through her hair and she seemed to like it.

We had both forgotten that Andr was still sitting in the room, but at this point we wouldn't have cared. Eva pulled me in close and started to bang her tongue on my teeth. I opened my teeth and she started to lick around my mouth.

I didn't try to stop her I only lapped at her tongue. I started to reach my hand behind Eva and pull her closer to me. This deepened our kiss even more and I heard noise behind me. I disregarded it and continued to make out with Eva.

I pulled Eva even closer than I had before but then I needed air. My lungs begged for air, but I didn't want to break the kiss. After about 10 seconds of not enough breath I pulled away lightly. Eva wined a little bit but then looked into my eyes again.

I started to fill my lungs up again while Eva did the same. Eva then jumped on top of me. She tackled me to the ground and pinned me to the ground. I couldn't move at all. I was stuck in the same place and I couldn't move, then I heard Eva's voice.

"Don't try to get up it's no use. 'ay have been waiting for this for a while now." Eva said. It was two separate things that I should make mention of.

I can't get up and Eva wants to do something to me.

Well I can see where this is going.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Author's note: hey guys I know this was short but I hope that you can see why. A really horny and kinky Eva with Falker under her fingertips; while Andr is still in the room, what could possibly go wrong? Anyways REVIEW!


	13. preparations

Finish this Fight

Chapter 13/ preparations

Rating MA

Authors Note: hey guys sorry it took so long to get this chapter out but I am at the last week of school so it is crazy. Anyways hope you guys can understand.

Daninja: ya I did I was tired.

Frag-Out2: ya he is definitely making Andr mad.

Grrrrrrrrrr: thanks, lol maybe, wow thanks, and I am glad.

Neon scythe: hahaha ya there is that slight issue of Falker still disliking Andr at this point. Just a slight problem.

HothodMC: if someone stole your name than make an account on fanfiction that will make it impossible for someone to review under your name.

Link200r: haha you don't have to spell it correctly for it to still mean a lot.

Pixela7: well here it is for you as long as nothing interrupts. ;)

Spycrab01: glad I pm'd u to make sure what you were saying was sarcastic.

Yay784: you will see but for now it isn't really thought about. It will be brought up again later though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I struggled to get my hands free a little bit more much to Eva's happiness. I knew I could get out if I wanted to but I really didn't want to so there was no reason to try anymore. I stopped struggling and just relaxed. I picked up that Eva didn't like this quickly so I started to struggle harder than before.

I started to push much harder than ever with my arms that is to try to get out of Eva's grasp. It didn't work as well as I was thinking. Eva was stronger than I gave her credit for which I liked a lot. I still wanted to overpower Eva now; I was tired of being on the bottom not just in this situation but just feeling weak in general.

Not like I feel like that anymore though, I almost never do anymore unless I find a powerful opponent. I twisted my arms out of Eva's grasp much to her surprise; before Eva had a chance to react I wrapped my arms around her waist. Eva was shocked to say the least, it was comical but I managed to keep quiet.

Eva whimpered just as her back hit the floor. I kissed Eva's neck to keep her quiet. Why that stupid idea came through my mind I have no idea. I picked up on the fact quickly that kissing her neck wasn't going to keep her quiet. It did quite the opposite when she moaned at a very audible tone. I found out at that moment that Eva was very sensitive on her neck. I don't know why but she is really sensitive there.

I kept kissing Eva in her weak spot to exercise that I had a little bit of power at the moment. I then stopped kissing her neck just because I knew she didn't like me exercising this power. I went up and kissed Eva lightly on the lips.

Eva whimpered again when I pulled away. I then moved down and wrapped my hands on her shirt. I was GOING to do something but then I felt something on my shoulder. It felt like iron or diamond but I really didn't have any idea. I had no idea that anyone had been in the room but then it all clicked.

Andr had still been in the room; yep I realized that a little too late. I got off Eva and turned my head around. Andr was standing there with an enchanted diamond sword in her hand. Andr was also wearing armor which looked to be made of obsidian. "Sorry to interrupt but there is kind of a problem that I need your help with" Andr said.

I stared at Andr embarrassed but I still managed to ask "what's the problem". "Oh nothing, there is just an army coming for the castle and I have no men here to fight so I need to get the rest of our group but only you seem to be able to collect people fast" Andr said. "Ummmm, ok sure." I said.

"Besides you owe me for not intruding before" Andr said with a wink. I blushed and so did Eva. "Huntress I think you can hear me so please show yourself." I said. "What's up" a voice said from behind me. I jumped a little bit and turned around.

"Oh hello, where did you come from" I asked. "I was just watching you for that past 7 hours" Huntress said nonchalantly. "Oh well, I should get used to that" I said. "You should" Huntress said with a smile. "I need to gather the rest of the team but I don't know how." I said.

"No problem, they are around here somewhere" Huntress said calmly. "WHA?!" Andr said. "They are somewhere in the castle wondering. "We need to come up with a way to collect everybody quickly in some sort of universal message because this is annoying" I said.

"Ya we do, maybe we can find something later but for now we have to find out why these rebels are attacking the castle" Huntress said. "Be right back" Huntress said again. I walked towards the door and then counted in my head. Huntress, Eva, Andr, and Me. that's four, we are missing Flash, Lily, Ursula, Jerry, Zane, Blitz, and Jason.

I opened the door and looked down the hall on the left and right. I saw Blitz walking down the hall a ways away so I ran after her. Blitz turned around and stopped walking away from me. Blitz looked happy as she held out her arms and hugged me. I hugged her back and said.

"Hey I would love to stay here but there is some enemies coming that we need to take out". Blitz looked at me like she understood and did not put up many questions. "Where are the others?" I asked. "Well Ursula and lily are having a little bit of shared time while Zane, Jerry and Jason are talking to enderman in the city.

Flash is out back looking at the sky" Blitz said. "Thanks let's go get Zane, Jerry, and Jason." I said. Blitz just nodded as I started walking outside. I found the spot where the door is supposed to go and walked out. I immediately saw them when I was standing on the top stair. They were in the center road talking to some enderman.

I ran down the stairs and towards them. I got up next to them and stopped, they didn't seem to notice my arivial so I tapped Zane on the shoulder. He turned around and said "what's up, I thought you were busy" Zane said. "I was but now there is a bigger issue, there is an army coming for the castle and Andr doesn't have an army to defend the place" I said.

"got it guys we have to go, come on Jerry and Jason." Zane said. Everyone departed and Zane came up behind me and I dashed away. My group now sprinted after me as I went around back for Flash. I saw Flash lying on the ground staring at the evening light. She heard us approach and looked at me. She smiled and stood up.

When she saw the others following behind me her face dulled a little bit but she still stayed up. "Hey Flash, I need you to help me fight off an army of enemies attacking the castle. "Sure when are they coming?" Flash asked. "Now but they are not here yet" I said. "What are they?" Flash asked.

I honestly didn't have an answer to that question. Andr and Huntress knew probably but I didn't. I should though. "To be quite honest, I don't know but I hope someone does" I said. "Alright then I will just wing it I guess" Flash said uncomfortably. I nodded curtly and turned my back to her. I ran started to sprint away to the front of the castle. Flash came by my side in an instant as we now ran to the front of the building.

I saw right as I rounded the corner that Huntress, Andr, and Eva were giving orders to the Enderman still outside. I ran up to the three woman with Flash by my side and the others laagering behind. I stopped next to Andr as she told the last enderman to get into homes and barricade doors and walls if possible.

"Hey Andr say who are the enemy's we are fighting today" I said. "Oh they are a large variety. Mostly cube humans and iron golems but there are others scattered in there too" Andr said. "Who is leading it" I asked. I was just curious for my own sake. I wanted to know who there would be a major fight with or if there would be at all. A team without a leader or many strong leaders is useless.

"There are 3 leaders, an iron golem that is very powerful, a famous fighter cube human, and the mysterious Shryde. Shryde though seems to not really be leading the group as much; he isn't actually supporting the cause or anything he just feels like killing but only for one unknown purpose." Andr said.

Seems like we need to take out the other ones and get Shryde to back down.

"Alright guys, so don't take out shryde but take out the other two, he should be the cube human that isn't the famous fighter." I said.

"Ya that will sure help on the battlefield" Lily said. "He is wearing iron armor while the other cube human leader is wearing diamond it should be easy to recognize him from the other" Andr said. "Well that makes things easy I said.

"We should go mainly for magic attacks that are not fire; they have large protection against fire but not any other magic. Melee attacks are also not very effective" Huntress chimed in. "where are they attacking from?" I asked.

"Front gate" Eva said. "Well they are sure going to make this as easy as possible aren't they" said Zane. "I wouldn't give up on them yet, they have a lot of 2 shot men that might be a problem. It will take double the firepower." Eva replied.

"I will go towards the front and pick off any scouts ok?" I said. "I will go too" Flash said. Flash and I dashed away into the evening with the sun just starting to set.

The next day was a battle once again.

This is how it was meant to be, a team fighting to defend a cause.

Now I know what I am fighting for again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Authors Note: hey guys well isn't that a change in plans. The next chap will be a lot of fighting so be prepared. And review!


	14. Flash and the Flashback

Finish This Fight

Chapter 14/ Flash and the Flashback

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft but I do own most characters and the entire plot.

Author's Note: hey guys it has been a long while and I know that but here I am on a weekend updating because of what I am about to say. Summer is coming up for me and when it does I am going to be gone on trips for about a month with little breaks in between. I will be gone 5/6 of the time but when I come back I will update. After that month I am home free and will be updating like normal. I am sorry that I haven't updated this story much I haven't liked that fact either but things are getting in the way and I apologize. Hope you guys can understand that. on a different note everyone who reviews under a guest name I would love for you to make an account so no one can steal your name and review for you (this has happened). Last thing is that I really would appreciate that those who haven't read my first book Minecraftian Warnings that you would go do that. I still have people who haven't read it and even though some of them like the story I would still go suggest that they go read the other book first. But here is a chap because I felt it had been way too long.

Neon Scythe: yep!

Frag-Out2: thanks.

DonzenRumble54: thanks glad you like it.

Daninja: well that was the point. It was supposed to be a get up and go situation not just oh well we got to prepare 4 days in advance. Its NOW we have a problem.

Grrrrrrrr: hahaha I'm glad.

SpyCrab001: lol that's cool, I don't have a dog but that sounds like fun.

MudkipRPFTW: hahaha I like the enthusiasm but it is in the wrong place. I am not going to kill of a main character in this sudden and random battle that wouldn't make any sense. This is so we can see how the team bonds and if they can work together again or if that was just a fluke.

Creeperslord: thanks

Dude766 (all reviews): thanks for reviewing man I read all of them and I liked your responses they were funny.

Creeperslord (when u were on account): if u mean as a final pair than you will have to see. If you mean have sex or be in that kind of place again than you will still have to see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I looked at the sun setting as I ran. I started to think about my entire situation, my life, my partners, my friends. What situation am I in? I am running away and attacking the people in this world most like me.

My team is unorganized and we are constantly fighting. Not only me it seems that the others give each other bad looks sometimes too so I think something is going wrong that doesn't even involve me.

We are a band of outcasts fighting an army that we barely even know. I fight with my so called friends and my partners and I barely know what the point is anymore. Can we even fight as a team? Was our victory so long ago just a mistake, a fluke, a onetime thing?

Is it possible that we sighed ourselves up to just keep fighting something that we can't defeat. Are we a team or are we just a bunch of crazy people that think we are a team. I don't want this to fall apart but this isn't good. We can't go along not knowing or even caring about each other.

I haven't talked to some of my teammates in so long, it seems like forever. What are we? I heard a light voice outside of my head yelling at me. I shook my head and looked up at a mad Flash. "What the hell man, you would have run into three of their scouts and their swords if I hadn't been here." Flash said.

I looked around and saw that we were standing still now but with three men dead around me. One iron golem and two cube humans in leather armor, their bodies were mauled to pieces by Flash with her insane speed. I looked back at Flash and said "sorry".

It seemed that she could tell that something was wrong because her face fell from mad to concern. "Hey dude, I can tell that something is wrong so go ahead and tell me." Flash said calmly. I took a deep breath and then started talking.

"What kind of a team is our entire group?

What are we fighting for anymore?

Who are we fighting anymore?

Why do we have more problems with each other than the enemy?

Why do all the girls maul me like I am their play toy?

How many times have I actually talked to the lily and Ursula or Zane in the past month?

How many times can I actually rely on the rest of my team to be behind me when I need them?

When have any of asked for help other than me?

When anyone actually appreciate what anyone else in our group did ever?

How do you talk about me behind my back?

How do the others?

Out of how many of the girls that I have fucked, how many actually like me for me? ..." I ranted using questions.

I had lost all of my breath and Flash's jaw dropped. I stared into Flash's eyes hoping for an answer to any of my questions. "I didn't know that you had so much that you were thinking about." Flash said. "Sorry I didn't mean to throw that on you" I said.

"It's no problem but I will answer all of those later, just give me time to think ok." Flash said. "Ok just don't get distracted like me" I said. Flash just laughed and waved her hand so I would follow her. We ran off and looked around for me scouts.

I had blasted Flash with everything on my mind plus more I didn't even know that were bothering me. I hadn't finished that thought before Flash said to attack. I looked in front of me and saw not just a couple but a whole squad of men. 13 total, 4 iron golems and 9 cube humans.

Leather and iron armor seemed common between the cube humans so I didn't feel threatened. "Smash the guy, we can take the girl hostage" the leader of the group said to his men. "**WITHER BANE!"** "**PSCHO CHARGE!**". I gripped the wither sword tight in my hand and charged at the group.

Flash had an interesting move however. Her arms went in front of her and started spinning in a saw-blade/shield motion in front of her. We both charged at fast speeds to the surprised group. The iron golems ran in front hoping to be able to defend their friends. Flash sliced a hole right through the center of one of the iron golems.

I jumped over one and stabbed it in the back. The sword went through the iron like butter It was almost sad. The beast fell, dead by a long shot. I ran at the leader and he pulled out his sword just in time. The sword was made of diamond so it was able to block the wither sword.

Three cube humans came to back up their leader so I jumped behind them. I stabbed one in the side and then in the head. "**FEAR STRIPPER!**" I yelled. I pushed my sword through another guy's face so he was over fast. The leader and his buddy both swung their swords at me. "**POISIN SHEILD!**" I yelled right before the swords hit me.

The swords bounced off the shield. I then let lose the fear stripper that I had in my hand at the leader. He was fried quite literally. I kicked the final guy who charged at me onto the ground. I was going to stab him but was talked by something from the side. I kicked off my attacker and threw my sword at it.

I missed the sword and this made me jump to my feet. It was an iron golem that had attacked me. The golem fell down but got back up faster than I thought. "**REVIVALIST**!" I yelled. The beam hit the iron golem and it made a clean hole through his chest. Two cube humans remained when I looked up.

5 had been killed by flash and 1 iron golem as well. I looked at the one on the ground and one other who was very young and only in half leather. I walked over and picked up my sword that had fallen about 13 blocks away. When I turned around I saw the boy standing there still not moving but just scared.

He was alive by a long shot not even a scratch on him but it seemed like he was scared as hell. The other guy was no better with no excuse to be the same. He should be doing something yet he is too scared but still better than the kid. Then I felt a flashback pop into my mind.

**FLASHBACK**

(A young Falker and his parents were walking down the street from the movies. Except his dad had gone to the bathroom but was gone for a very long time)

"Hey mom what do you think the ending meant." Young Falker said. "Oh well I don't really know honey" Jessica said. "Hey would you mind going and checking on your father he has been in the bathroom for a long time." Jessica said again.

"Sure mom." The Young Falker ran into the bathroom and didn't know what to think. He turned a corner and saw a man in a mask with a knife. His father was dead bleeding on the floor from an unexpected assault to the back. Young Falker stood still and did nothing. He fell down and cried. He didn't hear the man walk up to him.

Then someone walked into the room and pushed the masked man aside. He grabbed the young Falker's hand and told his mom what had happened. The man was arrested and put to death because of this being his third murder. The Young Falker lived without a father for the rest of his life.

**FLASHBACK END**

I felt like that kid, scared, alone, and going to die. What happened to me, someone saved me from going through a long and painful death. If I killed him I would betray everything I believe in. I would be killing what I represent.

The adult may be just as scared but I was that kid once. I know how that feels, but wait. Isn't that adult just the same but older? They can't do anything anymore. It is one thing to fight a battle but it is another to murder with no reason.

I picked up my senses once I heard a scream. None of the others had screamed. I didn't look, I didn't have to. I hadn't done it but someone had and that is all that mattered. I can't worry now. I have a job to do and I need to do it.

I looked ahead at the rest of the day with regret for what was about to happen. I knew of a battle and now it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I had to get away but I have a job to do. I picked up my sword and closed my eyes.

I walked past the sight that won't let out of my mind for a good long while. I will fall later but now I don't have time. I need to take some time to see what my life is but not now. Now is still a time of war and that is what I need to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors Note: hey guys didn't expect some of that I think. Anyways next chap coming tomorrow or Monday, but hopefully tomorrow. Its Saturday today by the way. See you guys tomorrow.

P.S. hey guys It is Saturday today as said above but fanfiction wont let me post anything it is flipping out majorly and I don't know what to do. I cant post. I feel terrible that you guys cant see this but it is out of my control. When you guys see this I hope it is Sunday and if it is Monday than that will make me sadder.


	15. Destruction at it's Finest

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 15/ Destruction at its Finest

Authors Note: hey guys here is the next chap right on schedule so I am happy. Here are my responses to your reviews as well. This chap may be in many different people's POV so just try to keep track.

Neon Scythe: you may have seen right.

SpyCrab001: hey, I try man, I try.

Creeperslord: alright thanks for clarifying

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

**Falker's POV**

Flash dashed off and I followed. I pushed the thoughts of what just happened out of my head. I thought about what I needed to do and how I was going to do it. I pushed all my thoughts aside and looked at Flash.

She was running forward, not home but forward. I thought we were going to find scouts not attack the army. I trusted Flash to lead us in the right direction though, so I ignored my gut which told me to run the other way.

I had a bad feeling about where we were going but I don't know why. I kept running into the darkness barely able to see Flash when she would strafe to one side. I couldn't keep my eyes on the road and her at the same time.

This world has complex ground structures making it easy to trip if you are not paying attention. I need to get out of here that is what my gut was telling my mind. Yet, I still kept running along after Flash with no real reason to other than faith.

I started to listen to Flash's quick breath in front of me and made my own breath follow that pattern. I looked down at the road for a couple of seconds and then I ran over something. I heard a click and I didn't know what to expect.

I slowed down but not for long. I looked behind me and not only heard but saw a "BOOM". It was a trap. I turned around and ran at extreme speeds. I heard more booms close to me and getting closer.

I ran next to Flash who then turned her head around. She screamed in fear and started to run faster than I even thought possible. She darted forward not even thinking to turn. I ran off the track that we were on, to the left to be specific.

I saw an explosion in front of me and heard one behind me. They were following me and Flash too. I don't know what is happening but I know I need to get out. I pushed my body to my max and I felt like I couldn't hold up the pace for long.

I had started running again but this time in confusing patterns. I kept running but the booms never stopped. I had to keep dodging holes and drops in the ground so I wouldn't get blown up while I was stuck.

My body started to lose energy quickly and my breath became fast and hard. I then stopped and fell over. I couldn't run anymore, I felt like my body was lost and I couldn't recover. I knew I was dead, but I knew it would have come sometime.

I stopped hearing booms, but I didn't get to enjoy it.

I felt life leave my body temporarily, I passed out, not to wake up for a while.

**Flash's POV**

"**HYPER SPEED**" I screamed hoping to get away from whatever was chasing me. I haven't used this move in so long it feels so weird. Fire came off my feet as I ran away. I looked behind me hoping to see Falker but instead only saw another explosion.

What is this thing that is chasing me? I couldn't feel my legs anymore; I hope this thing knows I can do this forever. I kept running but I knew that this monster wasn't getting anywhere close to me so I was ok.

I looked into the distance but I couldn't see a thing. Everything flew bye before I could even see what it was. I started to hear the explosions get farther and farther away yet I kept running at the same speed.

I turned around and noticed that there were no more explosions as far as the eye could see. I couldn't hear them either so I think I am ok. I turned around to where I was running and was met with a shocking surprise.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked. "Ha, what do you think was chasing you?" she said back. My face fell, I can't believe her. Why would she do that? "why would you do that Cupa?" I asked.

"Because I told her too" a male voice came from behind me. I turned around and my face fell again. "The fighter." I said. "Ha, so you have heard of me, seems like you know my assistant as well." he said. He was the leader of one of the parts of the army.

He had sparkling diamond armor with high enchants and a very powerful enchanted diamond axe. He was three and a half blocks tall instead of the normal 2 and he looked very menacing. I looked at Cupa and was ashamed.

How could she betray us like that, she has been my friend for years now. I can't believe she would try to kill me like that. I can take her though; she can't handle my speed attacks.

"Don't worry friend, this will be over quick." Cupa said to me as she cracked her knuckles. "Be that way than" I said back. I turned around and saw what I was actually up against. These two weren't alone and as I looked around I felt worse and worse.

There was an entire brigade of men backing them up. I was surrounded by men on all sides with no escape route. I have to kill them all to get out. I pulled my fists up and got ready to charge with a psycho charge.

I need to look around here. Who should I go for first? I can take out the two main and then scatter the rest, or I can kill the little ones and make the two retreat. I will just kill whoever comes at me. I hope someone comes to help me.

I don't know if I can do this on my own. What happens then? What will they do to me if I can't fight them off? Not now, can't think bad thoughts now. I heard the brigade charge with a large battle cry, it was a trap.

I fell into their trap, and I might just die because of it.

**Huntress's POV** (Before Falker got knocked out until after)

I paced around the palace floor for the thousandth time waiting for Flash and Falker to get back. Andr was sitting on the step next to me staring at the night sky. I had been listening to Falker's heartbeat for the past little while because that is all I can hear from this far away.

I had heard it at a constant level for a long time now but for some odd reason his heartbeat is speeding up a lot. I kept pacing around and hearing Flaker's heart keep speeding up. It seemed like he would have to be breathing really hard by now.

He must be running really fast. I looked over at Andr and it seems that she was also listening to Falker's heart. Her eyes looked up at mine and we didn't even have to say a word to know we were doing the exact same thing. I smiled and so did Andr.

I kept pacing and my face fell. I started to hear his breath that means he must be coming closer. His breath was fast and hard, it seems that he is going 100 miles an hour to be breathing that hard.

I started to hear a scratchy version of his thoughts. I could only make out a couple of words, run, boom, and give. I stared at Andr as she could hear the same things I could hear. I looked into her eyes asking for some sort of translation.

She just shrugged it off and kept trying to make out more. Than his breathing started to slow, it was slowing fast and it was too fast for my comfort. I looked at Andr a final time and I saw her eyes get as big as a house.

I tuned back into Falker and then realized what she was upset about. His heart had stopped. I knew he was still alive, I could feel his sprit still there but he was out cold. I stared at Andr and grabbed her hand.

She got the message and teleported both of us to his location. Her teleport had taken a good five seconds because of her not really knowing the area well but we made it. I looked down at my feet and saw Falker.

He was knocked out and had lost all of his breath. I looked around and saw that there were holes in the ground everywhere. Explosions had happened here and recently. Andr had knelt down at Falker's side and was trying to get him to wake up.

"Why wasn't I here?" she said to herself with a pained voice. It seems that Andr feels bad about the situation. He is fine so I am just happy about that. What I am more worried is what did this to him, someone had a plan or someone was way too strong.

Not many people in this entire world can out power Falker without going into their best forms while he is still in his normal form. It seems that something chased him and made him run out of breath.

Why couldn't he have figured out that he has Ender magic? That might have been helpful. "He isn't waking up Huntress" Andr said. "Keep trying if you want, he needs to sleep now though." I said.

"No, I am going to wake him up if I am here all day." Andr said. "Well aren't you stubborn." I said. "yep" she said with a wink. "I am going to go look for Flash, it seems like she should have been around but she isn't." I said. "Fine" Andr replied.

I looked around but Flash wasn't anywhere in sight. I turned invisible and started to look with my long range vision. I couldn't see Flash even with my extremely long vision. I started to run and jump to get over blocks and things in my way.

I kept looking with my extreme vision but I couldn't see the princess anywhere in sight. My vision lasts for 213,569 blocks yet I still can't see her. This form has very good vision but I can hear for 5 times the distance.

I listened and started to hear something going on in the distance. I then heard the key words, I heard "**PCYCHO CHARGE!**" yelled by none other than Flash. It was far away even for my hearing, no wonder I couldn't see her.

I debated in my head to use my darkness portal or not but I decided to. I put down the portal and then thought about where I wanted the other one. I threw the portal with my extreme power in this form.

It usually goes around as far as I can see. I jumped into the portal and it disappeared behind me and the other one did as well when I came out of it. I threw another portal but put one below me before the other landed.

I teleported again and then looked ahead. I saw the battle. It looked like a maul, because I couldn't see who they were attacking. It seems like whatever they are attacking is in the center.

I think it is Flash but there has to be more other than Flash. Guys are flying into the sky in every direction so I think she is being assisted. There are so many men attacking them it doesn't even seem like a fair fight.

I was still invisible and they are still a good little bit away from me. Why don't I just make a little surprise entrance and exit? I will grab Flash and the group she is with and then we will get the hell out of here.

I threw my portal next to the battle and one below mw as well. I jumped into the portal and pulled out my sword and shield. I tuned off my invisibility and charged at the back of the group.

I started tearing them to pieces and their ranks started to scatter from the right side which is where I attacked. I was tearing through their armor and killing them quickly. There were a large number of men there but even so I felt like I was doing a lot.

I looked into the center and saw the "group" that I thought was there. Turns out it was just Flash, she was beat up bad and I don't think she should even be able to stand or breath at this point yet she is still fighting.

Her eyes are everywhere and it looks like when she blinks that she isn't going to open them again. She has around 7 stab wounds and is bleeding badly. She has a sword in her shoulder that goes all the way through.

Her arm is barely hanging on and she isn't even able to use it anymore. I sliced through to the center and picked up Flash. I threw my portal which I grabbed from the back on my shield. I threw the other portal under me and waved at the confused men.

We ended up on the other side yet still not safe. I started to run and maybe I can get a few portals in every once in a while.

We will see, it seems like this wasn't intentional.

Was it a trap?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Author's Note: hope you guys liked it and the next chap will come out tomorrow or the next day. I think you all learned a little more about Flash and Huntress now huh?


	16. Defenseless with a Hint of Insanity

Finish this Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 16/ Defenseless with a Hint of Insanity

Authors Note: hello guys sorry for the wait I just had my end of the year dance and a couple of other things so I am so stoked. Anyways here is the next chap and sorry it took so long. I won't be able to update before I go on my cruise. (It is for 9 days and 9 nights so it is a while). Anyways I still should be able to update before I go once more but before I even think about it here is the next chap.

Frag-Out2: 1 lol yes it does. 2 I am happy and sad for you then. She is not a good person in this story for a multitude of reasons but I am happy that at least one of your questions got answered.

Neon Scythe: yes I agree on both

Deathwingseeker: thought about it but it wouldn't work too well. he may have powers like huntress but the real Herobrine is dead so there cannot be another one exactly like him. Get what I mean?

Creeperslord: yes I know I had chapter 14 done the day before but the sight crashed when I tried to post it so I had to post it on the same day as 15.

Firelancer120: depends on what happens to them. Some of them may not have a choice what side they are going to join. You will just have to see. ;)

Grrrrrrrrrrr: lol I am glad. It was definitely different.

mudkipRPFTW: I think I understand what you just said and yes Huntress's powers are kind of odd but she is supposed to be a spy and an assassin which she tends to not do so I could see where that would be misleading. I would have no idea if this has more magic than anime because I don't watch anime.

TakingJoker: yes she killed them both.

Math Genius (chapter 9 of Minecraftian Warnings): thanks I appreciate it.

There were a lot of reviews this time. I like it keep it up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I shot awake with my eyes as big as saucers. I am alive, wow that is really surprising. I'm alive right? I looked around and then saw what I was hoping to see. I wasn't dead, that is good, but how?

This was minecraftia still so I should be fine. I looked up and it was day time. How long had I been out, I wondered to myself. I was lying in a field of grass and upon more inspection it looked like I was the only one here.

I wonder what I got attacked by earlier? I hope flash is alright. Of course she is, she is faster than anyone in minecraftia at least of those who can't teleport. I looked around hoping still to find someone to help me figure out a couple of things.

I wasn't able to find anything or anyone so I just sat back down. I was around 16 blocks from where I had woken up. I heard a teleporting sound behind me. I turned around with a smile but wasn't met with one.

I thought it was Andr but when I turned around I was met with something much worse.

Andr's POV

I sat down on a block of leaves and kept trying to talk to Flash. Flash was cursing under her breath while I was trying to calm her down. Why the hell do I have to do this? I barely know how to comfort myself, how am I supposed to comfort her.

"Flash look at the bright side, you did a lot before…" I started to say but was cut off. "NO! I wasn't able to do enough and if no one had come I would have been fine." Flash said in frustration.

"You had 5 swords sticking out of you, three in your back alone. I am surprised you survived at all." I said. "Fuck off!" Flash snapped back at me. Flash had been saved by Huntress when Flash got attacked suddenly.

Huntress got away and was able to kill a lot of them as well along the way. Cupa and the fighter from the army attacked Huntress. Huntress knocked out Cupa in one shot to the face and the fighter ran away with the rest of his remaining men.

That's all I heard but Flash passed out way before so only Huntress knows what exactly happened. I wonder what did exactly happened, huntress usually is honest so I don't doubt what she said but still there are a couple of details that I am interested in knowing.

The reason Flash is mad is because a little while ago when Huntress came back to me and the still passed out Falker all she did was leave Flash with me and took Falker. Flash didn't like that setup but it was only afterward when she found out.

I took one look at Flash and nodded my head before huntress before she teleported away. I teleported on the other hand back to the castle, mine that is. I would've done that earlier but Falker wasn't in that bad condition so I didn't find a need.

Anyways when I got back to the castle I found jerry and he didn't even say a word before he took Flash from me and started to heal her up. I turned and walked away because I couldn't stand to watch it was too disgusting.

Flash not only had the 5 swords in her back she had 6 arrows too. Jerry was able to get her back awake with all of her wounds healed in around 6 hours which isn't bad time for how bad of shape Flash was in.

he had a lot of help from Zane so that was good as well. when Flash woke up however I was not even remotely happy. Flash started asking me questions that I didn't know how to answer so I was unhelpful to her apparently. I was trying sense then to calm Flash down about everything but it wasn't working.

I was just as upset as she was but I just wasn't making it obvious. I started getting more and more worried about Falker as Flash continued her rant. I just hope he is ok or someone is there to protect him because he can't use any magic right now because his body is too tired still probably.

I kept listening to Flash but I couldn't stand to hear her talk for another second. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOU HALF WAY ACROSS MINECRAFTIA!" I screamed at Flash. Flash immediately shut up and looked at me confused.

She wasn't able to make any words just a look of worry arose on her face. I didn't like what I had to do because I didn't want to start a fight right now. I grabbed her hand roughly and said "come on lets go".

Flash just nodded and held her head down. I think she is scared of me probably because I can teleport. I was going to go look for Falker and hopefully Huntress. It has been too long and I can't listen to Flash rant anymore.

I just hope they are together somewhere because Falker is just so weak right now.

Falker POV (right after his first POV)

I looked into a dull face of someone that I didn't recognize. We kept staring at this being but I didn't know what to expect. "Oh hello. Did I wake you?" it asked with a cold and deep voice. I just kept staring and trying to figure out where this being came from.

"Looks like I did but no matter." It said again. The guy I think now pulled out a sword and said again "why don't we see how tough you are tired and weak". Shit, I am not in a good situation at least I can still do magic. "FEAR STRIPPER!" I screamed.

Sparks flew about a block in front of me but the attack never came. "Hahaha, you are too weak to use magic, you are going to have to fight with your hands." He said. I don't like that setup at all.

I looked into his eyes and pulled my fists up. I am so used to being attacked without warning by now that this barely surprises me. He was about 6' 4" with a big sword that was glowing green and made of diamond. He was wearing armor and it was enchanted diamond.

He had piercing red eyes and they were scary as hell. He looked at me with a mad man smile and I took that as a sign to go into defensive. He just smiled wider and pulled the sword above his head.

He knew I couldn't hurt him through his armor which I think is why he is being so aggressive. I am not good at defending unless evading counts. I jumped backwards around 4 blocks and he seemed to not be fazed by the knowledge that I could evade well.

"Hmm, let's see which part of you should I slice off first" he said again with an evil smile. He immediately jumped over me at around 6 blocks. He smiled even wider and I got more scared than I was before.

This guy was faster, stronger, and probably less tired. I kept freaking out in my head but my outside body was actually acting quite normal. He jumped at me again but I managed to dodge. He swung at me again but this time actually cut my shirt. There is another thing I always wonder.

Where the hell do I keep getting cloths from? The guy kicked me but I flipped over and landed on my feet in a low spider position. I jumped at him this time without really thinking. He swung at me but I was able to duck.

I jumped up behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. He wasn't fazed by the attack but I didn't expect him to be. I tried to grab the sword handle but ended up grabbing his hand.

He wrapped his left hand around mine and threw me over his shoulder. A hip throw, I should have seen that coming. I got up and dusted myself off. I looked into my attacker's eyes and I got more scared when I thought it was kind of like huntress's Herobrine form.

I have seen many red eyes along the way so I guess it isn't too uncommon to have red eyes. I just looked at the sword and then figured out what I had to do. I stood back in a defensive position and kept my knees bent a little bit so that I could move easier.

I felt weight on my back out of nowhere and I turned around. My eyes went huge when I saw that he was on my back. I don't know how he got there but I know that he can't be there. He then tried to stab me backwards and I saw an opportunity.

I pushed the sword blade side down and did a hip throw back on him. I held onto the handle of the sword and watched him fly away about 4 blocks. I pulled the sword out of the block of dirt that it was now lodged in as he sat up and knelled.

His face turned to mine and he said something I never thought I would hear.

"You passed" he said in a feminine tone.

He stood up and smiled a normal smile at me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Author's Note: alright guys I will see you after my cruise but until then I hope you liked this chapter and please don't forget about my story. I might be able to update on the ship if I have enough room to pack my computer in my bag. (Probably not though). Anyways will see you guys in about a week and a little while.


	17. Hero part 1

Finish this Fight

Chapter 17/ Hero part 1

Rating: MA

Authors Note: hello guys it has been more than a week and a half and I just got back from my cruise yesterday but I was too tired to write so today I am going to update two or three times maybe to make up for it. I am going to a camp and then Arizona next but please remember that after all that craziness I will come back. There is something else that has come up while I was on my cruise that might take priority though. My parents are getting a divorce so we are moving but I don't know when. I am depressed and hurt but I have been through worse. Anyways on a happier note on with the chap.

Neon scythe: lol ya you will see.

SpyCrab001: someone may have landed on the right number

FallingSolstice: thanks man I really appreciate a kind critic every once and a while. I am happy that you like it is always a reason for me to continue.

Frag-Out2: lol thanks and yes the cruise was amazing. Disney cruise's are just awesome. Thanks

mudkipRPFTW: lol yes he was tired but he had enough energy to do something luckily for him. I am glad you saw what finish this fight meant. but I haven't even gotten the main storyline yet to be quite honest.

Jason: lol yes I do but I just like those words. Funny how things come together isn't it.

Guest: thanks and I don't exactly know what you mean by more exiting stuff. I thought fighting and sex was enough. Apparently not. :/

Mr. Minecraft: he doesn't have any ender magic yet it is taking a long time to activate but besides it will come in only when he needs it to. I came up with huntress simply because I have a creative personality I didn't like the idea of Herobrine and I needed a strong girl to be Falker's trainer so I came up with Huntress.

Guest: ok calm down dude you don't have to flip on me. yes it looks bad but it gets better I promise.

360NoScopeMaster: thanks for submitting your idea I have looked it over and I will see what I can do. I don't like to have to many OC's because it makes it confusing but I can try alright.

DiamondWolf1337: thanks man will do.

JRGAMER0425: (reviewing on a chapter15 of Minecraftian warnings): :3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I walked a little bit closer to this figure that I still am curious what it is. I watched as it stood up and took two steps closer to me. "Either you are someone I know being mean, or you are someone I don't know trying to trick me" I said.

"Ha, no problem there apprentice" it said. Aww fuck you have got to be kidding me. If this is huntress I am going to flip. A bright light filled my eyes and I watched as the form of the thing in front of me changed.

I closed my eyes but then realized I didn't have too. The light quickly turned to a dull darkness. I opened my eyes again and saw as my master finished her form swap. I just looked at her with a disapproving face.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me huntress" I said. "Hahaha, what? We never have time alone anymore so I might as well take advantage of the time we do have." Huntress said still half laughing.

"What did you test me for this time?" I asked. "Mainly defense but a little bit of stamina." She said. "Maybe you should be less sneaky next time" I said. "But that would be no fun you see" she said.

"Why does it have to be fun, you are always serious what has gotten into you?!" I asked loudly. "Nothing just like to change it up when I am around you and we are alone" she said nonchalantly. That's not weird at all.

"Huh?" Huntress said. "Nothing" I replied quickly making it obvious that I was hiding something. "Hmmm, I don't like that, why don't you just tell me again" Huntress said while putting her hand on the outside of her ear cupping it so she could hear me better.

At least that is the theory. "I am not going to say another thing" I said. Ugggg, why can't she just leave me alone on something for once? "Huh?" she asked again but seriously this time. What? Can she seriously not hear me?

"Why can't I hear your thoughts anymore?" she asked herself. "You seriously can't hear me?" I asked. "No… this isn't good." Huntress said. "Obviously not!" I said loudly. Huntress looked around and then locked onto a place in the distance.

I looked in the same direction but I couldn't see what she saw. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and ripped me away from the spot where I was standing just a millisecond ago. I landed on the ground with a thud while Huntress flipped up and stood on two feet.

I looked where I was just standing and saw a massive hole around 100 blocks deep and 15 blocks wide. It was around 17 blocks in length as well. Huntress had jumped around 35 blocks away so we were far enough away.

I looked behind me and didn't see anything. Huntress then got into a defensive stance and pulled out one of her swords from its sheath on her side. She looked into the distance and then pulled her shield out for the first time in a good long while.

She wrapped the shield on her arm and then it started to make a black beam that seemed harmless. Just then I heard a sound of feet landing behind me and I turned around. It was Eva holding hands with each one of the two spider sisters.

They looked at me on the ground and lily jumped over to me. She picked me up and I stood again. I looked confused and then realized what that beam was. It was a signal to our team that would make sense.

Looks like someone actually figured out how to make a signal. Andr and Flash appeared next together. Jerry and Blitz appeared next but they seemed to come using a potion. Zane and Jason appeared last but barely a second behind Blitz and Jerry.

They seemed to come by the same method. Why did huntress summon everyone here? We barely are together so why would she do this. "Hello everyone thank you for coming. We seem to have a bigger problem than we realized.

The army that was divided into three is actually being led by a stronger force. All the men in the army were apparently forced into this." Huntress said. "How do you know this?" Zane asked.

"I looked into one of the army commanders memory's and I saw what happened." Huntress said. "So what do we do?" Ursula asked. "Falker is too weak to fight so we are going to have to play a little on the defensive side.

Let's be honest he is much stronger than all of you and most of you don't fight as much, never the less I don't want anyone to lose their life so let's do what we can." Huntress said. Everyone groaned or just got mad at her comment but was fine with it.

I don't like to think myself above anyone else so I won't but right now I am so weak I am going to be of no use what so ever. I don't want to see that much pain today but still we don't know what we are up against.

"Huntress who are we fighting?" Flash asked a little worried now. "The god of light." She said dryly. My mouth dropped and so did some other people's. "You mean…" I was cut off by huntress.

"No he changed his name apparently to _savior_ because of his new powers." Huntress said. "What new powers" I asked. Other nodded asking the same questions in their heads.

"Well he got the powers from Bolt, gained powers from Cupa, and he killed some other respectable people and sucked their powers as well. He takes the power of whatever he kills." Huntress replied.

"I thought Cupa was on his side!" Flash said a little shocked. "She is but when I knocked her out he drained half of her powers. He is despicable." Huntress replied. "Savior than lied to Cupa saying she must just be tired." Huntress said.

"Holy fuck!" Andr said with shock obvious in her voice. "So don't get knocked out" Blitz said. "Ya pretty much" Huntress replied. "Is he alone" Jason asked. "Yes but he is almost invincible so this is going to take a while and if he gets any of us we are all done for." Huntress said.

"So does that mean that we are going to have to defend the weaker one" Jerry asked. "Yes if he gets Falker we are more than screwed." Huntress replied. "Fuck, this is going to be hard" Zane said. "Ya just a little bit" Ursula said.

"He is almost here so get ready." Huntress said while looking in the distance. I looked around and saw everyone nod and start to get ready. Huntress just got back into a defensive stance.

Lily and Ursula got into their spider forms and yelled a battle cry. Jerry got into his baby slime form and got a big fist ready. Eva charged up two dark attacks in her hands and turned translucent instead of invisible.

Andr cracked her knuckles and made ender claws on her arms, feet, back, and chest. It was quite scary to be honest. Zane made a snow shell and a snow sword. He summoned mutant snow golems by his side.

Flash made a small sword out of pure energy and started zipping around at insane speeds and kept getting faster. Blitz pulled her sword out and started to sharpen it with a sharpening stone made of bedrock.

Jason drew his bow back put an arrow in and started to get his aim right. I sat up and didn't do a thing. We were ready to fight. I looked into the distance and saw a figure start to appear. It was walking with nothing at its sides.

It made a bow appear and pulled it back with an arrow already in it. It fired and shot at us. Jason fired right after and Jason's insane accuracy was dead on. The arrow cut right through the enemy's arrow. Two pieces fell right at Jason's feet.

He smiled and loaded another arrow. "Very impressive let's hope your comrades are just as prepared." Savior said. Lily hissed in her spider form which sounded more like a growl. "Where is your leader by the way, I was looking for a fight." He said.

"Just us" huntress said menacingly. "No I can sense him around but he seems too weak to fight. That's too bad I was almost looking forward to this." He said smiling like a demon. "Let's go man, if you think you are so though" Zane said.

"Oh I don't think I know, you are weak anyways so what do you think you can do. Huntress is the most powerful one here and it doesn't seem like even that is going to be enough. Andr is second but only in her dragon form." Savoir continued to talk.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Huh, oh looks like you decided to speak up after all. Let's see which one of you will go down first. Don't worry Falker I won't attack you until I am done with these fools." He said while laughing menacingly.

"Fine, enough talk lets brawl" Savior said. He jumped over 75 blocks at Lily first. Lily swung and missed while savior hit with his strike. Lily got knocked back but stayed on the ground. She cringed but didn't scream.

It wasn't a charged attack or anything just a swing. He jumped at Flash next who moved away and cut his cheek. Flash dashed back and stabbed the sword into his back but he kicked her back. She grabbed her sword before he kicked her though.

Flash hit a tree and looked a little hurt but got back up with ease. Blitz attacked savior with a series of slices to the chest. He barely seemed phased even by having 5 giant gashes in his chest. Blitz jumped back when savior swung at her.

She got skimmed but wasn't hurt. Jason then shot an arrow right through savior's head and he didn't even flinch. "Fine looks like I will start using powers now" savior said. "**HERO'S LIGHT**" he yelled.

A giant beam encased jerry before he had a chance to move out of the way. Jerry came out of the beam looking burned and somehow chipped. Pieces of Jerry had gotten disintegrated it was disturbing. "**BLAST BURN**" Blitz yelled.

The attack hit savior dead on but he wasn't fazed. Andr then nodded to Zane and Ursula. Zane and his golems attacked with Andr and Ursula by his side. Savior ran at them and charged an attack in his hand.

"**SNOW STORM**", "**BLACK CLAWS**", and "**ENDER PULSE**" were heard. Snow storm was a bunch of ice and snow shards flying at insane speeds. Black claws made black claws come out of nowhere and fly like homing missiles.

Ender pulse sent out a sound wave looking purple bear that had a radiation effect. Snow storm hit dead on while almost ¾ of the claws from black claws hit. The ender pulse missed but the radiation hit.

It missed because the other attacks knocked savior around a little bit. Savior let lose his attack "**EXPLOSIVE RAIN**!" was heard and then pieces of TNT fell from the sky and started hitting the ground and blowing up.

The three current attackers jumped back and tried to avoid the falling bombs. This didn't work out all too well as almost everyone in the party got hit. Jason was the only exception other than me.

They weren't making any process on this guy so something needed to change.

Wait I looked around and only saw including me 9 people.

There are 11 of us.

Eva and huntress were missing.

I looked at our group and saw a good amount of damage.

We had a lot of pain in our group and no hurt on our enemy's side.

Just a big smile on his face. This isn't going to be good at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Author's Note: wait for later today when the next chap comes out. REVIEW GUYS!


	18. Hero part 2

Finish this Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 18/ Hero part 2

Authors Note: I am so sorry that I am late but I actually haven't gone to sleep so for me it still feels like the same day. I hope that counts. I got 2 reviews so I am going to respond to them and if you are confused what I am talking about it is 12:52 AM when I am starting to write this so ya.

Gear Switch (A.K.A. Neon Scythe): you will see who the Hero (hint hint) of this situation will be ;)

JRGAMER0425: thanks dude.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I looked around and waited for Huntress and Eva to appear again. Eva appeared behind savoir and let lose an attack on his back. "**BLACK SHADOWS!**" Eva yelled. Black creatures came out of Eva's hands and sliced up Savior's back. He winced but didn't seem to find a whole lot of pain from the attack.

He swung around and tried to hit Eva. Before he hit Eva, Huntress appeared with her shield to block the attack. His hand reflected off the shield but made huntress slide back a bit. Eva disappeared again while huntress charged.

"I am going to do this fast and let's see what it can do" Huntress said to herself. I heard her and then saw her charging a strong attack. "**LAST HOPE**!" Huntress yelled. The move was to say in one word amazing.

It looked like the move "Apocalypse" but more powerful. The beam was twice the size of Huntress and it shot at the speed of light. It looked black, brown, and grey but was still a beam.

It slammed right into savior and he tried to take the attack at first but then flew back. He screamed in pain and was hit by the attack for around 21 seconds. The attack lasted for 22 seconds so not too bad of aim in my book.

Savior after the attack was on his back sizzling literally. I don't know how he is still in one piece to be quite honest. He looked to actually be in pain now but then I looked at Huntress. She looked tired and was about to pass out.

I stood up and ran over to her. Huntress looked into my eyes and then smiled. She passed out and fell but I caught her just in time. Shit I don't think this is good. Huntress is knocked out our medic Jerry is almost knocked out and the other members of our team are at least a little bit injured.

I looked around and locked my eyes on Savior again. He had gotten up and then he said "well then, she can really pack a punch now cant she. I feel like have a giant gash now.

Ugggg, no one has hurt me that bad before but sad for you now you have no one to defend you." Savior said. Fuck we really need something to help us out. We are in no condition to keep fighting.

Andr wasted no time to get back in the fight however. She teleported behind Savior and knocked another ender pulse in the form of a kick into his back. He fell over again but kicked Andr's feet out in the process.

Andr's weakest part is definitely her legs so this can't be good. I watched as Andr got punched dead in the jaw by a fist charged with "hero's Light". I watched helplessly as she flew into a tree out cold.

"Fuck this you invincible bitch!" Zane yelled. A battle cry followed from Zane as he charged at Savior. He sent out another snow attack that I missed the name of but it seemed to have a lot to do with ice shards.

It hit its target yet the target was almost unaffected. "**BOMBER BOY!**" Savior yelled. A giant iron golem looking thing ran towards Zane it had a fuse on its back so I could already tell what it was. It ran at Zane but he dodged it.

Then the bomber ran after Zane at a fairly decent speed. Zane stayed away but then it started to catch up. It blew up instantly when the fuse hit the end. Zane got knocked faster than expected at Savior.

Savior pulled his fist up and slammed it into Zane's sternum. I heard the sound of bones cracking and it was disgusting. Zane fell back and hit his face on the ground. Zane was out just like many others now.

Jerry had passed out by now and we were running out of people. Flash and Blitz came up together which is actually a good pair of fighting styles in my opinion. By now we had discovered that once someone went down the next one went.

Why we didn't all go together, I had thought of that but it seems that if we did we would hit each other more than Savior. So that would have been useless. Flash is good for speed but not much else. Blitz is slow and is good at attack and defense.

This combo would have worked well on any other opponent but on this one I am not too sure. Defense is almost completely useless in this fight and attack isn't all too useful either.

Andr's teleportation got countered easily so Flash's speed won't be of much help either. The two girls ran at Savoir and he just stared blankly at them. He was getting more and more serious so it seems like he wants to finish this up. Anyways Blitz attacked with her sword which was charged with "blast burn" and Flash used "hyper speed".

Savior was a little overwhelmed by the attacks but he focused on Flash first. He swung out in random directions hoping to hit Flash. Flash is much smarter than that so it didn't really work for him. Then he aimed and swung.

He almost hit Flash in the knee but she rolled and was able to almost totally dodge the attack. It skimmed her leg but she wasn't fazed by it. Flash started to dart in and out with attacks while doing confusing movements around Savior.

Blitz attacked with a sword into Savior's chest. It literally burned him, he started to sizzle again but he was alright apparently. Blitz pulled the sword out and kicked him in the chest. Savior flew back but he got up quickly.

Flash stabbed him in the face with her energy sword but he wasn't fazed again. Flash ran off but not quick enough. Savior punched Flash in the neck knocking her out instantly. Blitz swung again but savior grabbed the sword.

Savior threw the sword away and left Blitz almost defenseless. "**BLAST BURN!**" Blitz yelled again. It hit on target but Savior didn't seem fearful. He just took a swung at Blitz and she had nothing to defend herself.

This hurt me on the inside to watch this mutiny. I don't know what this thing is but it is almost indestructible. I have seen some pretty powerful things in this world but nothing I have ever seen was this strong.

Lilly and Ursula charged toward Savior and he didn't even take a look. He just turned his hand around and yelled "**MINERS BORROW!**". A blast was seen next to Savior in the direction of Lily and Ursula.

It was the same attack that Cupa used on me and Flash. What a dick move, fuck we are screwed. I feel so powerless just like my entire team. I heard many more booms and screams but none of a guy's tone of voice.

I just looked at the ground and wanted to cry, this was the end wasn't it. We have no one who can fight. Jason looked in horror at the most powerful fighters he ever knew on the verge of death. We were his hero's now we are useless.

He just stared with wide eyes as Savior walked up to him. Eva then appeared to his aid but she was still not of much use either. Eva got punched right next to me. She had been hit in the neck like Flash and was out just like Flash and all the rest.

Jason was the only one left… no. No! it won't end like this! I stood up and looked with hate in my eyes at Savior. Rage burnt my very core as I looked at this being of a higher power. I looked around and then back at Savior.

He looked back at me this time instead of hurting Jason. I jumped over to Huntress and tried to think of anything that might be of help to right now.

Wait didn't she say something about the chemicals involved in my genetically coded being are formed during sex, does that mean they can be jumpstarted by some other form of connection to the inside of another being.

I looked at Huntress's knocked out body and thought well there is only one way to find out. The only other ways to connect to someone's inside chemicals is through kissing or blood contact. I leaned my head in and kissed Huntress's unconscious body.

I felt pain and a lot of it in my heart and chest. It only lasted for a second though and I felt revived. It had worked, I had my powers jumpstarted. Thank you school for teaching me something. I jumped up and looked back at Savior.

I smiled and he looked confused. "Now let's fight." I said. "What a sentiment is all you wanted, fine lets finish this quickly." Savior said with a yawn. "Gladly" I said with an evil smile. He charged at me and I just thought in my mind what would be the most effective.

I then heard a new move pop into my head and I thought that it must have been the move from Andr that I now remember what it is. "**FEAR STRIPPER!**" I yelled. My black lightning shot from my hands once again at full power and hit the unsuspecting Savior.

He flew back and screamed in pain. This was the perfect move especially sense it's my most powerful. Savior looked to be a little more hurt than before and I am glad because I got much more where that came from.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled in shock and pain. "Bring it on fucker. I am going to fight now. Not just fight I am going to give you everything I have to defend what I believe in and what I love." I said.

"Fine than give it your best shot" Savior said as he groaned trying to stand back up. "**REVIVIALIST!**" I screamed my beam shot out and Hit Savior dead in the face. Just then I saw his body change.

His body turned to less beat up but only beat up like he said he felt like. Looks like now I get to see what I am actually doing now. That is nice. He had a nice size gash across his stomach and another few burn marks.

He had a large gash across his face through his shoulder and another one down his back.

He actually didn't look too good. "**HERO'S LIGHT!**" he yelled.

The beam came out and I yelled right after he started to talk "**POISON SHEILD!**".

I closed my eyes and thought I was done for but when I opened them again my shield was still there.

I was astonished to say the least.

It was cracked and beaten but it was still in one piece.

I saw the attack had ended and Savior's mouth was a little bit agape.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he screamed in total shock.

To be honest I was socked too.

What happened to me, why am I so powerful?

This isn't right.

I looked up and saw something flying in the sky.

I started to hear a voice in my head so I listened.

It said some words that were quite interesting but they didn't come from me.

"_love is the most powerful thing in this world, but only if you know how to use it._"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors Note: hey guys hope you liked it; this is the start of something that is important to the story so pay attention to those last words. I am going to be gone for another week starting later today so see you guys when I get back. I will miss you guys once again. Hope this chap is okay I finished it at 2:41 AM by the way for anyone who cares. Anyways see you guys later and please. REVIEW!


	19. Mutt

Finish this Fight

Chapter 19/ Mutt

Rating: MA

Author's Note: hello guys. It has been a good long while and I know that, I got back from my trip 2 days ago I was just too tired the first day and way too addicted to video games yesterday and most of today. It is 10:45 PM when I am starting to write this so I hope it comes out a-ok. Hope you guys like it. Oh and my life issues are getting a lot better.

Creeperslord: thanks man and it wasn't really an ending but ya.

Gear Switch: he is the god of light so he is calling himself savior for that reason. Now he is going to fight with a very pissed of Falker.

Rainbagedon: this story has a long way to go it is not anywhere close to done. I probably wont make another story about MC for a while but I might come out with one for pokemon, MLP, TF2, or something else.

JRGAMER0425: thanks man.

Evilthebob: lol ya it kind of does. I know it was a cheap shot but it will come together. Ya he does hear voices often. (p.s. that's kind of the point) thanks for the compliments man.

Welcometodalolz: thank you so much man I appreciate it to the fullest. thanks for the PM too by the way.

Guest: lol that's the point. ;)

FallingSolstice: I will try. After I get back from Arizona then I will be back for good so I will be updating a lot more then. I only have 2 days before I leave again so I will try to update at least 2 if not 3 more times during that time period.

Guest: but did you forget. Huntress is unconscious… (p.s. that means it's not her)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I kept looking at the sky and found that the thing that I thought was flying was actually falling. Fast and hard but not shaking, it seemed to stay still and hold it self together. It was falling from more than 300 blocks and wasn't even shaking.

I just kept looking up for a couple of seconds. Then I heard that voice in my head again. It spoke loudly and boldly. Like a light in the dark, or a dark in too much light. "Oh ya, I forgot to tell you, you might not remember me.

If you don't then I won't care anyways. If you do I will be surprised to say the least. I am a little bit stronger than last time we met but hey, I am here to help. Not that you need It." the voice said.

After it finished talking I saw the being hit the ground without even breaking a block. I looked at it and saw in front of me a normal looking being. I knew better than to judge a book by its cover though so I started to observe it.

It looked like a normal Minecraftian wolf but it had diamond collar on. It was shiny and looked like it had never been scratched. I could not see anything abnormal about this wolf other than the collar. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Emily?" I whispered to myself in disbelief. "Hahaha, told ya I was stronger" she laughed back at me. Holy fuck it was her! How the hell?! (If you don't know this character check back to chapter 17 of Minecraftian warnings, yes she was important)

"How did that thing survive that fall" Savior said way too loud but never the less to himself. Emily just smiled. "It doesn't matter you idiot. All that matters is that I am here and you are going to **DIE!**" Emily half said half growled.

"Come on Falker. You don't need to know a thing. Just go with your instinct and let's beat him down." Emily said with a smile on her face. I nodded to my own surprise. Then I started to think.

Do I really need to know everything right now? Hell no! I started to charge up a revivalist up in both my hands. Emily smiled wider while showing her teeth and looked back at Savior. "**HEARTBREAK**" she yelled.

A dark pink beam shot out of Emily's mouth and hit Savior who was again not paying attention. He fell down and looked really stunned. He couldn't even form words. he was probably paralyzed temporarily.

I let lose my revivalist and it hit him dead in the sternum. He flew back and landed on his side. He got up not stunned anymore and yelled "**GOD'S ARMOR**". Armor made of bright gold surrounded Savior and he smiled.

"**BLAST FISH**" He yelled. Giant fish that looked like a combo of silverfish and creepers came out of the ground and started to rush toward me and Emily. "**ROSE OF ALL THORNS**" and "**SOULS**" was yelled from me and Emily.

Rose bushes with many thorns came out of the ground and wrapped around some of the fish. They died on contact but some survived or weren't hit at all. Right as my attack finished Emily's attack came into effect and ghost like creatures started to come out of the ground and ripping apart the fish.

Just like that all the fish were dead and we were ready to attack. "**FEAR STRIPPER**" and "**RIPER ROUR**" were heard this time. My black lightning came shooting out and hit the armor of Savior.

Emily's attack looked like a sonic boom flying right across the ground and ripping it apart. It hit savior and his helmet started to ring around causing him major amounts of pain.

Not only did it do that it also knocked him back and made him fall on his back while not easily being able to stand up. I looked over at Emily and was shocked but couldn't think about it. I ran up to Savior and picked him up by the neck.

I charged my fist with Fear stripper and slammed my fist into Savior's face. He flew back and hit the ground. Emily ran up to him and started charging an attack in her mouth. She bit down on his armor and priced right through it.

She bit right into his ribcage and he screamed out in pain. Then he started charging an attack but I knew what it was way too early. "WATCH OUT!" but I yelled a little too late. A mighty Hero's Light hit Emily right dead in the head.

She flew back and hit me in the stomach. I flew back and landed about five blocks from where I was currently standing. I looked at her after I recovered and saw that she was ok. She looked almost the same except she had a gash on her head.

She shook her head like dogs do and said "man he does pack a punch doesn't he". "Ya he sort of does. How are you still alive?" I asked. "You think I would give up so easily. Tsk tsk you underestimate me. Hahaha I don't blame you." Emily said with a smile and a laugh.

She jumped off me and ran at Savior again. "Fine, YOU WIN FOR NOW MUTT!" Savior yelled. Savior then disappeared without a trace left behind. "Well he sure doesn't stick around for long now does he?" Emily said with a pout.

"Oh well I will rip his throat out next time!" she said with happiness. My head is spinning. This makes no sense; she isn't even the same being anymore. I understand it has been a while but hell she shouldn't have changed this much.

"So I guess now would be the time that I explain myself." Emily said after a moment of silence. "Yes it would" I replied. "well let's see, I got the collar which gave me power over love magic, then I beat up my current master and became free and I have been hanging out ever since." Emily said nonchalantly.

"Wait so that collar gave you powers somehow?" I asked. "Yep, I don't know how, but it did." She said with a smile. "Alright" I replied. I racked my brain for information on that collar but I couldn't think of a thing.

"Oh and I got revenge on people and hooked people up" she said. "Huh?" I responded almost immediately. "I got revenge on those who took advantage of me and I hooked couples up because I can sense who people love silly" she said with a laugh.

"Oh alright" I said. "Oh that reminds me, I should check you" she said with a grin. A large plasma like ring came over Emily's head and she started to laugh a little bit. The Plasma went away and she looked at me again.

"Really?!" she said with a shocked and almost happy expression. "Uhhhh…" I said. I didn't really know what to say. I don't know who I love so I can't even know what she saw in my heart. That's what I assume happens but I am not too positive.

Emily looked at my confused face and said "Alright then, if you don't want to think you know then that's fine" she said with a smirk. My mind is twirling; I don't even know what to think or say or what to try to do with a smirk.

My mind is twirling; I don't even know what to think or say or what to try to do. I looked over at Emily and just shook my quickly to clear it. I then stood up and remembered what had happened before Emily had gotten there.

HOW THE FUCK COULD I FORGET! I yelled at myself. I darted toward the first injured person that was close to me. It was Jason. He had a large blood stained gash across his stomach and his left leg.

He was unconscious but alive easily. I picked him up and carried him over to where Emily was sitting now. "What are you doing?" she asked. "My teammates are hurt and I need to do what I can" I said urgently. "Oh, ok that's fine." Emily said.

I ran over to Jerry next and saw that he was in his normal form and sleeping. I slapped him across the face and he jolted awake. He looked around and then at me. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine but no one else is, what are you prepared to do" I asked. "Anything" he answered with confidence. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Burnt but it is just second degree, for a slime that isn't bad." He said with a smile.

"Awesome, then let's go" I said. "Go to Jason first I will get the others to you next." I said in an urgent tone. "okay." He said confidently. I ran over to Huntress and picked her but she jumped out of my hands to my surprise.

She landed and jumped back over to me. "I'm fine" she whispered into my ear. "Okay" I said weakly. I ran over to Blitz next and saw she was still out. She had that slight dent in the head and a couple of other blast marks but nothing as bad as the head dent.

I picked her up and ran over to Jerry. I laid down Blitz and ran quickly over to Zane. He had a cracked sternum but nothing more. I picked him up and ran over to jerry once again. I laid Zane down and ran off again.

Flash and Andr were next to each other so I picked them both up at the same time. Andr had a badly beaten in chest and face, Flash's Face was also badly beaten in. I carried one on each shoulder over to jerry and he looked shocked.

"There are more" I said. Lily and Ursula were close to each other but not next to each other. I picked up lily first and then Ursula second then went back to jerry. They both had the same kind of injuries.

Mainly leg and arm injuries and not much else but they were bad in those areas. Eva was last and had a nice crack in the ribcage and a sweet dented face. It was bad but they all were.

I dropped Eva off next to Jerry and said "that's all". "Good, this I might be able to deal with, also who is the wolf" Jerry said. I didn't even get a chance to answer before Emily did for me.

"I am Emily, the new god of love and hopeful member of your team" she said.

My mouth went agape a little bit and she looked at me with a smile.

Jerry kept working but was shocked to say the least.

"I told you love was the most powerful thing in the world." She said with a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: it is 1:06 when I finished this so I hope it wasn't shit. Anyways please review and hope it brought some closure to the current situation.


	20. Jason and a Power Part 1

Finish this Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 20/ Jason and a Power part 1

Author's Note: hey guys once again I am back. I had to leave on my trip 2 days earlier than expected so I am terribly sorry about that. I know I haven't been the most constant author lately but I do have some good news. I HAVE NO MORE TRIPS FOR 4 WEEKS! Yep the only thing is I am moving but I told everyone that I need to home by at least 8 so I can write. So a chapter a day is my plan but I will let you know if anything comes up to change that. but for now on with the chapter.

Gear Switch: will be right on that, might take a while though. Just so I can get there.

Grrrrrrr: hahaha, ya that happens to me too.

Evilthebob: ummmm, huh I guess I did make a mistake there. And about the tests they will become more obvious soon. :/

Welcometodalolz: thanks man.

Spycrab001: to be quite honest it was around 2100 words so wasn't too short but it did feel like it. It's not too important anyway.

1234legoguy: thanks man. Will try to do.

Falling solstice: lol ya maybe you thought that again and I apologize again. :/

Courage pulse: maybe but it is going to be hard. I can see what I can do though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I looked at Emily with a "you have got to be kidding me" look. "What?" Emily asked even though she already knew the answer. "Never mind." I replied. "Sorry to interrupt but where did Jason go?" Jerry said.

I looked around and couldn't see him anywhere. "Damn, I really need to keep track of people better" I said to myself but still out loud. "I can go find him" Huntress said from about 10 blocks away from me.

"No I can go find him, just stay here and I will go looking for him. He has to be around here somewhere right?" I said. "Probably" Huntress said nonchalantly. "Thanks" I replied sarcastically.

"no problem" she said sarcastically back. I started to walk away but I heard that someone was following me. I turned around and saw that Emily was behind me. "Stay here" I said seriously.

"Not a chance" she said almost instantly. "Ugggg." I said as I started to walk away again. Emily trotted after me but I couldn't see what she was actually doing. "I don't think so!" I heard Huntress say loudly.

I turned around and saw huntress standing with her back to me and Emily about 20 blocks from me. "What just happened?" I asked to whoever would answer. "I wasn't going to do anything!" Emily yelled while grunting to get back on her feet.

"Ya right" huntress said with a hiss in her voice. "Back off!" Emily hissed back. "I'm going to kill you if you try to do that again" Huntress said with a hint of rage. "What the hell did I miss?!" I yelled to no one in particular.

"Nothing just keep walking" Huntress said without even turning around. I just took her advice and started to walk away again. Ok just have to find Jason, find out what just happened, and check on the others when I get back.

I kept walking but I still looked behind me every once and a while.

God we are so messed up.

None of us seem to NOT want to attack each other.

Maybe someone else will be able to solve this someday.

Jason's POV

I walked next to a tree and sat down. What the hell just happened? Falker saved me and then we talked for a second. He took everyone to jerry and then I started to walk away.

No one noticed my disappearance so I just ran through the nearby forest until I couldn't run anymore. I don't even know what to think anymore. I know our team isn't really a team but we almost all got destroyed by a single enemy.

I feel like I need to go away from here and never come back. But I can't leave my new friends. I am totally useless though. I don't even want to hide it; I can't help any of them kill any of our enemies.

I always have to be helped by someone stronger than me. I need to learn some magic at least. I just watched the most powerful fighters I know get destroyed and that isn't good, because that makes my attacks totally useless.

If my friends can't beat someone they can't rely on me it seems. I don't even know anymore. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting to be almost the sunniest part of the day.

I looked down at myself and saw my leather armor and nothing more. I feel so weak and I know it isn't going to get any better. I slammed my fist into the dirt making it break. I fell into the hole and just curled up into a ball.

There isn't anything else to do now other than sit here in a ball. I just want to cry, I am unloved and uncared for. I can't take care of myself in this place. This place is going to be the death of me.

I am losing faith in myself and that just makes me want to die. I just sat there waiting for night. I ended up falling asleep apparently because when I opened my eyes it was night. I got out of the hole and stood up.

I felt a little bit better but not by much. I was able to stand up now so that's good. Then I realized that I was alone in the middle of night. I looked around and saw my bow and arrows next to me.

I picked them up and wrapped the quiver around my back. I pulled my bow into one hand and loaded an arrow. I started to listen to my surroundings and I heard a creeper. That was all that I could hear.

I started to hear the hiss coming closer to me. I turned around and saw nothing. I kept looking and I couldn't hear a thing. I just kept hearing the hiss getting closer and closer to me.

It was pitch black and the tree cover was blocking almost all the light from the moon and stars. I was in pitch black and could barely see 3 blocks in front of me. I started to turn around in circles but I still couldn't see anything.

I stopped because I was getting dizzy. I heard another hiss and it sounded extremely close.

It sounded like a creeper but the hiss wasn't constant. It wasn't going to explode because I didn't hear the ticking hiss of the walking time bomb that was way too close for comfort. I finally drew my bow and turned around one last time.

Then I felt something touch me in the ribcage. It was a soft touch but I still turned around. I jumped back and shot my arrow. I didn't get a good look at whatever it was but I knew it was there.

I heard it hit its target but then I started to hear it moving in circles around me. It was going fast but not too fast. Just then I felt another touch on my shoulder this time. I shot a little ahead of the hand and I heard it hit its target again.

The enemy didn't even slow down. But it did hiss again. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I also heard the enemy stop moving. I turned around and was met to face with my attacker. Its eyes were covered but I still could see its mouth.

It looked a lot like a human but I wasn't going to be fooled so easily. I saw that the being had a smile on and had human like hands as well. Everything else was covered by a large robe that I couldn't make out the color of.

I then thought. This thing actually hadn't ever attacked me but I attacked it. I backed up a step but it grabbed my armor's collar before I could move. Then it pulled me close and hissed again. It was just like all the others but a little softer.

I looked at the being again but still couldn't make out any colors. Then I saw its hand reach down into its shirt pocket. I tried to move away in fear that it had a weapon but it reached its hand behind my back and just pulled me closer.

I looked down and saw it pull out a small object. Suddenly it lit on fire and I realized it was a torch. It held the torch in its other hand and I got to see what it was more. It had a green robe on and was probably female.

It had a dark green lipstick on as well which I hadn't noticed before. I just watched it let me go and throw its head back. Its hood flew back and I got to see its eyes. It was probably a girl and her eyes were green to match the rest of her outfit.

She was very tall compared to me. She was taller than 6 feet and she scared me a little by her size and obvious strength. She then stood straight up and made her chest obvious.

There was not even a question that she was a girl now. I took a step back but she frowned at this action. I didn't move again but wouldn't move closer to her. "Hello" she said. I jumped back a little not knowing she could talk.

I calmed down and replied with hi. "Your Jason right?" she asked me. Ok now I was scared she already knew my name. "Ya why?" I asked with confidence even though I was so scared.

"Hahaha, you don't have to be worried, I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk." She said. She knew that I was scared too, ok this isn't good. I can see it now. Her face fell and she took a step forward and said "really, I am not going to hurt you".

"I still don't know who you are and why you are here." I said quietly. I took a step back and made it more obvious I was scared. "My name is Cupa, you have probably heard of me before." Cupa said.

SHIT! This is the princess of creepers that was helping Savior. "I have…" I said while taking two steps back. "Oh, ya, apparently you have" Cupa said. "Look I'm not with savior anymore, and I know that I may scare you because of what I have done, but I gave up my pointless fight on his side." She said.

"That's hard to believe" I said in a harsh tone of un-forgiveness. "Look, let me show you" Cupa said with a light smile on. She took three steps toward me and grabbed my hand softly. She started to lead me away and I followed.

I let her keep her hand on my arm yet I hated it being there.

I walked next to her and she looked a little happier.

She started to pick up the pace as more noises started to sound from around us.

Then eventually she just stopped.

I stopped as well and she looked up at the stars.

She then started to whisper in my ear.

"Were here, I hope you like this place, just stay close to me and everything will be alright".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: so guys it was a little short but I wanted to put the next part in another chapter. Looks like Jason has gotten himself into trouble. Or has he? REVIEW AND YOU WILL FIND OUT TOMMAROW.

P.S. the next chapter might not be a chapter but something else. Also I might go back and redo some of my chapters in Minecraftian warnings. Not redo the storyline, just edit out some things in them to make them look a little better. And delete the authors note and reviews and stuff. Just to clean it up a little bit. Anyways REVIEW!


	21. Finding your Enemies

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 21/ Finding your enemies

Author's Note: hey guys,

I have been gone as all of you have seen and I really can't apologize anymore because I have too much by now and I am getting tired of it. Here's the lowdown. I moved to a place that didn't have internet until today. Also my bro was in town and still is. I am posting this chap days after I finished it. My life is kind of a mess and this is really the only thing that is messing me up. Multiple chaps will come out today considering there already written. Unless I get sidetracked. AGAIN!

SpyCrab001: maybe, maybe not.

Gear Switch: maybe, maybe not.

Couragepulse7: you will just have to see.

Frag-Out2: Cupa's eyes were orange? I don't remember that. I don't know what RWBY is. Sorry. :/

DamJaoll: thanks man, it's always good to hear.

Daninja666: thanks man, I am so glad my EPIC, reviewer is back.

Welcometodalolz:

Couragepulse27: maybe.

1234legoguy:

1234legoguy: this is funny as hell. You made me smile a lot. thanks

Couragepulse7: check above. :/

Guest: who knows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jason's POV

I shivered because it started to get suddenly cold. I looked up at Cupa who had stood back up to her full height. All she did was wink and drag me a little further. "Wrap your arms around me" She said seriously. "Uhhhh, I don't know" I replied.

It was true I don't know if Cupa is even trustable and she wants me to put my life in her hands. "Come on, if you don't you will actually get hurt" she said calmly. This can't be good, is she going to attack me.

"Fine" I said. I was just running on instinct now, I knew this was probably the wrong this to do but I was just going to do it anyways. I wrapped my arms around Cupa's stomach and waited. "Hold on" she said.

I didn't even get a chance to reply before she started to talk again. "**MINER'S BORROW!**" she yelled. A second after she finished her yell she started to smash the ground with her fists.

My arms tightened around her as she fell into a hole and we started to float. She started to spin at a very fast speed which made it hard to hold on to her. She then flew toward the dirt with her hands in front of her.

She started to literally drill through the dirt at an insane speed. I kept looking behind me and seeing that explosions were happening after we were around 10 blocks away from the radius.

It looked like she was dropping TNT constantly behind her to make the explosions. It was impressive to say the least. Then I realized that Cupa wasn't doing the drilling at all. Well not all of it.

I looked down/ up depending on how far we were in the rotation and saw a quite large silverfish like thing flowing below us. He was the one actually dropping the TNT and actually doing to majority of the drilling.

It seems that Cupa was just drilling through a small amount of the dirt just so we could go faster. Apparently Cupa can float too; I guess that is just a passive ability she has. We kept going and I was really starting to get dizzy.

No scratch that, I was getting really dizzy. Just when I felt like I was going to throw up we stopped drilling. I fell off of Cupa's back and started to see stars. I felt a hand go up on mine and pull me up.

I had closed my eyes after someone had grabbed my hand. I felt myself starting to get dragged over dirt. I opened my eyes to see Cupa dragging me over a little dirt hill. It took us only a couple of seconds to reach the top.

Once we were on flat ground I looked behind me and saw the massive tunnel Cupa and her little minion had dug. Where did that creepy silverfish go anyways? I looked around but could not find it.

I looked up at Cupa and saw that she had motioned for me to get up. I stood up and dusted myself off. I still felt a little dizzy but I was ok now. "Sorry about that I just wanted to get here as fast as possible." Cupa said with a nervous laugh after she was done.

"No problem" I said. "Well anyways here is the place, this is actually the place. The other one was just a place for me to do my miner's borrow." She said. "Oh ok, well I am just happy I am still alive." I said.

"See you can trust me…Right?" Cupa said/asked. "somewhat." I said. "Well that's better than nothing" she said with a defeatist attitude. "Why are we here anyways?" I asked looking around.

"It's far enough from everything else but close enough to my kingdom so that I don't have to worry" Cupa said. Now I was a little more scared. She brought me to this random place to do something obviously, I just don't know what.

"Here, I will make my point more obvious" Cupa said. She took a step toward me making us way to close for comfort. She wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me even closer. I looked up into her eyes with my confused.

"You're so innocent? She said with a slight laugh.

Huh, now I am confused.

Wait… maybe?

Falker's POV ( )

I kept walking around but I felt like I wasn't getting anywhere. Huntress was still walking next to me but we still together couldn't find anyone. I just kept finding mobs but nothing else. There weren't even that many mobs.

Eventually we came up to a big open field. "Well this seems like a good place to stop for now" Huntress said. "Since when do you stop?" I asked. "Shut up." Huntress said calmly and quietly.

"No really, I didn't think that you would ever want to quit?" I said teasing her a little bit. Ok I admit I was teasing her a lot, but I wasn't even close to done. "How far do you think until we find Jason anyways?" I asked.

"Not far, he should be close." Huntress replied. I started to look around and found that there wasn't really anything to be seen. I started to walk away knowing that huntress would follow.

I walked around 15 blocks away but I didn't hear any footsteps behind me. I turned around and huntress wasn't there. "Huntress?" I asked a little worried. "She left" I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned to the direction that I had started to walk in the first place. Stood there on four legs with a smile was Emily. "Ummmm, it's kind of unlike huntress to just leave." I said with caution.

I remembered that Emily and Huntress had a problem earlier so I am thinking this cant end well. I looked Emily up and down and saw something I don't think in was supposed to. There was a scar on the inside of her forward right leg.

It was really deep but also there was a piece of obsidian in the wound.

"Run…" I heard inside my head. It was huntress inside my head I knew that much.

"No stay…" I head another voice inside my head say.

This time it sounded like Emily.

"Don't let her manipulate you…" huntress's voice said.

"I am not going to her hurt you…" Emily's voice said.

"Keep away from her, she's dangerous…" Huntress's voice said again.

"Just come a little closer…" Emily's voice said.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I heard screamed in my mind. It was huntress.

I opened my eyes and Emily was still standing there.

"What have you done" I asked Emily trying to keep my cool.

"Disposing of darkness. Why?" she replied.

"Get away from me and tell me what you did to Huntress." I said calmly but very menacingly.

"It's not important" she replied.

"Tell me… NOW!" I screamed.

"So much anger let me take care of that." Emily said taking a step closer.

"**FEAR STRIPPER!**" I screamed.

The black lightning shot out of my hands but Emily jumped out the way.

She jumped toward me. "**WITHER BANE!**" I screamed.

My wither sword came into my grip and I swung at Emily.

It stuck her in the ribcage and she went flying.

She got up quickly and took another step toward me.

"Done yet" she asked. "**ROSE OF ALL THORNS!**" I screamed with rage.

The vines came out of the ground and wrapped around Emily.

She didn't even look slightly in pain.

She then pulled her arms out of the vines and ripped them to shreds.

"**COLLECT!**" I collected the energy from the vines and felt more energized.

"You done with your little tantrum." Emily said with a smile.

"**I WILL MAKE YOU FEEL PAIN MUTT!**" I screamed.

"**HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!**" she screamed back.

"**RIPPER ROAR!**" she yelled.

She did her sonic boom like bark and I got hit by it.

I didn't feel much pain tough. In fact I didn't feel any pain.

I stood up and looked at her.

"Well then." Emily said. I stood up and smiled like a psycho.

"Looks like we can't hurt each other." She said.

"Doesn't mean I won't try" I said with another smile.

"**RAGE!**" I screamed. I felt power surge through me.

I had that psychotic look on my face that only means death to all in my way.

I kept looking at Emily until she made a move.

"Well don't make this more complex than it has to be." She said.

"Gladly, just kill yourself then." I said with my insane smile.

"Uh…" she tried to reply. "Wrong answer." I said.

I jumped at Emily and grabbed her by the stomach.

I then threw her into the ground.

No literally through it. She broke around 20 blocks with her back.

I then jumped into the little square hole in the ground.

It was 2 blocks by two blocks.

She looked in pain a little now.

I then when I hit the ground grabbed her by the collar.

I stared into her eyes and saw the eyes that displayed failure.

I threw her up into the air and then jumped out of the hole.

I then picked up Emily again and started thrashing her around.

I kept slamming her into the ground but never letting go.

Eventually after 5 thrashes I threw her around 15 blocks away.

I started to walk closer to her.

"Fine, fine, just stop. I can't take much more of this." Emily said.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong." I said.

"I am, that doesn't mean I can take you beating on me like I am weak" she said trying to stand up.

"Well that's unfortunate, I don't think I am done yet" I said madly.

"Why are you doing this to me, what did I do to you?" she asked.

"**YOU HURT MY LOVE!**" I screamed.

Wait… what did I just say?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: **REVIEW!**


	22. Jason and a Power Part 2

Finish this Fight

Chapter 22/ Jason and a power part 2

Rating: MA

Author's Note: hello here is the second chap that I wrote while away. Hope you like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jason's POV

I ripped myself away from Cupa's grip and took a step back. "You're so frightened; I am not going to hurt you." She said with a sad tone. "Just tell me what exactly you want and I will decide whether it is good enough to come closer to you." I replied.

I wasn't actually going to get closer; I just wanted to hear a reason. "There is something I want to do but you aren't even giving me a chance." She said with her saddened face. "What's in your pockets?" I asked. "nothing." She answered in an odd tone.

"Mind if I check then?" I asked while taking a step closer to her. "Ummmm, yes I would" she replied taking a step back. "That means you are hiding something." I said pointing out the obvious, out loud.

"I am but it won't hurt you" Cupa said in a desperate attempt to get me to come closer. "Ya right" I said while turning around and starting to walk away. I was prepared to defend myself if needed but I assume that if she came after me I would get destroyed.

It's still good to be optimistic though. "Please don't go I can't stand to be alone again." She said in a desperate voice. "Go back to however hired you and tell them what happened" I said back.

"I WASN'T HIRED BY ANYONE!" she yelled at me. "Then you are doing it out of freewill, it makes no difference." I said. I kept walking away and she made no motion to stop me. Then I heard a light sound coming from behind me.

I turned my head and my eyes widened. She was on her knees crying. It stung me. I don't know what to do. Why would she go through all that trouble just to kill or attack me? Maybe I can pretend to walk away and just jump into a tree.

I need to see what she does after I am gone. I walked out of her view and started to climb the nearest tree. I jumped from tree to tree without making a sound. Once I got to the tree closest to Cupa I just watched.

She kept crying. I just watched her cry. After a good long while she stopped and was only sniffling. She reached into her pocket and pulled out something. It was a diamond sword, no surprise there.

She stared at the sword and then looked at the tree that I was in. she just looked at the base of it and then started to almost cry again. She then threw the sword right into the tree. It slammed into the logs of the tree and fell down to the ground.

She started to cry again but standing up this time. "What have I done…" Cupa said out loud while still almost crying again. "WHY DID I TAKE THAT JOB!" she screamed while crying a little bit still.

"I could have just talked… or something… why did I have to do that." she said. She walked over to the sword and picked it up. She dropped it on the ground again and leaned up against the tree.

"Why are all my friends girls" she said to herself but I still heard. "Why can't I just have a chance? I just want one guy to actually understand me. Someone who knows the hell I have been through. One who won't judge me. One who can't hurt me." she ranted.

Wow, she looks really sad. I don't think she knows I am watching her. It doesn't seem like it. "He was right for me, I know it. Why did I take that sword to kill him, I knew I wouldn't but still." She said out loud.

"I could have just left it or something. WHY THE FUCK!" Cupa screamed. Maybe I did make a mistake.

"I messed up but maybe there will be another chance. Falker has too many girls on him and savior is a dick. Bolt it dead and was mean anyways. Jason is the last one… FUCK!" she said and screamed at the end.

What do I do? Just sit up here and let her be in pain. No! That's not right. I have to trust her. I have to believe that she is telling the truth. I looked down at Cupa and saw that she had her back to me.

I decided I would surprise her. I jumped down silently and landed just as quietly. I was inches away from her so I stood up without making a sound. I then quickly reached my arms around hers to lock them out. I didn't want her to attack me.

"What the hell!" she yelled as she immediately struggled. "Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I just lost my cool, just don't hurt me!" she yelled as she started crying again. "What?" I asked. "Savior I'll do better next time…" she started but didn't finish.

She then looked down at who was actually holding her. "Jason…" she said quietly. "That would be me" I said as I released her. "Why did you sneak up on me like that? Wait why are you here anyway" she said.

"I heard everything you said. I just wanted to say that I was sorry" I said. She didn't say a word. She just turned around and smiled with her cried out eyes. I smiled back for the first time. She hugged me tight and I hugged back.

"You believe me…" she said with her hands still wrapped around me. "I do now that I saw your true colors" I said. "Wait you liked me being upset?" she asked confused. "No I liked that you had no idea that I was there so you could show me who you really are." I said.

She just kept hugging me tighter. She was still sniffling from earlier but I think she was happy now. "I like you and I hope you know that" Cupa said. "I don't really know" I said. "Wait you don't like me back, oh…" Cupa said.

"I just don't know I barely know you" I said. "That's fine…" she said while turning her head away. "Let me see who Cupa is to the deepest level and then I might like you" I said. Where the hell did I get that from?

"Ok let me show you around a little then." She said. I need to go back and see what my friends are doing" I said. "Why don't you come with me?" I asked. "I would be happy to!" she said with a big smile.

I grabbed her hand softly and started to walk away. She followed while still holding my hand. Her face dropped after we took our first step and I got a little worried. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What if your friends still blame me for what I have done? What about Flash, she was my best friend and I tried to kill her. Will she ever forgive me…" Cupa said with a disheartened attitude.

"They will eventually, but to be honest I wouldn't expect a warm welcome." I said. "Tell me more about Flash being your best friend" I said.

"Well we were childhood friends and we did everything together. I loved to hang out with her even when we were teenagers. I almost wanted her to be my lover but I decided against it.

I realized I wasn't a lesbian so we both started to go after boys. We would go around fighting and looking for boys together." Cupa explained.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well when we both heard about the terrible battle between light and darkness we both kind of freaked out. We both were going to help bolt but then Flash met you and decided against it. She realized that she liked you and couldn't hurt you.

So she gave up working for bolt. I stayed for a little while and then we had a fight. She wanted me to leave so that I wouldn't have to fight her. then rose came into the picture and that is when I left. I couldn't stand what bolt was doing to rose.

She turned into a corrupted freak. Then finally I tried to talk to Flash but she didn't want to talk. Lastly she went to help the original group in the epic battle of home. Then I started working for savior then I quit quickly after realizing that he was worse than bolt.

During that time however I had attacked Flash and we both lost a little bit of our heart seeing each other in pain. Then I went to try to find your group and then I found you which led to this situation" Cupa explained.

"Wow, that's a long friendship" I said. "Ya… and I wrecked it." she said sadly. "Maybe you didn't, you and Flash can make up and then we will all be good." I offered. "Maybe" Cupa replied. "Let's go and find out" I said. "Alright." Cupa replied.

We both started to walk away. I hope they are all still there. I kept walking with Cupa by my side. I felt happy. I was hoping that Flash would forgive Cupa. She will it just might take some time. Then I heard some noises coming from off in the distance.

"Did you hear that" I asked. "Yes I did, what could that be" Cupa said. "No idea but let's go check it out." I said starting to run. I let go of Cupa's hand and she started to run beside me.

We ran for a good 5 minutes before we saw an open clearing. We saw a figure lying in the clearing all by itself. I ran up to it and quickly realized who it was. "Huntress?" I asked "hey…" she said weakly.

"I think she got hurt" I said. "Obviously, look at her stomach." Cupa said. I looked down and saw that she had a lot of scratch marks but the most noticeable was on her stomach and it was deep and long.

"How can we help" I asked. "Find Falker, protect him" she said. I sat there stunned but Cupa answered quickly. "We need to help you first though" she said. "I will survive" she said. "Just let me help you. Here I will go get some cloth" Cupa said.

Then Cupa got up and ran off.

I just stared into Huntress's eyes and asked "where is he?".

"Outside of camp getting mentally attacked by Emily.

She is going to try to replace his darkness powers with heart magic.

Go quickly you don't have much time." Huntress said.

"Tell Cupa I will be back soon." I said.

Huntress just nodded as I ran off.

Falker saved me.

It's my turn to return the favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: next one coming tomorrow. **REVIEW!**


	23. Who To Trust

Finish This Fight

Chapter 23/ Who To Trust

Author's Note: hello guys I am back with my next chapter. I am writing this one now. I was only able to write 2 chaps over my little break. My bro is going home tomorrow so I won't have to worry about being distracted anymore. On with the chap. oh and am going to start for the next couple of days redoing previous chapters in Minecraftian warnings so if I don't post a chapter in this book for 2-3 days don't be alarmed.

Gear Switch: thank you. That's my specialty.

Daninja666: she will probably be fine.

DomJaoll:

DomJaoll: NOOOOO!

Gear Switch: ya ya

Daninja666: he is human. Look in my reference guide if you have any more questions like that at least.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jason's POV

I kept running off past tree's and blocks of dirt. There were so many things on my mind that I couldn't even count. I was thinking about Cupa and how the group was going to react to her.

I was thinking about Huntress and what would become of her while I was gone. I was thinking about Emily and how she was attacking Falker. I was thinking about Falker especially and how much mental pain Emily must be giving him.

I kept on running but I was getting tired. Then I started to hear noises and I knew I was getting close. I started running and panting harder. I was really getting tired but I still wanted to help so I was going.

I finally started to be able to make out what was going on. I started to hear Falker but his voice was fairly distorted. I heard smashing and it was getting louder. I was getting really close now because I started to see some smoke coming out of the ground.

It was some dirt particles flying around like dust. I started to slow down as I finally started to make out what they were saying exactly. "Fine, fine, just stop. I can't take much more of this." Emily said.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong." Falker said. "I am, that doesn't mean I can take you beating on me like I am weak" she said trying to stand up. "Well that's unfortunate, I don't think I am done yet" Falker said madly.

"Why are you doing this to me, what did I do to you?" she asked.

"**YOU HURT MY LOVE!**" Falker screamed. I started to think. Falker loves someone. Wait, if Huntress is hurt then that means that Emily hurt her. That means that he loves…

Shit.

He loves Huntress.

That's a lot to take to be quite honest. I guess I sort of saw that coming but still there are so many girls after him I didn't think that any of them really had a chance. There was a large silence between the two fighters.

Emily had an evil smile on her face while Falker was just in disbelief. "I know you love her but I think that you could change your mind, maybe to someone more your style" Emily said. Falker didn't respond.

I then remembered something my mom had told me before I came here. "Love is something that comes to you; it's not that you create". I then decided now would be my time to make an entrance.

"Love is something that comes to you; it's not something you create" I said while coming out of hiding. "I think that statement is true" Falker said. "Then go be with your girl" I said. "Your right Jason, thanks man." Falker said.

"It's no problem" I replied. I looked over at Emily and saw that she was looking at me. She snarled and jumped at me. I pulled my fist up and tried to punch her. Sadly for me I missed and she landed on me.

I looked up and saw that Emily was bearing her teeth and looked really pissed off. "**POISON SHEILD!**" I heard yelled behind me. It was Falker he had used a shield. I closed my eyes because of instinct and waited for pain.

I waited and waited yet it never came. I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by a poison shield. He had saved me. "**GET OFF OF HIM BEFORE I RIP YOU TO SHREADS!**" Falker screamed.

I then kicked Emily off of me. She only went half a block away from me but I was happy. I jumped up and ran beside Falker. "Don't worry Jason, she can't hurt you" Falker said. "I would like to challenge that" Emily said. "Run" Falker said.

"I can't leave, Huntress needs you and she is badly hurt" I said. "How bad is it?" Falker asked. "She might not make it…" I replied. Nobody would ever be able to tell how hard it was for me to say that.

"Emily, I am going to leave now and help Huntress. I can't forgive you but I am tired of fighting." Falker said while turning around. "Jason go now back to her first" he said. "Alright" I said and ran off.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was Falker. I kept running with even more energy than I thought I had. I started to dodge tress and ditches. Falker was always behind me just letting me lead him back to Huntress.

I kept running in the direction of Huntress. I started to hear moving around so I knew we were getting close. I pointed up ahead without breath. Falker nodded and ran ahead of me with lightning speed.

I got into the clearing and saw Falker just getting over to Huntress. He ran over to her and looked at her. Then he looked at Cupa who was sitting next to Huntress. He looked back at Huntress then quickly back at Cupa again.

He stood up and took a step back. "What the hell are you doing here!" he said with shock. "I was trying to take care of her; I'm not going to cause you anymore pain. Please don't hurt me!" she said quickly and loudly.

Falker then grabbed Cupa by the throat and lifted her off the ground.

"**TELL ME WHY YOU ARE HERE!**" he yelled with rage.

"Jason…" she tried to say.

I jumped at Falker and twisted his arm so he would drop Cupa.

He did and I grabbed her.

I lifted her up bridal style and started to speak.

"Don't hurt her, I brought her here, she won't hurt you or anyone else." I said with confidence.

"Why do you trust her" Falker said.

"Because of what she did, and I don't want to say much just because it is personal to her" I said.

"If she was here then why is Huntress in no better condition" Falker said.

"I did what I could" Cupa said with a shaky and fearful voice.

I looked down at Huntress and saw that she had an arm sling and the big gash across her chest was wrapped. "Look Falker she is all bandaged up, who else do you think would have done that" I said trying to reason with him.

"I see, alright then Cupa thank you. I am sorry for acting so rudely, I just care a lot about her." Falker said. "Oh really" I heard a voice say. I looked down at the ground and saw that Huntress was looking up at us.

Falker just looked down at Huntress and knelled down next to her. "Yes I do feel that way" Falker said. Huntress's face was lit with confusion and shock. "Uhhhh…" Huntress tried to say. "Here let's get you home" Falker said to huntress.

"My kingdom is not too far away, we could go there. I have a medical staff." Cupa suggested. Falker looked at Huntress and she nodded. "Alright" Falker said while picking up Huntress bridal style.

I then set down Cupa after realizing that I was still holding her. Cupa stood up and started to lead the way to her kingdom. I followed and Falker followed me. We kept walking and Cupa led.

Cupa then started to talk to Huntress and Falker. I decided to go in the back and think to myself for a bit. Do I like Cupa? No I need to know more about her before I make any decisions.

I wonder how much Falker loves Huntress. It must be a really deep love because they have been friends for a very long time. "Jason have you ever been to the creeper kingdom" Falker asked me.

"Once and I wasn't pleasant that time. This one will be better though." I said without really thinking. "Well what happened?" Cupa asked a little concerned. "Well I was walking around and I couldn't find my way around one day.

I found the kingdom and decided to check it out. When I got to the gate some creepers charged at me. They tackled me and started to kick me. I tried to fight back but there were around 10 of them.

They kept attacking me and I just sat there and cried until I passed out. I found myself around 1,000 blocks away the next day. That was around two months after I arrived into minecraftia." I explained.

"Oh… I remember that event. I had just become princess and I had no idea how to react to a human coming to my lands. So I ordered he just be exiled. How stupid was I back then." Cupa said. "It's okay, I survived and that's all that mattered." I said.

"I guess; even so I still would like to apologize." Cupa said. "Well I appreciate it but it is still unnecessary." I said. "Don't be shy and accept her apology" Huntress said. Cupa laughed a little bit and I said "alright, thank you for apologizing." I said.

"It's no problem." Cupa said still laughing a little bit. "How far are we?" Falker asked. "Not far now, my creepers will not be prepared for visitors so don't be surprised if they start to scramble" Cupa said.

"Ok, why do they need to be prepared?" Falker said. "They might be doing something that they don't want to have to stop. I honestly don't know I just watch over them but I let them do whatever." I said.

"Oh alright, well that's nice" I said. "I find it wrong to watch over everything you people do. It seems so controlling. They have no privacy if you do that" Cupa said. "Really." Falker said and stared down huntress.

"Hey!" Huntress said. Cupa started to laugh and I joined in. "it's just up here guys" Cupa said while still sort of laughing. "Alright that's good because Huntress is getting kind of heavy" Falker said. "That was mean…" Huntress said.

"Sorry but I have been carrying you for around 20 minutes." Falker said. "10!" Huntress said. "Fine, fine" Falker said. "Here we are" Cupa said. I looked ahead and saw the creeper kingdom. It hadn't changed a bit. Really big gates made of smooth stone.

Still a couple of chips in the wall but it is 3 blocks thick so it really doesn't matter. There were still creeper guards standing watch on the towers. There were three towers, two in the front in each corner and one in the back middle.

Cupa opened the gate by pulling out a secret lever out of her sweatshirt. She put it on the wall and pulled it. The gate fell down like a drawbridge. She waved us in and we walked in.

We kept walking into the kingdom and we saw many creepers stop what they were doing. They started to freak out by our sudden arrival. I couldn't tell the difference between a male and female creeper but I knew both genders were flipping out.

I was still confused on why that was but it didn't bother me as much because Cupa was there.

I then looked into the center of town and I saw something I recognized.

It was a creeper but he had a district feature.

The big scar right over his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: there we go guys. **REVIEW!** Next one either 1,2, or 3 days. Make sure to check back on Minecraftian warnings to see the redone versions because they will look a lot better.


	24. Protection

Finish this Fight

Chapter 24/ Protection

Rating: MA

Author's Note: hello guys. Here is the next chap. I was able to redo some earlier chapters but I haven't posted them yet. I need to do a double check on them still. Anyways on with the chap.

Gear Switch: you will see.

Daninja666: hahaha thanks man. Maybe I will in a little bit.

Daninja666 (reference guide): it was called for because it is coming up.

Falling Solstice: I am pretty busy. I am glad it's appreciated though.

SpyCrab01:

Welcometodalolz: no he fought a creeper which turned out to be Cupa but it didn't have a scar on the right eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jason's POV

I starred at the creeper and just stopped moving. I was frozen with fear. This was the creeper that had attacked me when I had first came to this kingdom. I didn't know what to do. I then saw him turn his head to our group.

It didn't take him long to notice me. I saw his face turn to anger. I was still frozen with fear and couldn't even hear what Cupa was saying to me because of this fear. I finally started to hear her a couple of seconds later.

"JASON!" Cupa screamed at me. "…" I didn't say a word. I just turned my head to look at her. "Are you ok?" she asked me. I shook my head and my fear was made obvious. "What are you scared of?" Cupa asked.

I didn't even turn my head, I just pointed. Her eyes followed my finger and she looked at the creeper that was scaring me. "What about him?" Cupa said turning her head back to me. "I remember." Falker said.

"I believe this is the creeper from his past. Is that right Jason?" Falker asked. I nodded hastily and hid behind Falker. I don't know what it was about him but he still scared the crap out of me. "Jason it's going to be alright.

You are much older and stronger than you used to be, and remember who you are with." Falker said. "Your right." I said finally coming back to my senses. I felt around and realized I didn't have a bow on me.

"Jason here, this I think is what you are looking for." Huntress said. I turned to face Huntress as she started waving her hand around. A bow was summoned in her hand and she threw it to me.

It looked like it was made out of obsidian. I didn't feel scared anymore with this thing in my hand. I smiled at Huntress as she said "pull it back and watch what happens". I did as she told and was amazed with the results.

The second the bow was fully pulled back an arrow magically appeared. It was all lined up and if I were to let go it would fire perfectly. I felt safe now. I wasn't afraid. I don't even know why I was afraid. I looked at the creeper with the scar and smiled.

He snarled back and started talking to his buddies behind him. They started to walk towards our group. Cupa was the first to react to them moving at us. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked with slight anger.

The creeper just pushed Cupa out of the way. Cupa looked almost shocked at that action and so was I. it is unheard of for a subject to disrespect their royalty like that. I was insulted even though it wasn't me.

Cupa made no further action to stop them and that surprised me more. The creeper got face to face with me and hissed. He had two friends and they looked to be supporting him. He then hissed again but it didn't seem normal.

It sounded slightly distorted. I took a step back and drew my bow. He didn't back down. "I'm not afraid to shoot" I said. "Oh I'm sure" the creeper said. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST HEAR! Cupa was first to talk after a five second silence.

"You shouldn't be able to talk. Wait, you can't talk, unless…" Cupa said. "What?" Falker asked. "Unless it's not a creeper" Huntress finished. I shot my bow at the creeper in the eye and the arrow went out the backside of the creeper.

Then I saw that I could see through the creeper yet it was still alive. I watched its face shake in the wind. Then I realized, IT WAS MADE OF CLOTH! I reached my hand and ripped off the cloth. Right when I did I felt a sword go across my chest.

I fell down to the ground as the three creepers revealed who the really were. It was two men and 1 woman. All of them were cube humans. The one that had sliced me was a woman. Looking around the age of 22 and she was holding a good size diamond sword.

The other men, one had a scar across his right eye and wore some armor that was light and looked like leather. This man had a bow made of a bendable iron and is arrows all had blue tips.

The other man had no recognizable features other than a long beard and an iron sword. "You die hear young ones" the man with the bow said. "I don't think so!" Falker yelled. "**WITHER BANE!**" Falker yelled.

He dropped huntress not roughly though. He grabbed his wither sword and jumped at the man with the bow. The man shot but it just bounced off Falker's armor. The woman swung at Falker but Falker grabbed the sword and flipped the woman over his head.

He threw the sword at the non-bow wielding man. It hit him dead in the face. I jumped up after this event and shot at the woman. It hit her in the shoulder. That was exactly where I was aiming. I didn't have the guts to kill a girl.

Falker might have different standards though. "RUBY!" the man yelled. Falker than grabbed the man by the throat and held him up in the air with a sword at his neck. "I think you will be the one to die today." Falker said menacingly.

The girl then got up and looked at the man with scared eyes. I suddenly started to get this insane energy and courage. I drew the bow back again and aimed. The girl known as ruby looked directly at the bow and looked frozen with fear.

She knew that if I let go of that string she wouldn't be living. I then lost my courage seeing her shaking hands and desperate eyes. I then pulled the bow to behind her and shot. The arrow went passed her just like it was supposed to.

I aimed the bow to the ground and just turned around. I looked at Falker and saw that he had dropped the man. Falker than took a couple of steps back and said "it's not my duty to kill anyone else someone while under someone else's roof" he said turning his eyes to Cupa.

"Leave them be, they don't deserve to die today" Cupa replied while looking at me with concern. I looked down and realized that I was still, bleeding. It all started to catch up to me and I started to feel the real pain of my wound.

I fell to my knees and Cupa ran up to me. "I believe you two owe us an explanation" Cupa said while looking into my eyes. "We won't say a thing" the man said. "Father!" Ruby said.

"You won't tell us and I will resume where I left off!" Falker threatened. "Ok…my name is Shryde and this is my daughter Ruby." Shryde said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "None of your business!" Shryde yelled at me.

Then Shryde jumped with his daughter in arms around 25 blocks away with multiple hops. Falker was going to go after them but huntress interrupted "leave them be, they should live another day". "Fine!" Falker said annoyed.

"I NEED MY MEDICAL SQUAD!" Cupa screamed. It only took 5 seconds for a group of creepers to come to Cupa. "Take the woman over there and patch her up. Take this one here, but I am going to keep an eye on you ok?" Cupa said to the creepers.

The creepers nodded and picked up Huntress and me. I then started to feel really weak, I felt like I was going to pass out. The creepers had me on their head which wasn't very comfortable.

Cupa's voice started to get farther and farther away as my eyes started to close.

I don't know what to do, I guess there isn't anything to do but dream.

Cupa's POV

I ran beside Jason as he passed out. His condition is dire and I am scared for him. I know that I barely know him but I feel that I need to protect him. I should have helped him in that fight. I shouldn't have let Falker do everything.

Why don't I ever do anything?! I am always too late or too stupid. I hate myself. Why can't I do anything right. I watched as my creepers laid him down on a bed and started to patch him up.

They were all using their feet but they are very talented with them. They kept working as I paced around the room. The stress on them was major in my eyes. If they can't heal him then I lost the only boy that ever accepted me as theirs. Huntress was also in the same room getting worked on as well.

Falker was also in the room pacing as I was. I can't take the pressure. "I am going to take a walk." I said with haste. "I will follow" Falker said calmly. I ran out of the room and out of the little house.

I ran out of my kingdom and just kept running. I can't lose him, not now and not like this. He has to be ok. I can't live knowing that I did nothing. I am useless! I can't do anything right ever! I won't know how to fix my broken mind if he isn't here.

He has to survive. He just has to. "Hey Cupa, you look a little flustered." Falker said from behind me. Apparently he had followed me.

"Of course I am!" I said loudly.

"Why are you so protective all of a sudden, I thought I was the one who was overprotective of him?" Falker said.

"Why are you?" I asked with a little bit of shock.

"I brought him into this mess, if I had never met him he would be thriving in the wilderness not at the brink of death, I can't let someone die when their blood is on my hands" Falker said.

"So why do you care?" Falker asked again.

What do I say?

Why do I care?

No, I know but how. It can't be true.

But it is.

"I love him…" I said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I assume some people saw that coming. Anyways. **REVIEW! **


	25. The Confession

Finish this Fight

Chapter 25/ The Confession

Rating: MA

Author's Note: no comment

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I starred at Cupa for a second not knowing how to interpret that information. Apparently I have to trust her now.

If she loves Jason then that means something must have happened to make her feel that way. I just stared at Cupa as she stared at the floor.

I heard a silent sound from behind Cupa and I tuned into it. It sounded like something breathing.

Without saying a word I walked over to the tree that the sound was coming from. I had a feeling in my gut that something was wrong.

I then heard Huntress in my head. "Trust your instincts." I turned around the tree and saw something sitting behind the tree.

It was white, fluffy, and had an evil grin on. "So it seems that you have found me, impressive but it won't help you at all." Emily said.

I looked back to where Cupa was and she was in a worse situation. She had someone behind her with a strong grip on her.

She was half tied up already and the enemy had a sword to her throat. I just stared. That happened to fast and how was I unaware of that happening.

I looked back at Emily as she said "Give up; if you attack me then she will die". I looked back to Cupa as she stopped struggling.

I looked at the ground and didn't raise my hand to fight back. I wouldn't let Cupa die. "Good now come a little closer" Emily said.

I walked a step closer and closed my eyes. I cringed and I felt teeth sink into my arm. I screamed in pain but it went away quickly.

I opened my eyes to find that Emily had let go of my arm and was staring behind me. I turned around to see that Cupa no longer had a person around her.

The person was on the ground with an arrow in him. Then I looked farther away and saw a bow, a quiver, and a boy standing there.

"Nobody touches my girl!" he said. "JASON!" Cupa yelled with tears in her eyes. She had already been scared but now she was as happy as can be.

"Speaking on that note…nobody touches my man…" I heard a voice say from behind Emily. I heard a scream as Emily got a sword lodged in her back.

Emily fell to the floor totally knocked out… or maybe dead. When Emily fell Huntress was revealed behind where the wolf had stood.

My face fell listening to what Huntress had just said. "Did you just say that?" I asked.

"Yes I did, I know that I haven't been able to say it before but, I really do like you, I think you like me back but I can't be sure.

I didn't want now to be the time but, everything doesn't always work out the way you plan." Huntress said.

"Wow" I said simply.

"I want to Finish this Fight… and I want to do it today. It has been too long. Our team is barely a team, but, I know that we can't beat our enemy.

This is going to be a stand and I want it to stay that way. Emily is gone now, and although she was powerful, she leaves her back open too much.

Savior does the same but this sword can't kill him as easily. I know this is sudden but I don't care anymore. I want this life to end and ours to begin.

Come with me and let our life begin. Falker I love you and all of these interruptions are only getting in the way.

Our friends all have their own loves so we need to go away and let them do their own thing.

If you are with me then let's go." Huntress explained.

I stayed silent. I agree however.

It is time.

It is time to FINISH THIS FIGHT!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I DON'T THINK YOU WERE EXPECTING THAT. NO THIS STORY IS NOT OVER BUT IT WILL BE SOON. THERE WILL BE A THIRD ONE HOVEVER. THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE HELL OF A RIDE. MY BRAIN STILL HAS SO MUCH TO OFFER TO THIS GROUP OF TRAVELERS! REVIEW! (I know it was short. It was for a reason)


	26. The Return

Finish This Fight

Chapter 26/ The Return

Rating MA

Author's Note: hey. I have SOOO many oc's it is getting crazy. I am going to have to get rid of about 10 because I have around 13 currently. I can't do them all. I hope that those who have submitted an oc understand that I might not be able to get to it soon or maybe at all. If you have a review that I haven't responded to I am sorry but I have too many right now. I am back by at least 75 reviews and still more coming every day. I feel so bad about that but it is just too much right now. Hope you guys like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I stared into Huntress's eyes and knew what I was supposed to do.

I leaned my head in and kissed her.

It was light and didn't last for more than five seconds but it was a kiss never the less.

I pulled away as Huntress started to snake her arms around my back.

She looked a little disappointed but accepting of my action.

I looked at Cupa and Jason who were both staring at me and Huntress.

Huntress had just revealed everything that she had tried for so long to keep hidden.

Why?

I am fine with it but still this timing doesn't make sense.

How did Huntress just kill Emily?

She wasn't that weak before.

Something isn't right here but I can't figure out what.

I looked into Huntress's eyes to find that it was definitely her.

She was being serious but it didn't seem like she was this capable.

It seems too quick that this would happen.

Emily is dead, huntress wants me, and she wants to go kill savior.

This is so much in a short period of time.

This doesn't seem like huntress anymore.

It is almost like she gave up on everything that she was trying so hard to protect.

"Huntress why now?" I asked.

I think it is just the time when I need to ask.

"So that this can be over.

I can't just keep secrets all my life.

Believe it or not I do have a life span.

Well it is really just when someone kills me, but still!" Huntress said.

"But what about everything we have built, this team, our friends, what are we going to do about them?" I asked.

"We can visit you know." Huntress said.

"I know but this doesn't seem like you anymore.

The Huntress I know doesn't just change their life plan and give up all her secrets just to do something the faster way." I said.

"It is unlike me but that's because you don't know me." Huntress said.

"What do you mean?!" I asked.

"I do like doing things randomly but I don't normally because they will end badly. I have liked you from the day I created you but I wasn't going to wreck my creation." Huntress said.

That word.

Creation, that is not a word I want to be called.

I am not a science experiment.

I am touchy on a couple of things and this is defiantly one of them.

Slavery is another one but that is a different concept.

"Will you please not call me that" I said trying to keep my cool.

"What, Creation, it's true though…" Huntress said.

"Just don't." I said cutting her off.

"Well you call me master, what is the big difference?" Huntress asked.

"I treat you with respect; I don't treat you like a piece of property!" I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Huntress just stop, if you really love him you will leave it alone." Jason said from behind Huntress.

"I could, but I need to know why this is such a problem." Huntress said.

Now I need to make a decision.

I could walk away from the situation and leave them confused, or I could make my point more obvious.

I don't want to hunt someone but I don't need to make my point clear.

I could also leave entirely and just go find savior on my own.

Any of the above will work.

"I can read your thoughts you know." Huntress said.

"For your information, I don't recommend going anywhere." Huntress said.

I started to turn around to walk away but I felt an arm grab my arm.

I looked down to see that Huntress had grabbed me.

I ripped away from her grip easily because her grip was weak.

"Leave me alone if you want me to not attack." I said with a hiss in my voice.

"Is that a threat?!" Huntress said with a meaner hiss in her voice.

"Huntress what has gotten into you, you love him yet you are treating him like dirt." Jason said.

"This is nothing of your concern, you wouldn't understand." Huntress said.

"And why is that!?" Jason said with a little bit of anger.

"You are a child not a man." Huntress spat.

"THAT'S IT!" Cupa screamed.

"BOMBER BOY!" the little ball came into Cupa's hand as she threw it Huntress.

It blew up and we all flew back.

I flew around 8 blocks and everyone else flew around 10-15.

I jumped up as I heard a move being called out.

"HEARTBREAK!" Huntress screamed.

THAT'S IT!

Emily must have infected Huntress with her powers of love.

Or… is Emily even dead.

Cupa dodged the attack and I made eye contact with her.

My eyes told her everything that it needed too.

Jason started firing with the instant arrow's bow.

Huntress was dodging the majority of them but then she pulled out her shield and started blocking the rest of the attacks.

The arrows bounced off the shield but at least it distracted her.

I never thought in any situation that I would be fighting the only girl I love with all my heart and soul.

Cupa used a miner's burrow and knocked huntress off her feet.

Huntress got back up with ease and ran at Cupa.

I had to do something now before someone gets hurt.

"WITHER BANE!" I yelled.

My sword got into my hand and I struck a surprised Huntress with it.

I had sliced her back open.

It was bloody and it looked so terrible.

Huntress fell to the ground and was barely breathing.

"Huntress?" I asked.

Her face turned and she flipped over to face me.

She reached her hand up and touched my face.

Then she just said "why…".

Her hand fell and her eyes started into a never-ending stare.

I looked at her for a little while before I heard something.

A sound and then I started to see things.

It was pink.

It looked like some sort of demon thing that came out of Huntress.

It paused near me and landed.

It started to take form and formed into something I despised.

"well look like you found my little gift" she said.

I didn't say a word.

Cupa and Jason were holding each other and I looked at them with eyes that showed confusion and sadness.

I looked at Emily as she was smiling.

I then pulled something out of my pocket that no one knew I had kept.

I pulled it out and held it to my head.

I had no reason to let this go on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX


	27. Not Done Yet!

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 27/ Not Done Yet!

Author's Note: hey guys I am back with another chapter and I hope you like it. Those who are upset or sad right now I promise it will get better. Those who realized my little trick in the last chapter, good job. I think that was what most of the reviews were about but I will answer them anyway.

Daninja666: well someone knew.

Ee10000: I hope that is meant in a good way.

Gear Switch: I listened to the song and it really does describe this chapter very well. It made me stay up 4 hours past when I wanted to go to bed just thinking about it. I am so happy you shared it with me.

Evilthebob: someone figured out my little trick

Butterman274: thanks.

1234LegoGuy: Emily is an idiot.

(guest) Falker: nice little thing. It's actually very encouraging.

Heartdude: wow, I am surprised you actually got that upset. I am so sorry for that. it isn't the ending. I wouldn't let it end like that. its soon but not now. I wouldn't let it end that depressing.

1234LegoGuy: wow.

1234LegoGuy: this makes me a tad depressed but I am sorry that I made you upset.

Guest: ha I will man.

Heartdude: thanks man I will make it worth your while.

1234LegoGuy (again): wow depressing again. I am still sorry.

Ghfux: that was not the last. But I am not going to make this the end either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I pulled the trigger… nothing happened. It had no ammo. I forgot about that fact. I dropped the gun and looked over at Emily who was still smiling. "What was the point" I said still sniffling a little.

"To make all the other distractions just disappear" Emily said with a wide smile. "Tell me in a non-coded way or I will…" I said. "I wanted you but you were too distracted, so I got rid of those distractions and now you are all mine!" Emily said with a laugh.

"You want me" I said. "Come and get it!" I yelled. "**KILLER MODE!**" I screamed. My body started to grow in size and become more powerful than ever. My power was unstable but I didn't care. I will avenge my love and that is all I know.

"Oh shit…" Emily said. I started to walk towards Emily with an insane smile on my face. "Don't make any rash decisions now please…" Emily begged while backing up. "**I THINK YOU ARE THE ONE WHO MADE THE RASH DECISION!**" I spat at her.

"Don't make me do something that I don't want to…" Emily said weakly. "**GO AHEAD AND TRY ME!**" I screamed. "**HEARTBREAK!**" Emily screamed. The dark pink beam struck me but I didn't slow down. It was weak to me.

I felt it but it doesn't hurt me normally so why would it hurt me now. "**WITHER BANE!**" I screamed. My sword came to my hand and I jumped at Emily. Emily jumped away but I still caught her a little bit with my sword.

She had a slash on her right hip. "**RIPPER ROAR!**" Emily screamed. A booming voice came screaming at me and I got hit by it. I flew back but landed on my feet. I charged at Emily at full speed. "**ENDER BLAST!**" I screamed.

Andr's famous attack came out of my hands and slammed into Emily. She screamed in pain and fell over. She stood back up but not without pain. She hissed in pain when she tried to take a step. "**SOULS!**" Emily screamed.

"**BLACK SHADOWS!**" I screamed. Both of our attacks came straight at each other but mine overpowered hers. The shadows beat the souls and started charging at Emily. They started to scratch and claw at her.

She fell back and was bleeding at an insane rate. Then I snapped my fingers. The shadows exploded and Emily flew up. She hit the ground and had multiple bones crack when she did hit the ground.

I turned around but then I heard a rustle from behind me. "You aren't dead are you?" I said. I felt a clawing on my back and I reached over my shoulder and picked up my attacker. I held her by the neck and she started to lose air.

"You shouldn't…do this…you don't….know what…you are…doing…" she said in between coughs. "**I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I AM DOING!**" I yelled. "I…can…bring…her…back…" Emily said. I stared at her for a second. I stared at her for a second. Can she really do that?

Anything for my love, that's what I need to think about. I dropped Emily. "**TALK!**" I yelled. Emily kept panting but finally gained her breath back. "I need you to help me, I can't go get her, you have to. But there is one condition" Emily said.

"What?" I asked. "When she comes back, I want you to be with me, just for a week. Then you can go back to her." Emily said. I thought about it for a second. Anything for my love. "Fine." I said. Emily smiled.

"Ok now take this and go into a mental silence." Emily said. My killer mode had gone away by now so I was able to do that. Cupa and Jason had gone already. It was just me and Emily. I grabbed the little ball that she gave me and started to try and go asleep.

I fell asleep. I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't in a forest anymore.

Huntress's POV ( )

I opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting in the middle of a street. I jumped up and I looked around. It looked like the place that Falker grew up. I looked around and realized that I was on the same street as Falker's house.

I ran down the street and saw his house. I went to open the door but I just went right through it. I looked at the house and saw that it was abandoned. But then I looked harder. I started walking all around and realized that Falker's mom was asleep.

I went into her room and realized that she was holding something. I looked at the object and it was a picture. It was a picture of Falker as a baby. There were tear stains all over the pillow. She looked like she had just fallen asleep.

I looked at the window and realized that it was raining. I flew out the window and realized I was floating. I was a sprit apparently now. How does that work? I don't know but it seems like I can see what is happening on earth.

I flew down to the front yard and saw a stone. It had been engraved. It read "Falker… my son … 2/25/13" that's the day he came to minecraftia with me. I don't know how long it has been though on earth.

Wait, Falker's mom always had a calendar on the back of the front door that she always keeps updated. I looked at the calendar. "5/28/2020" I read out loud. "His birthday…" I said out loud again.

He would be 24 today. It has been a long time. I didn't even realize how long it had been. I shouldn't have made him go for this long. He should go home, but I don't want him to leave.

What the hell am I talking about, I don't have any choice. I am fucking dead and now I won't ever see him again. I looked into the rainy sky and saw nothing but depression coming my way. Why didn't I act faster?

I should have told him I loved him. I should have done what I know he wanted for once. Just once. "FUCK!" I screamed in frustration. I then heard a slamming noise from the bedroom. I fell down to the ground and my feet felt heavy.

I felt like I was alive again but I was on earth. I saw Falker's mom run out of the bedroom and look at me. She just stared and I looked down at myself. Wait, can she see me. "Hi?" I asked. "Who are you!" she yelled.

"Ms. Striker don't be upset." I said. "How do you know me!" she screamed in fear once again. "Let me get to the point, I know where your son is. He is safe, I was protecting him but then I died. He will be fine without me though. Just calm down please." I said.

It's worth a shot right? "How can I trust you?" She said. "Well I can tell you he is not on this planet and I can prove that I am not either." I said. "Ok then." She said. I started to charge up a fear stripper attack in my hand.

It started to shoot out black lightning at the walls. I quickly stopped it and looked at her. "Well then, got anything else to prove." She said still not believing me. "Pick a place outside" I said. "How about that abandoned shed out there." She said.

"Ok" I said. "**BLACK SHADOWS!**" I yelled. One of my shadow demons came out of me and looked at Ms. Striker. It walked over to her and scratched her in the leg. She started to feel him and just went through him.

Yet he could grab her. He did that exact thing and sat her down once again. "Ok…" she said in total disbelief. "Shadow go blow up that shed." I said. He ran over to it and blew up. The shed exploded and Ms. Striker looked shocked.

"Ok I believe you." She said. "Now what are you telling Me." she said again. "Falker is alive and well. I created his DNA and made you give birth to him. I took him back to my planet and made him into the person he was supposed to become.

He is more powerful in magic than I am even though I taught him. He has many friends on my planet. I am dead now but I am not just going to disappear apparently. I am sad to say that I actually loved him. He loved me too but I didn't say that I loved him back.

I was waiting until his job was done, and then I was going to marry him. But now I am too late, he is going to find a better girl and he will forget about me…" I said. I started to cry. I couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't want him to forget about me, I want a second chance" I sobbed. Ms. Striker just sat there and wrapped her arms around me in a loving way. "Shhhh" she said. "It's going to be ok." She comforted me.

I kept crying.

"Falker, stay safe…" I sobbed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: hope you guys liked it and please REVIEW. I love reading them and don't worry guys even though the end may be coming it's not here yet.


	28. Mending the Broken Part 1

Finish This Fight

Chapter 28/

Rating: MA

Author's Note: it has been a while guys but I am kind of getting more of a life now so I don't have much extra time. Anyways guys hope you guys like this chap. I might also decide to make another story involving something other than minecraft. Like maybe pokemon or something else. Anyways just let me know what you think about that. now I get to respond to all your reviews.

Ghfux: thanks man. I am surprised to hear you say that. Most people say the exact opposite. Some people like my spontaneous writing style though.

Ee10000: love that.

Gear Switch: I haven't had a chance to look up those songs yet but I will. Just give me a little more time. Maybe after I finish writing this chap. I am happy that you like my last couple of chapters.

Guest: it's not over yet my fine lad. It is only the beginning.

1234legoguy: you might just have to wait and see.

1234legoguy: thanks I appreciate it. I just don't like people feeling bad.

Daninja666: actually it was around 2000 words which is average for me. maybe you just read it fast lol, I am glad you still liked it though.

Yay784: lol getting on it

Unknown: getting to it.

Butterman274: time will only tell

Tsigun(all reviews): thanks so much for the reviews they are very appreciated. :)

Remember Me: there is a possibility but I am not positive I will have any more oc's. I already gave Jason a spotlight but I really don't want to do anymore. I already feel like there are too many characters. :/ maybe. I can't make any promises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jason's POV

I stared in total disbelief at what I just witnessed. Did I actually just see that?! Yep I did, how… "Take me away from here…" Cupa said quietly to me. "I can't… he needs support…" I said still trying to understand this.

"Please…" Cupa begged. How can I leave? Falker is in a mental crisis. How can I just abandon him when only one of his now worst enemies are around? Falker just had to kill his only love… I couldn't imagine how much pain he is in.

But what can I do? I am useless in this situation. I have to stay strong. I think leaving is the best decision sadly. I have to stay strong. I think leaving is the best decision sadly. "I am so sorry…" I said almost silently to Falker.

I grabbed Cupa's arm and started to walk with her away. We both kept looking back at the crying Falker. The strongest man I have ever known just got hit in the only spot it actually hurts. He is so incredibly strong to physical attacks.

But he couldn't do a thing to protect her. He had to do what he did; it was for her own good. Cupa just started staring at the sky after we left the range of Falker. "I…I…just….can't believe…. That actually…. Happened…" I said.

That possibly could have been one of the most shocking thing I have experienced in my life. I honestly don't know how I am still calm. I bet if Cupa wasn't here than I would be flipping out. "What do we do?" Cupa said.

"We wish him good luck till we see him again. He needs time to heal, without anyone else around. "I said. "I didn't know her that way but I knew that she loved Falker, so that is really all that matters…" Cupa said.

I grabbed her hand and started to walk away. "Where are we going…" Cupa asked. "It's time to fix what has gone wrong before it is too late." I said. "What do you mean?" Cupa asked. "You are going to talk to Flash again." I said bluntly. "Are you sure that is a good idea?" Cupa asked. "It has to be…" I said.

I started to walk Cupa through the forest in search of a certain princesses. I know that she is around here somewhere. She wouldn't just run away… would she? Why would she run away… this is our life now, right?

Although we are unorganized we are still a team and still have a duty. We are almost done with it but still. We got to find her and fix this mess between these two. I still can't believe Cupa was considering being a lover for Flash.  
I can't see that at all, but you know it isn't my deal. I am just happy she didn't to a certain extent. What if Flash would make her happier? I would feel terrible if I was cutting her off from something better for her.

What am I saying… we aren't ever really together yet? I met her yesterday. I just can't get too serious yet, it isn't the right timing. It was very odd how we connected so fast though. I wasn't expecting that to happen with anyone ever.

I was hoping for a nice girl for a while now but I never thought I would get one. Apparently I was wrong. I kept walking but I heard the sound of footsteps nearby so I know someone is close.

I snuck up to the footsteps and saw that there was a being sitting on a log. It was a zombie. It was holding a sword and was wearing full gold armor. "Hello…" Cupa broke the ice. The zombie looked back at me and Cupa and seemed to shrug us off. "Do you have any idea where Flash is?" I asked the zombie.

"Yes…she told me to tell you that she doesn't want to talk." The zombie said. "We need to talk to her though. I don't think she realizes why we are here." I said. "She probably knows full well but I can ask her again if you want?" the zombie said.

The zombie darted away without another word. I stared at the ground and waited for the zombie to get back. I told Cupa to sit but she wouldn't have it. It seemed like maybe she just wanted to stand for whatever reason.

Finally I heard fast steps near me. I saw the zombie come back and smile at us. "She said to come on in" the zombie said. "What exactly are we going into to" I said with curiosity. "It's just a little room, nothing big" the zombie said.

I looked at the zombie with a confused face on trying to tell him I didn't know where to go. He didn't get the message and just looked back at me just as confused as I was. "Where is it?" I asked. "Oh yes, right this way" he said. I followed me as Cupa did. I kept looking behind me to make sure Cupa was still there.

I am just so paranoid about her disappearing. I kept following the zombie hoping to get to where we were going soon. I really hope that Flash and Cupa are able to work everything out. The zombie finally stopped in what seemed like the middle of nowhere. He just stopped and looked at the tree next to him.

He punched the tree and I heard a click. We started to descend down into this giant room. it took us a while for us to get here but now was the time for Cupa to fix this. Not like there is a way for me to help other than mental support. "So, why have you come" Flash said. "An apology" Cupa said confidently. "For what?" Flash said.

"All the fights, me working for the dark side, for helping in your almost murder. A lot of things" Cupa said. "Well than give me a reason to forgive you" Flash said. This stumped me and Cupa alike.

"I am here aren't I, if I didn't care I would be hanging out somewhere beautiful." Cupa responded. "Fair, what you were thinking" Flash asked. "I have no idea…." Cupa said. "Really, no idea, not a single reason" Flash said. "Really none" Cupa replied. "Then why did you almost kill me for a cause that sucked.

It sucks even worse that you don't even care about the idea." Flash said.  
"Please don't be upset" Cupa said.

"I am thinking not " Flash said.

"You heart me pretty bad weather you know it or not" Flash said.


	29. Mending the Broken Part 2

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 29/ Mending the Broken Part 2

Author's Note: hey guys back with another chap. Hope you guys like it. the last one was written at 4 o clock in the morning till 6 so I was a little tired as you may imagine. This one I am starting at 9:45 so I should be fine.

Gear Switch: of course I like it. I just god misled. No kidding to the second part.

CouragePulse27: third season will come before you know. Your oc might be but I need to establish the others first. Like Jason, Zane, and Shryde

CouragePulse27: I am glad you think it would be. I am hoping that it comes out.

Daninja666: I know I was tired but I try to not make those mistakes too often. I appreciate your appreciation. That's confusing. :/

Tsigun: ha ya I guess so.

1234LegoGuy: the others will be coming up soon. Don't worry. Your oc has been looked at but I don't know if I am going to have time. I need to establish the others first. Like Jason, Zane, and Shryde

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Jason's POV

I wasn't able to respond before Flash continued. "I thought it was important enough to mention. I don't know what you two's relationship is but I am thinking I lost my chance." Flash said quietly but audibly.

I looked at Cupa expecting her to respond but she didn't. "I don't seem to have that much of a chance with Falker anymore so it leaves me without much of an option. I just wanted to be sure I really had no chance here.

Besides if you want to be friends again then I can take that. We were never far apart; I was always your friend. Cupa, if you thought that we weren't friends after you went with the bad guys that's not true.

It was just a boulder that I knew you would have to get over. And now I am here to welcome you back. I was hostile at first because I didn't understand how much you had been turned. Anyways, we can be friends." Flash explained.

Well I guess that is everything that Cupa wanted so I don't think we have a problem anymore. Wait…. Will she take Flash instead of me…? I guess it is a possibility. I looked confused at Cupa and she stared blankly back at me.

I need to get this done fast. I don't want to leave it open for long. I can't take it! "Cupa…are we… done?" I asked. Cupa's eyes widened and so did Flash's. "Uhhhh…" Cupa tried to say.

Her voice was shaky and unsure. Flash stared at me and Cupa and looked like she was shocked almost. She just said when didn't know what me and Cupa were doing so I thought she would have known.

"I… don't want…to…be…done…" Cupa said in a very sad and low tone. "Does that have an underlying meaning that I am missing?" I asked with total confusion obvious in my voice. "No…" Cupa tried to say. I could tell she was lying.

It isn't my place to say something however. I guess she does have feelings for Flash. That would be the only reason she would lie like that. I don't even know what we have. I guess I just assumed we were together.

Was I wrong to make that assumption? Was I?! How do I know she even likes me? I would hope but who knows. I feel like she does but my senses could be lying to me. "Cupa…maybe I should just go…" I said.

I guess if she begs me to stay then I will have nothing to worry about. If she doesn't that means she doesn't care enough about me to make me stay. I stared at Cupa for an answer but she said nothing.

Flash gave a confused look to Cupa and she just kept staring at nothing. "Fine then!" I said in a hostile way. She should know that that was a test but she didn't or didn't care enough to answer.

I turned and started to walk away. No one made a motion to stop me so I just kept walking. I passed by trees and logs, Nothing too special. I then found the same clearing that I originally left when Falker did… well that.

I wanted to at least check up on him. I guess my subconscious thought that was a good idea. I barely even felt like I walked here. My brain is just dead. I finally got into the clearing and saw that Huntress was gone.

I looked up and saw Emily sitting there pacing and Falker in a kneeling position. I pulled my bow off my back and pulled it back. I fired an arrow in front of where Emily was about to step. She stopped and was face to face with my bow.

She looked startled and jumped back a little. My face was cold and showed no mercy. I couldn't do much to hurt Emily but I would try if she had hurt Falker. He is all I got left now, without Cupa I am just the pitiful excuse for a person that I was before.

I have a fighter's heart though. I guess that is something that they can write on my gravestone. "I don't want to fight…" Emily said. "I don't want to either, but if you hurt Falker than I will have to!" I said in a rude way.

"I didn't lay a paw on him. He is trying to go get back Huntress, look it may sound quite odd but I know that it is true. I may not be trustable but you just are going to have to trust me on this one." Emily explained.

I don't know. Should I trust her? "I can sense your broken heart from a mile away. Just be calm and try to not focus your anger on me." Emily said. "Fine!" I spat. "I do not appreciate your rudeness." Emily said.

"I don't appreciate losing my girlfriend to another girl!" I retorted. "touché." Emily said. "So tell why you think this?" Emily said. "Why would I tell you?!" I said with more shock than anger.

"I am the goddess of love, although some people consider me a bitch and heartless I am still what I am." Emily said properly as normal.

"Well at least you know it." I said. "I am usually good, but I understand now that I crossed the line. I let my own feelings get in the way of my rational thought." Emily said. Wow, looks like she talked to herself a little.

Apparently she is back to normal? I don't even know what is normal for her anymore. "I hope you understand." Emily said. I released my bow strap but held on so it wouldn't fire. The arrow disappeared into thin air.

"I have no choice but to trust you then" I said.

"Ok, then please tell me what happened" Emily said.

"Well…" I said while sitting down.

"I met Cupa a little while ago and I didn't like her from first sight. I had heard a lot of bad things about her before I met her. We didn't get off to on the right foot. I attacked her before I knew who she was. Then she took me somewhere.

I attacked her again but knowing who she was. I ran away after I found a sword that apparently she was supposed to kill me with. I ran away but listened in to what she said. She admitted that she liked me and was sad at what she did.

I came back and talked to her. We met up with Falker than Huntress. We talked to them for a bit. Cupa had tried to help Huntress heal after your attack. Cupa than invited us back to her kingdom.

I met up with my childhood enemy who turned out to be an enemy human. Falker and 1 fended them off and Huntress told us not to kill them. Huntress recovered and I had gotten hurt so I recovered too.

Then we followed Falker and Huntress until the whole thing with Huntress supposedly killing you and then it ended up the other way around. Then I left with Cupa and we found Flash.

Flash said she used to have feeling for Cupa and Cupa had said the same thing not that long ago. I said that I should just leave them to be happy and she made no objection. Finally I walked here and found you." I explained.

"Well than…" Emily said. "Something doesn't add up" Emily said. "What do you mean?" I asked. It seems like she still loves you, it seems that you may have not made what you were doing clear all the time.

She can't read your mind you know" Emily said. "When I left I thought she would know what we were over" I said.

"Maybe she didn't make that assumption." Emily said.

"I guess not" I said.

"You should try making that clear next time." Emily said.

"Next time?" I asked confused.

"Ya, I know you are still on her mind." Emily said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Couldn't be more sure" Emily said.

"Alright…" I said.

"Maybe you could tell me why you did all this then." I said.

"I guess I kind of have to don't I" Emily laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: hope you guys liked it. A little less tension now huh? Anyways please let me know if you think another kind of fanfic would be fin for you guys to read. I will make a third one but if some other people want a different story I might start them both at the same time. I will have to work twice as hard then but you know I can handle it. anyways REVIEW!


	30. Surprises, Surprises

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 30/ Surprises, Surprises

Author's Note: hey guys. This is my last day of summer so the updates will slow a little bit but I will keep my ass on it to get them done. Anyways guys hope you enjoy the chap.

Tsigun: haha ya.

Gear Switch: thanks man. I may take you up on that offer.

Butterman274: I don't know if that is good or bad.

1234LegoGuy: thanks. I will. Gear Switch already has 3 or 4 fanfics I think now so he does I just think he wanted to be nice and help me sense my update times might slow.

1234LegoGuy (Minecraftian warnings review): thank you so much. I really appreciate it. I don't know how to thank you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Ursula's POV

"Why can't we Ursula?!" Lily screamed at me. "Because I said no!" I screamed at lily for hundredth time. "Why can't you just understand how much this means to me!" Lily yelled.

We have been arguing about whether to go and see what Falker and Huntress was up to. I didn't want to go but she did and even though I care for her I don't want her to get hurt. Emily was still there and I want to keep her safe.

She couldn't see that she might get killed if she goes there. Ah hell, Emily could kill both of us without touching us. "You will die!" I screamed back at her. Lily stayed quiet and she just looked at me.

"What about that is so hard to understand!" I screamed again. "I just don't want him to get hurt…" Lily said quietly. "I don't want you to get hurt either. That's why you need to stay. I then heard a banging on the door.

We were in a large meeting hall and I said for no one to bother us. I grunted in frustration and walked over to the door. I opened the door and said "Someone must have died! And if no one did then why did you disturb me!" I screamed in anger.

It was one of lily's cave spiders. It was her messenger. I wonder what he was here for. Now I was actually curious. He never disturbs us unless it is very important. "Lily I really hate to disturb you but I have some important news." He said.

"Well what is it, I am kind of busy" lily said. "I am well aware but something major has happened." He said. "Yes?" Lily said. He took a deep breath and then opened his mouth. Nothing came out. "So what is it?!" I said slightly annoyed.

"Lady Huntress has been eliminated by the enemy… Element Falker is unstable and is possibly dead as well… I tried to get more info on him but no one knew…" he said. There was dead silence in the room. I stared at nothing and thought.

WHAT THE FUCK! HOW COULD SHE BE DEAD! SHE IS SO POWERFULL! Was… what about Falker. He may be dead too. FUCKING HELL! This can't be happening. This can't be happening.

Lily stared at the floor and started to cry. "Leave… us… please…" lily said while still crying. He left quickly and I closed the door behind him. Right after he left lily started to sob on the table. It was terrible.

I couldn't do a thing to help her. I was in just as bad condition. I started to quietly cry as my face was facing the ground. Lily kept crying without stopping. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me with teary eyes. She looked at me for support but I couldn't give any. I just stared with teary eyes back at her. All of a sudden she burst up and ran out of the room while still crying like crazy.

I would have ran after her but I couldn't do a thing. Instead I just sat down in the chair she had been sitting in and started to sob on the table. I can't believe it. She and possibly him are dead.

How am I even supposed to comprehend that!? "HOW THE FUCK!" I screamed in frustration. I stared at the floor and then just ran away after my sister. I ran out to the porch that looks into the kingdom.

I saw lily down on one of the bottom steps crying. I watched her for a minute and then I saw something crawl out from behind a house near her. There was multiple coming out all near her.

They were closing her in but I couldn't react fast enough. I just stared as the cloaks were shed. There were 3 of them and they had grabbed her. I had a quick decision to make.

Go the long way and go through the building, or I could jump off the balcony which is around 40 blocks off the ground. I jumped off the building and slammed into the ground. I felt pain but I didn't care.

I ran to the figures and punched one of them. My fist went right through it and I felt major pain. I pulled my hand out and I was burned. Badly burned. There was magma on my entire arm and it started to burn my skin.

I shook my arm wildly and got the magma off. I looked at the face of this thing and saw it was a girl looking thing. It had magma dripping from everywhere. I looked at the others but they were different.

One was holding a fireball in his hand and had an evil grin on. The other one wielded a gold sword and had piercings all over the place. She looked half gold, it was ridiculous. She was so ugly I can't even say.

The man was evil looking. The one made of magma just looked like a glob with small features that were barely noticeable. I stepped back and realized I was out matched. I stepped back and looked at all of them.

"Nether Bitches…" I muttered under my breath. All my spiders had gathered around them but I said "stand down, we have no chance". "Glad you can see that." The magma cube said.

"We don't actually want your sister but we need a hostage because we knew you wouldn't cooperate." The Blaze said. "Then what do you want!" I spat. "We want the element!" the pig zombie spat back.

"Falker?" I asked confused. "Yes" the magma cube said. "Why?" I asked totally confused. "None of your business!" the Pig zombie spat at me. The Blaze just rolled his eyes at the two girls and said "They made me come…".

"SHUT IT!" they both screamed at him. "No you!" he yelled back. "Fine, Fine" the Magma Cube said. "Why do you need him?!" I yelled. "He is needed to help our Kingdoms." The Pig Zombie said.

"That's vague" I said with attitude. "Just get him to come to us!" The Pig zombie spat. "Did someone call for me?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I turned around to see the one and only standing there.

"Falker?!" I screamed. I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back and whispered something in my ear. "This is an apology for what I did in the past to you and your team." He said. "Huh?" I said quietly.

Then I saw his face become distorted. It changed into a face I recognized. Not very well though. It was the face of… ohh damn it… who was it. THE SHAPE SHIFTER! That's who it was. Wait why is she here.

To make up for…. Ohhh. I nodded in thanks as she transformed her face again. I let go of her and let her walk. Wait did that mean she had taken over Falker's body?

Then she walked back over to me and whispered into my ear and said "no, I created this myself. It's a nice replica don't you think". Wait did she just answer the question that was in my head. She started to walk away and said "yes" out loud.

I stared at the ground and thought. How can she read my mind? How long has she been standing behind me? Why is she being nice? How is she still alive? Well I guess I should look up at what is happening.

I looked up and saw the two girls try to grab 'Falker' I knew it wasn't him now so it was so funny. The Blaze threw me back my sister. She toppled me over. They then created a portal out of nothing and all jumped through with the shape shifter.

Lily looked at me and said "why would you let him go!". "It wasn't him" I said bluntly. "Huh" she asked. "It was that shape shifter that we met a while ago." I said. "I thought she was dead?" Lily said.

"I did too, she can read minds as well apparently." I said. "Really, well why did she do that" lily said. "An apology for harassing us earlier in our journey." I said. "Oh well I guess that is good…" lily said a little confused.

All of the spiders got back to their business.

Lily and I then got up and started to walk back into the castle.

That was one hectic time period.

Apparently Lily had forgotten all about Falker and Huntress.

That's good.

Now I just have to keep my cool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: hey guys I hope you liked this chap. I know it is a tad short but you know I just wanted this to happen and it just didn't take that many words to explain. REVIEW! And tell me what you think about my Pokémon idea.


	31. Chances

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 31/ Chances

Author's Note: Hey guys I am back in school, so as you know the updates will be slower. I am getting back in the grove into these chapters now so I am very happy to introduce my next chapters. Also I want to take a little poll about what you think about me and my writing. Respond with one of the numbers in a pm to me or review with a reason why. I would like to know what and why you guys think the way you do

1: he is doing nothing wrong and I think that the storyline, grammar, and punctuation are all great.

2: storyline is good but the grammar/punctuation needs improvement.

3: the storyline is bad and I get lost too often, it doesn't have a real climax which makes it always suspenseful. The punctuation/ spelling sucks and I think this just isn't worth reading or reviewing.

4: the storyline needs little improvement to make it less suspenseful.

5: the grammar and punctuation are great but the storyline needs improvement.

6: I appreciate the effort but I find it just too bad to even want to say something.

7: the storyline needs improvement to make it less spontaneous.

8: the storyline needs improvement to make it more proper.

9: I only review this because I am bored and wish I could have friends.

Please be honest guys I can take a little tearing down. I need the feedback because some people tell me I suck and some people tell me I rock so tell me what you guys think. ALSO IF YOU ARE CONFUZED ABOUT THE SHAPSHIFTER THING LOOK BACK IN THE BOOK! THE SHAPESHIFTER WAS IN AN EARLIER CHAP IN THIS VERY BOOK! SHE SUPPOSABLY DIED BUT IS BACK AGAIN! SHE TOOK OVER THE BODY OF FLASH, ZANE, AND BLITZ! IF YOU STILL DON'T KNOW THEN GO READ THAT PART AGAIN! I am really not mad but I just want to make it clear who I was talking about. Sorry if I came off mad. :/

Tsigun: ya no kidding to both of your points.

Ghfux: thanks for thanking me for my 30th I am glad you are writing too. I will be happy to look at it if you want me too. I won't even begin to ask.

Ee10000: look above for the first part. Thanks for the encouragement as well.

Gear Switch: hahaha ya. The plotline will be like many others but hopefully it will be fine. It will hopefully be an ex- pokemon rescuer who gave up his job so that he could be with a girl who broke his heart. Then he will find a pokemon and save her. They will go on a journey and they will be though hell but many friends will come along the way. 1234Legoguy was just confused. I don't want you two to get into an argument. :/

Daninja666: I am glad.

360NoScopeMaster: the different princesses might come up later but I planned to not use them until later. The zombie villagers are coming up TURST ME.

1234LegoGuy: thanks so much. Gear switch you can answer that. Thanks so much anyways. I might talk about that in the beginning of my next chap.

1234LegoGuy: gear switch you can answer this as well. I don't know gear in real life but I would like to know lots of you in real life. I am on Skype as Josh Fritz.

Butterman274: wo

Luke: well I already kind of came up with that idea earlier but I am glad you still like it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Blitz's POV

I started to pace around as Jerry and Zane were talking amongst themselves. "So what do you think Jer, am I crazy to think that?" Zane asked "Not exactly but I think you are a little out there." Jerry responded.

"What do you mean?" Zane said obnoxiously. "Look, Falker's genetic code is almost impossible to copy. It was created by someone who knows humanoid science better than anyone else on the face of this planet.

If his code wasn't special than Huntress wouldn't have created it! Don't you think?" Jerry said "I guess" Zane said. "Not like you could get a girl anyways." Jerry said calmly and slyly. "Ya… WAIT! …Well… fuck you then…" Zane said.

Jerry started laughing out loud and Zane just stared at the ground. I just looked over at them having a good time. They are almost a couple or just really close friends. Jerry is almost always now in its female form.

She is laughing more than she used to so I guess that is something positive about this switch. It is terrible that one prince/princess wants to be a girl now instead of a boy. We need more boys around here. I started thinking about Falker.

I started thinking about how he comforted me. I started thinking about the first time we slept together. I shivered at the thought. I looked over at jerry and decided to ask a question that I had wanted to ask for a while.

"Jerry…" I said. "Yes?" she said back. I took a deep breath and then said "What are my chances, looking at the facts, that I have to get Falker." I asked. She looked taken aback by this question.

"Well…" She started to say. "It's fine you don't have to answer" I quickly chimed in. "no I understand your question. It makes sense that you would ask this kind of question. I can answer, so sit down." Jerry said while I sat down.

"I am sorry Zane for the interruption" Jerry apologized. "No no, I want to hear this" Zane half laughed half said curiously. "Ok well let's start at the beginning" Jerry said with a teacher-lecture kind of tone. He stood up and continued.

"So Falker came to this world a virgin and hated by the majority of people he met. He was then hit on for the first time by rose. Rose was threatening to take his virginity but Andr interrupted that without knowing who Falker was yet.

Falker attacked Andr and hurt her. He made his mark there. Now most princesses knew he was there. Lily watched the whole situation and was able to trick Falker. She was about to take his virginity but then Flash interrupted.

Soon after lily almost got him again but he didn't think she was actually lily. Quickly after lily revealed her true self with her sister Ursula. Falker was stressed and needed a plug for that. Huntress built him so that when he is under stress he masturbates or has sex.

If neither one of those is possible he flips out and his stress turns into rage. Anyways he has sex with Ursula and lily. Finally his virginity is lost but many other situations will come up later.

Anyways next comes the incident with Andr and lily having that fight. Andr makes herself plain and obvious slightly before that. Andr is tricked into letting Falker go sort of. Huntress, otherwise known as Herobrine quietly comes into the picture.

Next comes Flash attacking Andr. Falker despises Flash but she was still in the picture. You lose your sister and Herobrine gives Falker advice to fuck you Blitz. He didn't get it at first but soon it happened by accident and both of your hormones.

Now you had sex with him more than 10 times I would assume. Moving on skipping a lot, he has sex with Flash, Andr, you, lily, Ursula, and who else… I guess no one. So then let's look at who he likes.

He likes huntress, sometimes Eva, and not really anyone else. Let's look at why. Huntress is obviously his top choice; he likes her because she did the smart thing.

She waited for them to become friends before making her move, now that they are friends she quietly started showing her emotions. Now he wants her and she can do whatever she wants with that.

Eva although it isn't very obvious, she just stayed back. She didn't try to get into his pants so he thinks she is "normal". All of the girls who have slept with him are just old news. He doesn't want a girl who only wants him for his body.

He wants one that likes his personality. You and the rest of the girls what have slept with him aren't very good friends with him. Cupa is out of the picture just because she is with Jason and Falker just wouldn't do that.

He likes Huntress because she is just plain beautiful and very good at hiding how she actually feels. If we go back to Eva, she isn't as pretty and isn't as strong. That's another thing that gave you a better chance.

Because of Eva's influence on him, he likes girls that are strong. You are very strong but not in group fights which would make him want to protect you as well. In all actuality if you hadn't slept with him… you would have had the best shot.

You are everything he wants. If you were better friends with him and hadn't slept him than you would have had a pretty good chance. Huntress has done an excellent job in seducing him though which makes your shot diminish to nothing by now.

But you still can get other guys… or girls… it's always an option…" Jerry explained. That was a lot of information to take in one sitting.

"So basically I had a very good chance and I wrecked it by sleeping with him and now Huntress is basically the only one he wants." I said trying to make sense of all that.

"If you want to make it sound like I just wasted my time explaining that than yes." Jerry said with a slight attitude.

"That was impressive, I really didn't expect that much observation out of you" Zane said.

"Well thank you" Jerry said.

"It's pretty sexy how smart you are." Zane said.

Jerry started to blush but it wasn't very obvious because of her being a slime.

I looked at the ground and thought.

So I wrecked the massive chance I had with him.

I could have gotten him forever and ever but I ruined it by doing what I thought would be good for our relationship.

I guess I didn't have to act on him getting an erection.

I guess that he had to because of Eva.

Eva is a little whore.

Anyways I guess that I should go and see what he thinks our chances are.

I wonder where he is right now?

I hope you're ready for me to confront you.

I think I will be the first girl to actually say it.

I think?

I love you Falker, so you could either accept me or tell me to find someone else.

Here goes nothing…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: so guys please do the poll and tell me how I did on this chap. I would appreciate it.


	32. A Hero's Lost Life

Finish This Fight

Chapter 32/ A Hero's Lost Life.

Rating: MA

Author's Note. Thank you those who have reviewed for my poll I appreciate it. I got a lot of pm's and 2 reviews so thank you guys so much. It seems like you guys like the storyline but just think the grammar needs some improvement. I get that. It makes sense. I know my grammar and punctuation isn't good but my disorder is the cause of that but you know I will do everything I can to make it better for you guys. For those who don't know I have dysgraphia which in a sense is just a fancy way to say that different things make sense or don't make sense to me. For example I find commas a waste of space and just completely useless. I don't understand the point of them and I have no idea where they are supposed to go. My disorder doesn't really let me see the reason and in a sense it will always confuse me. I am a bad speller like many other people and it took me years to learn what the point of capitalization was. Anyways I can't learn other languages no matter how hard I try and I may never get the point of commas. I will try my hardest to get around my disorder but we will see how much I am able to do that. I do put a lot of time and effort into editing and redoing these chapters to make them as correct as possible so just know I am trying very hard. I really love writing and it is a part of me now just likes the rest of my hobbies. Anyways enough of me ranting here is my response to the reviews.

Tsigun: thanks.

Gear Switch: you always make me laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Andr's POV

I finished my teleport with Eva at my side. "'ay don't think ta't was suck a goo'd idea." Eva said while still spinning a little bit. "Aww come on, it's fun." I said with a smile on my face.

"Ugggg, wh'y do you mak'e things so complicated" Eva complained through her awesome accent. "I don't know it just is" I said in my normal tone of voice. Some people don't believe me that this is actually the normal way I speak.

It's so weird how people think that every time I speak I am trying to seduce them. I guess I do try and seduce almost everyone so it makes sense that they would think that I am always seductive.

I looked back at Eva and saw her confused and still a little dazed. She was so cute right now but I think that she may actually be hurt. "Eva are you ok?" I asked in a concerned voice.

"No 'ay am fine… wait did you just ask if 'ay was ok?" Eva said and asked. That's right I don't do that very often. I guess I just think she might not be able to take that. Maybe, I don't even know why I asked.

What is wrong with me? I looked over at Eva and she just stared back at me. "'ay asked a question." Eva said. "Ummmm" I tried to say. "So wait, you just asked if I was hurt. But you don't care about me. So why would you care if I got hurt." Eva thought out loud.

"I do care about you…" I said with a silence at the end. What the hell am I doing!? Eva stayed silent and just looked at the ground. What the hell do I do!? "How…" Eva just said.

"Uhhhh, I got to go. Be right back!" I yelled a little stressed out. My body feels all wired. I ran out of the room quickly and then I looked down the halls. I started to walk aimlessly down the halls. I thought about everything.

Why am I all of a sudden freaking out about nothing? I need to calm the fuck down before I really freak out. I was going to start to talk out loud but I couldn't. I felt something wet under my shoe.

Wait, wet? I looked down at the ground and then up at the wall. There were letters on the wall. I read it out loud "come outside if you dare…" I looked more at what was under my feet and realized exactly what it was.

My eyes widened and I realized that the letters on the wall were written in enderman blood. My people's blood. I stared down the hall and back behind me. There wasn't a soul in sight only dead bodies down the halls.

I started to feel very paranoid. I ran down the hall back to the room I was in. I had gotten about half way there but then I heard something. It was a scream. It was loud and I made me shiver.

I started to dart as fast as I could. I am not a runner but it is amazing what adrenaline does to you. I made it outside the room only to see a lot of blood. There was blood under the door. I opened the door and ran inside.

I saw Eva lying up against a wall with a sword in her shoulder. I ran over to her as she said "You don't have much time". I looked at her and realized she had really been attacked.

She was beaten up badly but I couldn't do a thing. I just stared into her eyes as she said "go now, I will be fine". I didn't want to admit it but I had to leave her here. She was right, she would be okay.

"Okay… be safe ok…" I said trying to hold back tears. "This isn't the time for pain. Go and do what no one else can." Eva said trying to encourage me. I nodded and started to run to the nearest window.

I was starting to cry just expecting the worst. Or at least what I think is the worse. I saw the window up ahead in the other corner in the room. "No time to turn back… I AM COMING BITCHES!" I screamed.

I jumped out the window and dropped to the ground with a thud. I jumped up despite the pain. I jumped out of the crater I had been in and looked around. I heard a lot of screams.

Some were battle cries and others were final screams. I heard the sound of my own people getting slaughtered. I took a good look around and realized that there were too many enemies.

I only had around 150 enderman living in my kingdom. 25 were children so they obviously couldn't fight. I looked at the people that I was fighting. They were cube humans.

They weren't different or infected. They were just normal cube humans. I saw a lot of them fleeing out of a lot of different entrances. The walls had been busted down and there were around 15 different holes that they were going out.

I looked at the hundreds of men fleeing the area. I stared at my kingdom, or at least what was left of it. I was too late… they did what they were supposed to… there was only a couple left who were brave enough to stay.

Around 15 seconds passed and the land around me became quiet. I looked through the hole in a house. I saw a little enderman girl. She was just cowered in a corner. There were two cube humans that were about to kill her.

"NO YOU FUCKING DON'T!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I teleported and grabbed the girl. I teleported back to where I had landed. I held her in my arms tightly and then looked into her eyes.

She was crying and looked up at me for support. I gave a smile that was obviously fake. I started to cry as well and I watched as only five cube humans were left. They started to make their slow approach to me.

I looked up at them in horror. They were wearing hoods which they quickly shed. One was a girl and the rest were men. There were three men in the back behind the girl and the man.

I couldn't even comprehend what was going on to care what they looked like. I listened for them to talk. They stopped their advance and the three in the back got into an honor guard stance.

The man walked forward and stopped quickly after a step. "I see you got my message" he said calmly. I looked deep into his eyes and I saw his heart. It was terrible, nothing he had done hurt him.

I just looked down at my little fighter and looked back up at him. "Let's see, where do I start. Well the people kind of decided that they didn't like you so they decided that this attack was a good idea.

A lot of people didn't come here because they were scared of you and what you do to people. That's why we got in and out kind of fast. Anyways I know you must be upset but quite frankly I don't care.

If you need some space I get that. Anyways, we pretty much killed everyone except the one that you are holding. "I save you and this is how I get repaid… this is the end for you… I don't know who you are but I know what your plans are…" a voice said from behind me.

I turned around and smiled. "We all heard your call Andr, we wouldn't leave you to perish." Another voice said. I started to cry in joy that someone cared. "No matter what we had going on we will always come together if necessary." Someone else said.

I looked around and saw that everyone who could make it was here. Lily, Ursula, Flash, Cupa, Jason, Blitz, Zane, and Jerry… I looked at my real friends and realized they would always have my back. I had new faith, in something.

Whatever that was I was happy it was there. The five were surrounded with princes and princesses. "That was unexpected…" The girl said. "Please go find the army's…" I said trying to keep the tears of pain inside.

The pain wasn't gone but it better knowing I have friends. The all darted away in all different directions to look for the army's. I don't know who or why they came but I need to trust that they found a way to help me.

I stared at the girl and said "why did you come, you look so innocent and normal…". "She is my daughter. My name is shryde." Shryde said. "I couldn't care less. I and my friends will kill all of you weather this was unexpected or not.

I don't care who I have to kill to avenge my people" I said boldly. "No threat is worth your breath" Shryde said. "Maybe it isn't but that doesn't mean an action isn't." I said.

"This is your daughter… or at least was…" I said calmly. "WHAT!?" he screamed confused of what I meant. He looked over at his daughter and saw something different about her. "'Ay don't think she should have come." Eva said.

Eva pulled the sword out of the daughter as the body fell to the ground. His face showed anger, hate, and sadness. He creamed a battle cry and charged at me. He pulled a sword out and tried to stab me.

I kicked him away but he jumped back up. I teleported behind him and grabbed his sword. I kicked him into the dirt. He rolled over and barely dodged my sword. It stabbed next to him and he kicked me in the face.

I did a backflip and threw the sword at him. It stabbed him in the leg and he fell to the ground. The sword stabbed farther into him and he screamed in pain.

I was about to pull the sword out and stab him again but then I didn't I looked down at him screaming in pain. "I will just let you sit there and feel pain. You don't deserve an honorable death." I said coldly.

I picked him up and threw him over the wall of the kingdom. I then looked around. I realized that every single enderman was dead. Other than the one I had saved. I ran back over to her and hugged her.

I had dropped her when my friends came. "Are you ok?" I asked like a mom would ask her daughter. "How can I be…" the girl said sobbing loud and hard. I sat down and started to cry with her.

Eva walked back over to me and said "the other warriors have been taken care of.". "Really!" I said with hope. "The ones that were in the kingdom" Eva explained. "Oh…" I said.

"Just keep calm… we can get through this together…just remember that we can fix this." Eva said. I sat the little girl in Eva's lap and started to hug both of them. I cried my heart and soul out.

My whole life is gone; I am the princess of a dead race… something that will no longer be here.

What am I to do?

Just sit here and cry…

that's all I can do…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note. :O is just how I would describe this. REVIEW!

Also if you found this confusing just remember what POV this chap is in. that will explain why this is confusing. (I am pretty much saying that Andr never tells the Whole story, she likes t leave out little details.)


	33. The Start of Revenge

Finish This Fight

Chapter 33/ The Start of Revenge

Rating: MA

Author's Note: hey guys I am back with another chapter. I have been focusing on my other story the Broken Loner so I haven't really had time to write a chap for this one in a while. I am glad to be back and I am happy to bring you another chap.

Welcometodalolz: ha ya sorry.

Tsigun: Thanks for the compliment and I really do try my best to make my chapters as grammatically correct as possible. I am sorry that you found any but I at least know that it is an improvement.

Gear Switch: I am sorry about that again…

CouragePulse7: minecraftian warnings redone is complete or at least almost. I honestly don't remember. The chap was actually longer than a lot of my other ones so I am sad that it came off as short. I am happy that you notice the OC's though.

Ghfux: I am happy that it wasn't all me.

Butterman274: Falker is trying to save Huntress. Remember? Ya andr is in a pretty bad situation.

1234LegoGuy: thanks for the first one and I have no idea how to respond to the second one. I am glad you liked the humor as well.

Daninja666: thanks my brother. It makes me feel awesome that you care.

(guest): man that is very nice…

Luke Bishop: thanks my friend. It means a lot. It really does.

1234LegoGuy: I am so thankful for your kind words. I am glad you think that mine isn't cheesy. I really appreciate that you don't judge me for having a disability. It really makes writing much more fun when people just like the story for the story. Falker and Huntress will have their thing eventually but It might be a while. Their relationship grows kind of slow as you have seen. it means so much to me… Thanks.

1234LegoGuy: I am going to try to do that but I need the romantic part there too. It is going to start of a little romantic but then it will become more like the Adventure thing that you are talking about here.

1234LegoGuy (again lol): thanks that was pretty funny. You really brighten my day.

1234LegoGuy: lol I wish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Flash's POV

I started to run out of the walls of the kingdom with as much speed as I could muster. Eva and Cupa were behind me but they were lagging along a little bit. I then saw the targets. A horde of Cube humans were marching to the east.

An army had headed in every direction so apparently we had found one of the four. They were screaming and talking about what they just completed. Little did they know that they weren't going to live because of their decision.

"HEY!" I screamed. My voice boomed over all of the cube humans. They started to turn around one by one. The first one that saw me made a quite comical expression. His eyes went huge and he started to rub his eyes.

Then he realized that there were three of us. He looked at his army companions and realized they were only half the army that they were before. "SHIT!" she screamed. More started to turn around faster and they made similar expressions.

One of them screamed and others looked confident. "So what?! We can beat them!" one of them yelled to his companions. Everyone went silent. Everyone turned around and looked at him.

"Is that right… precious I don't even think you have a chance." Eva said. "You ready to fight sisters?" Cupa said. I pulled out my flesh sword and I started to jump around but not moving that far. I was preparing my legs for battle.

Eva started to charge up attacks in her hand and she spit at the army's feet. Cupa started to charge up an attack and started to pull out a sword. She looked at me and said "Whenever you are ready".

"For a dead race…" I said loud enough for everyone to hear. "What are we going to do about this HUH!" the leader of the cube humans said. "'ay suggest you run…. Not that it will help anyway'" Eva said.

"CHARGE!" I screamed. My companions and I charged at the army but they held their ground. They all stood still and made no movements. I smashed my sword right through one of the men's armor.

"CHARGE!" the leader of the opposite party yelled. I started slashing at whoever was close to me. the cube humans were startled by our sudden attack that some of them made no motion to even try and block my attacks.

"MINER'S BORROW!" Cupa screamed. She drove through the ground and started to blow the cube humans up. Eva had turned invisible and was stabbing a ton of enemy's. Finally the rest realized that they had no chance.

We had killed around ¼ of them by now without them even laying a finger on any of us. Finally someone yelled "RUN!". That's all it took to get them all to start to try and run away.

We started chasing them and attacking them as we ran past them. There army was so scattered it was almost funny. None of them were even thinking. One of them stabbed himself because he didn't want to die by my hand.

The men were all running in the same direction because they had no idea what else to do. Apparently they are incapable of turning. We just kept slicing and killing them. Nothing was going to help them now.

I heard Eva actually laughing at how pathetic these guys were. Finally we stopped chasing them and Eva yelled "Come on children come back and fight!". Only a couple of them actually stopped.

"You two go on ahead. I will stay here and catch up with you in a minute." They both nodded and ran off. After they ran off I looked at the three cube humans that actually stayed to fight.

I looked at all three of them and I realized who they were. One was strong. One was weak and scared. Finally the last one was stupid. "Why did you do this!?" I demanded. The strong one walked up to me and got dangerously close to me.

"Because it is the right thing to do!" he yelled in my face. I stabbed my sword into his chest and pulled it out quickly. "But really, there has got to be something in it for you?" I asked in a dangerous way.

The stupid one charged at me with a battle cry. I just threw my sword into his skull. He fell down dead and I pulled my sword out of him after walking over to his body. There was only one left now, I better get some information out of this one.

"What is it!?" I asked harshly. "We get paid if we survive. Five diamonds a piece and knowledge that our families will be safe. We all live in Lexese town to the east of here!" he said scared of me obviously. I thought about that for a second.

"Who hired you?!" I yelled. "Shryde who is working for the god of light!" he yelled in fear again. "Where do you live in the city?!" I asked harshly but not as harshly as I did a second before.

"Left side, the only house that has a roof with orange and lime green in it!" he yelled in fear once again. "Go back to your house in a few hours. If you come before hand you will be slaughtered!" I said loudly.

He nodded and just sat down. I walked past him and pushed him over. He fell down but was smiling. He was soooo happy that I didn't just kill him. At least someone told me what I wanted to know.

I started to run back to Cupa and Eva. "HYPER SPEED!" I screamed. My feet started to run faster than normally possible. It only took around 3 minutes to catch up to Eva and Cupa.

I slammed on my mental breaks and stopped enough to run at the same speed they were running. "Hey catch me up!" I yelled as we were running. "We chased them and they only have about a quarter of their army left." Cupa yelled back to me.

"Leave the rest I have information!" I yelled. They both slammed on the breaks as did I. they both turned to me after the rest of the cube humans ran out of sight. "So what's up?" Eva said.

"Ok, so I got information that said that there is a city up there to the east. We are going to destroy it but leave only one house." I said. "Why one house?" Cupa asked. "There is one family that deserves to live.

It is a house on the east side that has a orange and lime green roof." I said. "Ok I will be sure to avoid it" Cupa said. "'ay will as well" Eva said. "Do you realize what that means though?" Cupa said. "What?" Eva and I said in chorus.

"We are literally going to murder hundreds of women and children…" Cupa said. "An ey' for an ey' is what I always say!" Eva said with confidence. "I agree" I said. "you can't just forget what happened here.

We are fighting for our own standards. Protect your family. And we are family now. And those family's hurt ours so by our standards we have to kill them" Eva said. "ok… I am just not so sure this is a good idea… don't you think this is taking it a little too far…" Cupa said.

"Maybe it is but, I couldn't care less right now." I said.

I started to walk in the direction of the village.

Eva followed and a second later Cupa followed as well.

I feel this is so wrong yet it needs to be done.

This is for you Andr… I hope you are happy…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: hey guys I hope you guys like this sudden change of events that I call a chapter. REVIEW MY FRIENDS!

P.S. If you guys have steam add me, my name on there is h2-0zeno


	34. The Returning Favor

Finish This Fight

Rating: MA

Chapter 34/ The Returning Favor

Author's Note: hey guys I am back with another chap. I have been working on The Broken Loner so I haven't had as much time to work on this one. I am sorry for the wait but here it is.

Tsigun: ya it is fair.

Daninja666: sorry you are sick but I am glad I could do something about it.

Gear Switch: lol it seems like you don't like revenge all to much. Lol

1234LegoGuy: , thanks for being supportive. I am glad I can cheer someone's day *blushes*

Ghfux: thanks man. I read your story and already reviewed it.

CouragePulse7: I will do that now. … *click* done.

1234LegoGuy: she is ruthless but not that bad.

1234LegoGuy: I have read many Pokémon fanfics and am very familiar with the show up till the 4th gen. I lost it after the pearl, diamond, and platinum. Well I liked should silver and heart gold but those weren't really new generations. I haven't liked any games past that though. I actually started on this sight reading Pokémon fanfics and then moved on to MC. I hated almost all of them but then I found one I liked. After the one good minecraft story turned to shit I decided to start my own and that's where I am now. I have gotten a lot of positive feedback on my Pokémon story so far but I noticed that you haven't reviewed it yet. Would you mind at all? If not that's fine.

1234LegoGuy (again lol): lol liked the little thing here. It was funny. Seems like you think about this story a lot in your spare time. I do too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Cupa's POV

I followed Flash for a little ways. I can't believe we were actually going to go kill a bunch of innocent people. I thought they are who we wanted to protect. I haven't been in this little party for that long but I still thought that was the point.

I just have to trust that Flash is making the right decision this time. I watched Flash stop. Eva and I stopped behind her. We looked over at the city. It was in a slight valley, and I quickly noticed that the warriors were now telling their battle stories.

I noticed some of them acting like they were courageous and some telling it like it actually happened. "Put on your masks girls." Flash said. "What do ya' mean" Eva asked. "A mask of ruthlessness…" Flash replied.

Flash looked at Eva and she nodded. Flash looked at me and I slowly nodded. I was still quite worried but I knew there was no backing out now. "HEY!" Flash boomed above the noise in the town.

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at the hill where we were. Flash, Eva, and I stood tall and proud. All of the men who looked at us started to go pale. Some of them stepped out of the crowd. They stood strong.

"YOU WON'T ATTACK US IN OUR OWN HOME!" One of them yelled. "YOU DID IT TO US! NOW WE ARE HERE TO…RETURN THE FAVOR!" she screamed. She summoned her Flesh sword in her hand.

Eva started to charge a Fear Stripper attack in her hand. Fear stripper is the most intimidating attack so I can see why she would charge that attack. I started to Charge Miner's Borrow.

"Remember girls, no mercy, and avoid the one house." Flash said. "Wait…what about if the people that live in his house are outside" I said. "Good point…let me go get him." Flash said. "Distract them!" Cupa said to Eva and I.

"Ok, let's see here, WHAT THE FUCK DID YAL' THINK YOU WERE GOING TO GET OUT OF THE ATTACK!" Eva yelled. A couple more stood up as one of them yelled. "ENDERMAN ARE EVIL AND SO ARE YOU!". I was honestly shocked.

I started to watch the woman children hide behind the men. They were terrified and it was obvious. Then I thought about what Flash said. "A mask" I muttered. I closed my eyes and envisioned me putting on a mask.

I thought that I needed to lose control. What makes me really mad "when I didn't respond" I muttered to myself. When I didn't respond to Jason. Now he thinks I am in love with flash. He thinks I lied to him.

He thinks I am a fake…I started to cry a little bit but then I started to turn it into anger. Flash dashed up seconds later and had the man in her arms. I watched the people all spread out as he was thrown down the hill.

His wife and kids ran up to him. "YOU AND YOUR FAMILY SHALL GO INSIDE YOUR HOUSE AND REMAIN THERE UNTIL WE ARE DONE!" Flash yelled. They darted away faster than I thought possible.

I heard a single door slam and I knew they were in. I couldn't hold in my anger anymore. "MINER'S BURROW!" I screamed in anger. I jumped up into the air and smashed into the ground.

I started to blast the ground above me and it felt like a great release. I started to rip through the ground quickly. Flash immediately said "good girl" and then charged. Eva jumped into the town in one leap.

I started in quickly and was there within seconds. I started to look up above me and I watched people get blown up. I knew where the one house was and I wanted to make sure to avoid it.

I saw through my broken up vision Eva and Flash attacking with all the force.

The Cube humans were actually trying now.

They were actually attacking.

They were fighting for their home now.

This is pain for both sides.

If two people have a fight, one comes out bleeding…and one never comes back.

I guess we will see who takes this fight. This isn't a battle.

This is a war.

I watched as things blew up in the pathway of my attack.

I wonder how everyone else is doing…

Jason's POV

I pulled my bow back and shot again. I was sitting behind a tree trying to kill some of the men from long range. I hadn't missed yet so I don't think this one will miss. It nailed the cube human in the head. He fell to the ground with a thud.

There were about 10 dead bodies close to me. I was picking off the guys who were scouting out the area. I needed to be sneaky, I can't just run in. I am the weakest member in the team and I have no backup.

I was alone behind a tree with nothing but my bow and my cloths. I pulled the bow back and let go of the string once again. I got one but it wasn't the one I wanted. The one I was aiming for moved out of the way.

This could be bad. If he sees me then he will call the army over here. I only got one shot. I am going to have to go fast. I pulled the bow back while still behind the cover of the tree. I went around the side of the tree and lifted up the bow.

I shot… it spun right at the cube humans head. He moved his head and it clanged off his helmet. He turned around and saw me. His eyes widened with anger, he started to take steps towards me.

"HEY ITS ONE OF THEM DEOMNS!" he screamed to the rest of the army. Shit... "I got to go!" I screeched. I started to dart away, I pulled my bow and shot the second after the army started to chase me.

They could run about as fast as I could but I had gotten a head start. Some of them were running faster so I had to shoot those ones first. There were a couple good runners in the group.

It looked like about 20-25 of them could run faster than the rest. That little group started to gain on me. Every once and a while I would shoot back at them but my shots missed a lot.

My aim is very bad when I am running and trying to avoid obstacles. I jumped over logs and around trees. They kept on my tail but they were starting to slow. Except the group that was almost at me by now.

I don't have a choice, I have to stop and fight them. At least the group that is right behind me. there is around 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12. So there are 12 of them. Ok, one…two…three!

I stopped mid stride. I landed and turned around quickly. I pulled my bow back and shot one of them that were coming closer to me. I pulled the bow back but I grabbed the arrow instead of shooting it.

There were 11 now very close to me. I smashed the arrow into one of their faces. I pulled the bow back and shot one of them in the back of the head. One of them swung at me but I dodged.

I pulled the bow back and shot him in the face. I did a back roll and kicked someone behind me in the face. I landed on my feet and drew my bow. I shot the guy that I had knocked down.

I jumped over someone and shot the second after I landed. I hit him luckily. I pulled the arrow out the arrow like I did before. I threw it at someone to distract them. It nailed him in the leg and he screamed in pain.

He turned around and I shot him in the face. Then I felt a massive weight on my back. I saw a sword come to my throat but I wasn't done yet. I kicked him and he pulled back for a second.

I jumped up and kicked the sword out of his hand I landed on his shoulders and ripped off his helmet. I pulled my bow and shot it into his head. I shot at another cube human who happened to be running right at me.

There were only three now but the other men were getting close. I punched one of them in the face and shot him before he even fell over. One got within swinging distance and I hadn't noticed.

He swung at me and hit me in the shoulder. I screamed in pain but I stayed on my feet. I pulled the sword out of my shoulder and stabbed the disarmed man. I shot another guy who was trying to run away.

There was only one left now. I looked around but I couldn't see him. Then I saw something move behind a tree. I shot an arrow and it broke a block of wood. I saw armor start to shine.

I shot an arrow at it but it didn't even penetrate the armor. I then saw that the army was right behind me. I darted off again and realized that they were gaining on me. I needed to push my body to its limits to get out of this one.

I stopped trying to shoot behind me. I just ran full force in the direction of… well I actually don't know where I am going. I just kept running hoping that someone would be able to help me.

I was jumping over logs and around trees once more. The forest was getting thicker so I was forced to slow down. Luckily my attackers slowed down to so I didn't really have a disadvantage.

I thought about if I had enough energy to jump around the tree tops. I decided that I have to try. I started to climb the tree and I made it to the top without an issue. I started to jump from tree top to tree top.

I did fine on the first jump, good on the second one… not so much the third one. I overshot the tree top. I fell to the forest floor; I twisted my ankle and started to army crawl.

My ankle hurt a lot but I had to keep moving. Finally the forest cleared and I saw where I was. I was right next to the enderman kingdom. I had to get inside. I started to crawl as fast as I could but still it wasn't very fast.

I had gained a lot of time when I was in the tree tops but they might be able to catch me. I heard their footsteps coming and I was almost to the kingdom. I decided I didn't have a choice. I jumped up and started to run.

I pushed through the throbbing pain in my ankle. I ran inside the kingdom and looked around for someone. I saw Andr sitting on the step and I realized she was still holding the little Ender-Girl. I ran up next to her and fell down.

I pulled my bow back and looked in the direction of the wall. I started to see cube humans pour into the clearing of destroyed houses and dead bodies. I shot one of them in the face but there were still around 50 of them left.

Andr stood up and took no hesitation.

She gave me the Ender-Girl and started to walk towards the small army.

She started to charge an attack in her hands.

Her eyes showed hate and anger.

There's changed from courage to fear.

They knew they stood no chance to a princess who had more anger than you could possibly imagine.

She rushed… I looked at the little Ender-Girl.

I started to rock her in my arms hoping she would fall asleep.

She yawned and started to curl up.

I smiled through the blazing pain in my ankle; maybe there is hope for this race after all…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: hey guys I hope you liked this chapter. It was pretty fun to write.

REVIEW!


	35. Reunited Part 1

Finish This Fight

Chapter 35/ Reunited Part 1

Rating: MA

Author's Note: hello guys I am back with another chapter. I hope you guys like this one.

Tsigun; yep. Thanks

Spycrab001: thanks, it actually is longer than the first book by around 20,000 words I belie.

Welcometodalolz: hahaha ya.

1234LegoGuy: ok that makes sense, thanks for the compliment.

Gear switch: ha ya I have gotten mixed feelings about the attack. Some people think it is brutal, some think it is justified. I don't know though because I think it was justified.

1234LegoGuy: lol

Happensbyaccident: 0.0 nice man. I am glad you are happy.

Butterman274: a little. ;)

Daninja666: thanks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I opened my eyes. It felt like hours sense I have opened them so this feels like an accomplishment. I looked around and immediately realized where I was. I was at school… my school back home… my eyes started to water a little.

The memories are so bad here. Getting attacked every day, trying to make friends and no one would accept me. I just stared at the school ground. It was deserted and it seems like it had been like that for a while.

I started to walk around. I passed by classrooms and the office. I rubbed my hands on the walls of the buildings. They were real. Is huntress really here? I got to go back home.

If I am actually here then I want to see my mom again. Mom… I started to cry. All of sudden it really hit me. I must have been gone for so long… she must have thought I was dead. I miss her so much.

I haven't seen her in so long… I darted off in the direction of home. I ran down the little road until I saw a car. It swerved off the road and back on again. The guy inside was screaming at the top of his lungs.

It looked like he was drunk or on drugs. Then he screamed at me something I couldn't understand. He started to drive the car right at me. I started to run down the street. He turned around and started to chase me down the street.

I darted as fast as I could but I couldn't run faster than him for more than 2 seconds. I jumped and the car went right below me. I landed and watched the car crunch on a tree. The airbag didn't go off in the car.

I walked up to the car and there was blood everywhere. He had been crushed by the weight of the car. I looked around and started to run. I was scared now. I just killed someone, and I know the cops aren't going to like that.

Just as I thought that a cop roared out of a driveway and started to chase me down the street. He used the big speaker on the top of his car to say "GET BACK HERE! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST!". Apparently he saw.

He then reached inside the glove box and pulled out a pistol. He was still driving but he reached his arm out of the window. He started to shoot at me. I started running faster and I was getting very scared.

He shot at me 16 times but luckily didn't hit me. He ran out of bullets so he just threw the gun at me. It failed miserably because the gun flew in front of the windshield and cracked it.

He started to swerve and I knew this wasn't going to end well. I saw my house up ahead; I just need to get inside. I kept running and then I heard the car crash. I looked behind me and realized he had jumped out of the car before it had crashed.

He started to run after me. My legs started to get really tired and I knew that I couldn't keep running like this for too much longer. I don't really have a choice now. "FEAR STRIPPER!' I screamed.

My famous black lightning shot out of my hand and hit the cop. He got electrocuted and fell to the ground. I know I killed him. I don't even know how to comprehend all of this. I come here and kill two people before I am even able to get home.

I finally was two houses away from my own. I made it into my driveway and ran into the door. Literally I wasn't looking and I ran right into the door. I fell backwards and landed on my back. I heard the door begin to open.

It only cracked open though. I opened my eyes and saw something I was hoping to see. "FALKER!" she screamed. She jumped right on top of me and started to hug me. I was out of breath and now I was having trouble breathing with Huntress on my stomach.

I had to push her off and I started to breath. I started to pant because of lack of air. I reached my hand up and started to stroke her hair. I started to cry. I got up and hugged her. She backed up into the house and closed the door behind me.

She spun me around and I was confused. Then I saw her… "Mom…" I said in total disbelief. She just stood up and ran up to me. She wrapped her arms around me and started to cry.

I wrapped my arms around her and cried more. I can't believe it… I found huntress and my mom. I couldn't be happier right now… my mom started to talk but because she was crying I couldn't understand a word of what she was saying.

Finally she let go of me. I looked into her eyes and just stared. "I love you…" I said. "I love you to son…" she said. "I knew you would come back…" she said. "I am glad to be back…" I said trying not to cry again.

I had stopped crying but I was on the verge again. Then my mom turned to Huntress. "Thank you…" my mom said starting to cry again. Huntress walked over and hugged her. I watched happily.

I started to cry again.

I walked over and joined the hug.

We were all crying and hugging.

"I missed you soooo much!" my mom said to me while still crying.

"I missed you too!" I said still crying as well.

My eyes were red from crying so much but I couldn't care less.

I had my family back… that's all that matters now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Author's Note: I know this was short but I didn't think it was appropriate to go to a different POV in this chap. I feel like it should be left alone. ;) I feel like I may cry…REVIEW!


End file.
